The Mistress
by ElisaSan
Summary: After multiple failures to bear an heir or heiress to Hyrule, King Rhoam's patience begins to wear thin with his daughter, Zelda. He decides to take matters into his own hands, seeking a mistress to fulfill the duty that Zelda cannot. How will these actions affect Hyrule? Rated M for themes, some language and its lemon/lime moments. Contains OCs.
1. The Grief

The sound of footsteps echoed painfully against cold, barren walls. Each step, heavier than one before, resonating against stone. The regal and lush runners that lined the hallway floors did little to dampen the stride of Hyrule Castle's most respected physician, Wingrad. Without warning, the footsteps came to an abrupt halt. Wingrad was now surrounded by his own silence. The haunting echo of his last few steps had dissipated into the long corridor.

He clenched his hands, which were chilled to the bone and took a deep breath. Wingrad sighed and placed cold fingers to his forehead. He appeared to be toiling with thought as his breath shuddered. He shifted his focus to the drafty, cathedral ceiling, noticing the iron lanterns hanging from the wooden beam high above. The candles had burnt out on three of the massive lanterns. It was no wonder these hallways were always so cool and unpleasant. They were nearly impossible to heat properly given their elaborate height and poorly insulated windows. Wingrad tilted his head from side to side, hearing his neck pop before gathering his composure and opening the heavy, solid cherry door. It squeaked and slowly moved forward. He peaked around the edge and instantly, all eyes in the room shot to the narrow opening.

The attention further shifted to the opening door as Wingrad stepped inside and glanced around the room. It was a modest study. There was a large deep red sofa facing the fire. The claw feet and wooden trim smoothed over and worn from years of use. There were three lit candelabras on the long study table behind the sofa which cast their gothic shadows amongst the walls. Uniform bookshelves lined the back wall which held some of the finest literary works composed in Hyrule. The room smelled of the burning poplar combined with the antiquated odor of paper and book bindings.

Wingrad realized immediately that this is where all the heat was being kept; heat that was dissipating the longer he stood there with the door ajar. He closed it, startling himself by the lonesome and final thud it made. He still hadn't said anything as he rose his chin to meet the gaze of King Rhoam, Master Link, Lady Impa, and Lady Impa's personal aide Paya. Wingrad tightened his robes around him and gave The King a respectful nod. His solemn eyes met Link's. It appeared that Link was waiting on bated breath for what Wingrad had to say. "I'm so sorry, Master Link." Wingrad responded, destroying the eager blue eyes that were locked on his. Wingrad's tone subdued as he diverted his stare to the stone floor.

The room was suddenly heavy with disappointment and uncertainty. The fire crackled in the eerie quiet. Link had turned away from Wingrad, from The King, and from Lady Impa. He was staring into the burning embers, his hands on either side of his neck.

"The birth was premature…stillborn." Wingrad finally elaborated, his voice lacking his normal unwavering composure. "It is the will of Her Grace that the child remains nameless." Wingrad's comments were met with more silence. He was certain the beating of his heart could be heard by The King.

After moments that felt like ages, King Rhoam shook his head, rose from his place on the sofa and shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe. He walked toward the arched window, peering expressionless over the castle grounds through clouded and milky glass.

On the opposite side of Hyrule Castle, in a poorly lit room full of stale air, Zelda laid in a pool of cold sweat atop birthing pillows as Ona, a Sheikah midwife, wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. Zelda was in pain and her breathing was heavy and labored. "Ssshhh…it's okay, Your Grace, you did a fine job. These things happen. It's okay. Try to relax." Ona said softly, doing her best to remain calm and composed for Zelda's sake. A second Sheikah midwife, Korynn, gently wrapped Zelda's stillborn child in a clean cloth and began quietly reciting a prayer.

Zelda clung to Ona's hand as she continued to drag the cool cloth over Zelda's forehead, face, and neck. Her labor had been unexpected. Zelda was not to have begun her lying in period for at least another two months. She had been in active labor for six hours and this was the fourth child Zelda had lost. At this point, she was too overcome with exhaustion and emotion to realize that her body had overheated during her labor and all the covers from the bed were now all over the floor. Ona continued to cool and soothe Zelda the best she could.

"Your Grace," Korynn began, "It was a girl." She announced. Tears began to well up in Zelda's eyes as she allowed the weight of her body fall, almost defeatedly, into the birthing pillows. "I need to send for the sage, Your Grace." Korynn finished. Zelda shook her head in agreement.

Of Zelda's three prior pregnancies, one resulted in a miscarriage very early into the pregnancy and the other two had also been stillbirths. They had been taken by the sage, blessed and then prepared for a proper burial in the Hyrule Castle cemetery. This child would be handled with these same respects. Zelda's tears became heavier, as her emotions began to flood over her. She could feel her body becoming hotter the more the reality of another lost child set in. Neither midwife had yet opened up the heavy curtains that covered the windows. It made the room even more void of light and hope.

Finally, Zelda let out a painful wail into the arms of Ona. "It's okay, Your Grace. It's okay." Zelda trembled and could feel her face straining as she clenched her teeth. There was no fighting this immeasurable pain. Her pleaful sobs were no easier the fourth time as they were the first. Ona held on to the princess as she sulked uncontrollably.

"Shall I request Master Link's presence?" Korynn asked.

"Not until the sage arrives and then Wingrad has to perform his examination. Notify the chambermaid." Ona said, continuing to hold on to Zelda. Korynn nodded and placed Zelda's infant into a mourning cradle. It seemed so crass that such a thing was brought to the birthing chambers of expectant mothers. However, like other mothers in Hyrule who had lost children, Zelda was all too familiar with the image of her child being placed into the cradle and covered with a thin veil only a short time after the labor ended. Korynn hurried to the chamber door and opened it just enough to inform the chambermaid that the Sage was needed.

Once in the birthing chamber, the Sage would pray for and bless the child. He would then kneel at Zelda's bedside and recite prayer with her before blessing her with the waters of Lake Hylia. Physicians or Sages, though both educated, Holy men, were not permitted within the birthing chamber unless complications occurred. And Link, though a noble by appointment and a royal by marriage, had not set eyes on any of his stillborn children before they had been properly swaddled and blessed. It was taboo in Hyrule Castle for expectant fathers to be present during the birth of their child. Superstitions also discouraged a father from seeing a stillborn child un-swaddled. The culture of the castle still clung to conventions that were considered dated in many other parts of Hyrule.

Back in the study, Wingrad had excused himself so that he could act as the messenger between the Sage, the midwives, and Zelda. King Rhoam finally spoke, still facing the window. "No heir or heiress to ensure the safety of this land." He sighed heavily, almost irritated rather than sympathetic to the what had just occurred.

"I need to go to her." Link said, beginning to walk away from the fire.

"You mustn't…" Impa began, putting her hand on Link's shoulder. "…You haven't received word from anyone. Zelda may be in a delicate condition." Link's emotions had gotten the best of him. He no longer cared about tradition or superstition or what was and wasn't allowed. This was _his_ child, and this was _his_ wife.

"Of course, she's in a delicate condition!" He said, turning to face Impa. "She just lost our child and she's in that room without comfort or solace! I wasn't permitted to be with her the other two times either! It's absurd! It's…it's unjust." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Master Link, you know you it's uncouth for a man to witness a woman at her most vulnerable." Impa stated matter-of-factly. Link huffed, disgruntled.

"That's not some woman…it's my _wife_ ! I'm so sick of these….these things! These…rules that don't make any sense anymore!" Link announced, disregarding anything Impa had said as he headed out the door exasperatedly.

Link hurried down the drafty hallway with tears in his eyes. It seemed as though it was an endless corridor to the point where it branched off to the castle library, the chambermaids' wing, and the birthing annex. Years ago, the annex served as The King's primary study. It had been hastily and poorly remodeled after Link and Zelda were married. It was their intended quarters, but Zelda immediately criticized it as being too small and looming with darkness. Their quarters were relocated to the back, eastern side of the castle where the rising sun would pour through massive, ceiling to floor windows every morning. It was truly a brilliant master suite; one that Zelda and Link had been very particular about to every last detail.

Finally, Link had reached the closed doors of the birthing chamber where the chambermaid stood. "Master Link!" She exclaimed, bowing her head to him. "You can't go in! The Sage just…" Much out of Link's character, he disregarded everything the chambermaid was saying. In fact, he hadn't even really been listening. He had already let himself in, hastily at that, causing Korynn and Ona to jump and gasp. In fact, Ona had only just gotten Zelda completely cleaned and changed into a fresh night gown.

"Master Link!" Ona cried, mortified that he had encroached on this intimate and private time. "You mustn't be here!" She nearly shrieked. Once again, Link had disregarded the chatter as he knelt at Zelda's bedside, taking her into a tearful embrace.

"I'm here…I'm sorry it took so long." He mumbled into her neck. Zelda's hands shook as she clung to Link. Still taken aback, Ona looked over to Korynn, mouth agape. Neither of them had any idea what to do next because something as this had _never _happened before.

"I'm sorry, Link…" Zelda managed to choke out of her strained throat. "…it was a girl." She finished, lying her head into Link's shoulder.

"It's not your fault…you did everything a loving mother would do. I know you did." Link sniffed into her neck; Zelda's damp hair clumped around his face.

"Mmm…Master Link…Wingrad...he…he needs to examine Her Grace…" the chambermaid said, hesitantly biting her lower lip. Link pulled away from Zelda, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his drably colored tunic. He gave the chambermaid a nod. After all, she was only the messenger. She wasn't to blame.

"Very well…" Link began with as much composure as he could muster, still wiping his eyes. "…send him in." The maid swallowed hard and shot her eyes to Ona.

"Master Link you can't be in here during the post-birth examin…" Link cut, Ona off.

"Ona…there is _nothing_ Wingrad is going to come in here and see or do that's going to be offensive, or inappropriate. Send him in! Send him in so Zelda and I may retreat to our quarters and be alone." Link said diplomatically but on the verge of bursting. Panicked, Ona nodded to the chambermaid who immediately opened the door and allowed Wingrad inside.

In the study, King Rhoam had his hands laid on the table behind the sofa. The light from the candelabras illuminated his intense features. He had been deep in thought before standing upright and joining Impa and Paya in front of the fire. "Impa…I believe the time has come…" he said. Impa nodded, she understood, and the concerned King needn't elaborate.


	2. A Matter of Formality

The morning sun was hidden away by the bleak, overcast dawn. Heavy clouds laden with cold, January rain enveloped the land to the horizon line. The light from the fire that had burned through the night provided a warm and bright contrast compared to the world Link gazed upon. He stood in the middle window of he and Zelda's master suite watching the morning unfold as Zelda slept in the walnut canopy bed behind him. The dying embers of the fire faintly hissed and cast their soft, amber glow on the gray-white marble columns in the corners and at the door of the suite. Link turned away from the morning and directed his attention to Zelda. She was exhausted and had slept through the night. Their heavy down blankets had provided much needed warmth though they appeared dingy and in needing of a wash. It was most likely smoke and soot that would expel from the winter fires. Link continued to watch Zelda, taking great comfort in the fact that she was at more peace right now than she had been in the past twenty-four hours. She looked so washed out yet blotchy, bloated yet frail, bruised yet battle worn…and she was. She was worn from the battle between her own well-being and the well-being of Hyrule and bruised from physical trauma and emotional trauma.

Link felt as if he had been nothing but helpless to Zelda in the day that had passed. However, that all changed the moment that Zelda had been dismissed from the birthing chamber. Once the world around them slowed down for a moment, Link escorted Zelda to their suite, locked the door behind him and let her do the one thing no one else in the castle seemed to want her to do: sleep.

They had been alone in their quiet sanctuary without anything else to disturb. Link had barely gotten the fire going when Zelda fell asleep. He hardly had a chance to pull the covers over her. He wasn't certain how much he had actually rested the night before. His weary mind had eventually lulled him to sleep. Now, as he stood here watching her, he felt a helpless feeling wash over him once again. He had no idea what she would need or want in the day ahead. He didn't know what he could do for Zelda to make things easier for her. What he did know was that his only desire was to protect her from whatever it was she needed protecting from. Link walked to the fire and picked up the fire iron to stir the embers before he would begin rebuilding it.

In the castle's informal den, a very different morning was unfolding. Impa and Paya had spent the night rather than returning to Kakariko Village. There were matters of importance to be discussed and Impa's presence was vital. She sat at one end of a round claw-footed mahogany table while King Rhoam stirred his tea. Paya sat politely near the massive stone fireplace, feeling the generous heat engulf the room.

"It's been a long day and a long night, My Lord." Impa said, leaning her arms on the table. The King nodded. "Have you been thinking?"

"I have." He said, pausing to sip his tea. "I've thought, possibly too much. Zelda has lost four children. That's not a good sign, Impa. Zelda is twenty-three. Most Hylian women her age has two children by now." Impa nodded in agreement. "It is time to discuss the call for a mistress to bear the burden of carrying the heir or heiress to Hyrule." Paya, caught off guard, turned and looked toward The King, rather bewildered. She didn't realize _that _was the reason she and Impa had stayed the night. Impulsively, Paya responded,

"A Mistress? You mean asking another woman to lie with Master Link?" she asked, the same perplexed look plastered onto her face.

"Quiet, Paya. This matter does not concern you." Impa corrected her. Paya nodded, unhappy with the response and tentatively turned toward the fire once more. She suddenly felt uneasy about this conversation that was unfolding.

"Yes. I and the Sheikah will support your decision to issue a decree through Hyrule. Tell me Sir, have you considered the parameters?" Impa asked.

"That's where I am in need of your wisdom." The King said. "In the past the chosen matron or maiden is given living quarters here on castle grounds. If the chosen is a matron, her husband is too, invited to remain on castle grounds until a pregnancy is confirmed and a child delivered. If the chosen mistress and her husband have a child, we will ask the presence of Sheikah nannies." Impa nodded once again.

"What happens after the pregnancy is confirmed?" She questioned.

"The mistress and shall remain on castle grounds throughout the pregnancy. Master Link will no longer be required to bed her. As with tradition, he will be asked to visit her weekly until the pregnancy enters the end stages. Wingrad will be tasked with the mistress's care." The King said.

"Have you considered would happen if Zelda and the mistress become pregnant during the same period?" Impa asked. 

"Should both pregnancies result in a live birth, the mistress's child will be properly blessed but will not be recognized as having any royal lineage."

"And Zelda's role in all this? She is your daughter, Rhoam. I suggest that you think things through carefully. Zelda needn't get too involved." Impa said.

"Not involved? Her Grace shouldn't get too involved!? Do the two of you hear yourselves?" Paya said, spinning around on the sofa and interrupting the conversation. "It's madness! You're sitting here planning…planning the lives of two people without _any_ consideration of what they would desire. And now, you're just…just saying Her Grace shouldn't be 'too involved'!? All of this revolves around her! And Master Link!? What you're asking him to do is…"

"It's just a formality, Paya." The King began in his calm and stoic tone. "Hyrule has sought mistresses in years past. These things do sometimes happen. Our Kingdom has a strong history of taking good care of the mistress who bears the future of our lands' protection. Why, in many ways, a…a mistress to Hyrule has greater social status and opportunities than most of our noble women." He finished, nodding his head. Impa whole-heartedly agreed.

"He's right Paya. This is….an undesirable situation; but mistresses of the past have been educated, married into higher nobility, and some have even become knowledgeable midwives in The King's court."

"So, you're saying a mistress's future is secured if she bears the next heir or heiress to Hyrule. What if she doesn't? She's dismissed? She's dismissed from the castle grounds as a whore? Because that's the mark she shall wear when she re-enters society. Her prospects for marriage and education are ruined!" Paya said.

"How dare you Paya! That's never happened! Hyrule has _never_ dubbed a mistress a whore! A mistress is only doing for this land the most honorable of acts. Now, kindly turn around and Be. Quiet." Impa stated, emphasizing the end of her sentence with sternness in her voice. Paya took a deep breath and turned around toward the fire once again. She wished she could excuse herself entirely.

"My Lord, I think it needs to be made clear that, upon a live birth, the mistress shall have no contact with the child. She cannot claim the child as hers in any way. The child becomes Master Link and Zelda's the moment it is born." Rhoam nodded.

"Yes. And it must be conveyed that the mistress will receive quality care up to three months after the birth. She will be handsomely compensated and granted re-location in Hyrule anywhere she should choose. If the mistress is a maiden, she will be assured marriage to a man of noble or higher social status. If she is a matron, her husband will be offered appointment within the royal staff." Impa listened carefully. Paya, now feeling as if she had no voice, hadn't said anything else though she sat there with her mind in a whirl. It didn't stop her from shaking her head in disagreement.

"I think you've done well to think through the details, Rhoam…" Impa paused. "…issue the decree." The King took another drink and stared at his mug nodding as he placed it back to the table. The fire's flame cast a reflection on the surface of Rhoam's tea. He exhaled heavily.

"It will reach the farthest corners of Hyrule by the end of the week." He assured her.

"Good morning." Link said softly, seeing as Zelda had begun to stir. She inhaled deeply and turned her head to face Link.

"Morning, my love." She said softly, almost dreamily, as she reached a hand out towards Link's.

"How do you feel?" Link asked, as the heat from the newly rebuilt fire began to permeate the room.

"Mmm…I'm sore." Zelda said, rolling to her side as Link interlaced his fingers with hers.

"It seems you slept well." He said, moving toward her on the mattress. Zelda nodded her head.

"Yes. I was…just so exhausted." She said.

"I know." Link said quietly. "What can I get for you?" he asked, moving Zelda's hair away from her face. Zelda rolled to her back and winced as she pushed herself up on the pillows.

"I feel like I need to take a bath." Zelda said.

"I'll help you." Link assured her, letting go of her hand and rolling out of their bed. He opened up the door to the bath which was absent of much heat due to the fact to Link had kept the doors closed to keep as much heat as possible in the bedroom. The bath lacked the elegance and refinement the master suite did.

The stone floors were always cold in spite of the runners in place. The water was never truly warm, only lukewarm at best. The tall, gothic candelabras in all the corners had tapered candles that never stayed lit. Puddles of wax formed underneath them when they _would _stay lit. Both the floor and candelabras required constant cleaning to keep them from turning into a gunky mess. The round, iron chandelier that hung on a chain held seven pillar candles, all of which would need lit. Fortunately, there was a ladder built into the wall for this exact purpose. The flint strike stone and matches were always close by.

Preparing a bath for Zelda was traditionally a job for Zelda's chambermaid. Husbands in Central Hyrule _never _saw their wives in the bath. Link had already decided he would not be requesting the chambermaid this morning and Zelda didn't protest.

"It's not ideal, but your bath is ready." Link said leaning against the tall, arched double doors. Zelda looked to Link as she slowly pushed herself sideways until her feet hit the floor. She winced again; this time much deeper as she rose to her feet. He nightgown had stains from her own sweat from the night prior. There were traces of dried blood on her gown as well where she had obviously bled through the night. Her body's hormones had not yet forgiven her, and her body temperature hadn't returned to normal. She didn't make eye contact with Link as she made her way to the bath. Once beside the tub, she looked to him, worry and concern overcoming her.

"I…I don't want you to see me like this." She confessed, referring to her swollen and pain-stricken body. Link shook his head and put his hands on Zelda's shoulders.

"Zelda…it's okay. You can't do this by yourself. You can hardly get in and out of the tub on your own. He moved his palm to her cheek. Zelda sniffed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Link you…you don't know how I look. The child was breech and there was trauma and…"

"Zelda…" Link said to her softly before kissing her forehead. "It's alright." Zelda stared at him for a moment with watery eyes before nodding her head and untying her nightgown at the neck. There was something about the reassurance in his eyes. Zelda trusted Link completely and though she was less than confident in her body, she had nothing _but_ confidence in him.

She slipped her gown off her shoulders and allowed it to fall at her feet. She crossed her hands over her chest in hopes to cover her swollen, tender breasts and bloated, uncomfortable stomach. Her hips and her thighs were in too much residual pain to even attempt modesty. Yellow and pale purple bruises adorned Zelda's pelvis. Her own blood stained her skin on the inside of her thighs. Of all her lost pregnancies, this one had taken a much harder toll on her body.

"Here. Give me your hand." Link said, putting one hand behind her back and taking her hand in his. She winced yet again as she bent her knee, lifting her leg higher than she was anticipating stepping into the tub.

"Oh!" she cried out. "Oh….god…that…uuuhh…" Zelda uttered in discomfort. Link held on to her as she managed to get her other leg over the tub and seated into the lukewarm water. There was little natural light that came into the bath through the only small window on the opposite wall. That combined with the unforgiving morning outside cause the bath to be lit more by candlelight than daylight. The tapered candles and the chandelier overhead cast a peach glow over Zelda's pale skin. She sat there in the water supporting herself with her arms on the wooden sides. Link began to pull her hair to the top of her head as he dipped the wash rag into the water. He pressed it into the back of her neck, letting water trickle down her back. Zelda sighed in relief. "Thank you…oooh that's wonderful. Can you…can you wash my hair? Is that too much to ask?" Zelda asked, her voice cracking.

"Nothing is too much to ask, Zelda. And I don't care what you say or how much you disagree with me…you are beautiful." Link dropped her hair and put his fingers to her chin, moving her face to meet his. "Your body is a…" Link lowered his voice, nearly lipping what he said next, "..fucking fortress…" he raised his voice once more. "Do you even realize that?" Despite all the pain the two had endured over the last twenty-four hours, Link's words coerced a chuckle from Zelda.

"Link…" she began, in an almost scolding tone, smiling and drying her teary eyes.

"I'm serious. It's amazing to me what your body is capable of. It's truly indestructible." Link insisted, letting water from the rag run down her arms.

"It feels pretty destroyed right now." Zelda said, gazing at her muddled reflection in the water.

"It's anything but that. Close your eyes. I'm going to get your hair wet." Link said. Zelda did as she was instructed feeling a ladle of water over her head. She shivered a bit as it had already cooled down. She felt a second ladle pour over her.

"Thank you for this." Zelda stated again, so grateful that she had a husband who was willing to care for her even in the lowest of times.

"I'd do anything for you, Zelda." Link assured her sincerely, once again forcing her to smile in the comfort that she had a man in her life who would truly, do anything for her.

"I so much want to stay right here in this room with you for the day. I don't want to face anyone. I don't want to deal with the questions and I especially don't want to deal with father or Impa." Zelda confessed.

"I'll handle them. I think we need to get something to eat when we finish your bath. If your father or Impa requires anything, I'll take care of it. You need your rest." Link assured her. Zelda could feel her heavy heart becoming lighter. It was as if Link were washing away some of the sorrow that consumed her. Zelda had always considered herself to be independent. But the truth was, she didn't know what she would do without Link.

He had helped her tremendously when it came to matters like dealing with her father. Of course, she loved him, but ever since the death of Zelda's mother, her father hadn't been the same man. It put a great strain on their relationship because of the expectation King Rhoam had placed onto Zelda in childhood. Because of Rhoam, Zelda had received the best educational opportunities and had been taught many skills as a girl, including skills that were reserved for sons. He had raised a daughter of high pedigree and of high intellect, but also a daughter who used her education to challenge the world around her. Zelda had been successful at everything she had done in her life: except in motherhood. The truth was, Zelda cared only about the family she and Link wanted so much. She didn't care about her father's irritation and impatience over the lost pregnancies, or that Hyrule was without insurance. The pressure was reaching a boiling point.


	3. Paradise Lost

Nearly two weeks had passed since Zelda's ordeal. She had initially retreated from all of her typical duties within the castle and within Central Hyrule but had since resumed many of her tasks. It helped to occupy her mind and establish routine. Link had returned to his position at the Riverside Stable to care for the horses. A few horses of the Royal team were kept at Riverside due to its proximity to central Hyrule. However, most of the fleet was currently boarded at Lakeside Stable in Faron due to the mild winter compared to Central Hyrule.

Link loved Riverside Stable. He adored the time he spent in the ring training and breaking in the younger horses. He wished he could look after the horses full time instead of dealing with the knights in training. It wasn't that he didn't like training the fleet of future knights of Hyrule, it was just that his heart was with the horses. He loved it even more when Zelda would come to the stable ring to ride. It was nice to have some normalcy to the day after what he and Zelda had been through.

Ember was the trusted stable keeper who watched over the horses in Link's absence. He also kept daily lists of what needed catering to at the stable. This cold, January day was no exception. "Master Link! Good to see you." Ember said watching Link adjust his gloves. Link gave Ember a nod.

"Hi, Ember. Good to see you as well. What's been going on?" Link asked as he proceeded to adjust his scarf.

"I've made some notes. We need to re-shoe three of the horses. The mares have been grazing all morning. It's hard to find grass this time of year. A new yearling will be arriving next week from East Akkala Stable and I hear he's a hot one."

"Oh? Do we have a stall ready?" Link asked, looking at Ember's notes.

"Yes. The last one near the hay…just in case he decides to buck or get aggressive." Ember explained. There was such thing as a horse rating scale to describe temperament. A one was a very calm horse and a ten was considered a hot horse. A hot horse translated to a quick horse, usually a bit high string and tough to train. Link looked forward to the arrival of hot horses. He was one of the few who had the knowledge and patience to train them.

"What else?" Link asked, looking through Ember's notes in greater detail.

"Good news. The saddles and the bridles we discussed at currently being made at the Foothill Stable. We should have them by the end of the month."

"Excellent!" Link said, laying Ember's notes aside. "Sounds like you've had things very well under control here."

"I'd never let a good man down!" Ember said enthusiastically. "And Link…" he began. "I'm so very sorry about your loss. Gotter told me." Link gave Ember a nod.

"Thank you. It's been a long week and it's good to be back here." He said.

"Well, if there's anything you need. Don't hesitate to ask. Parcy is out getting more feed. He should be back within the hour.

"Good. If you don't mind, I'm going to take my girl out." Link said with a smile. Ember laughed.

"Very well! She's waiting for you." Link made his way toward the back of the stable where it had obviously been expanded to a covered barn-like structure. It was perfect to keep the horses out of the elements in the winter months. During the summer months, the openings currently covered by shutters could be removed to allow for a cross breeze. There were seven horses in their stalls, covered in blankets and safe from the elements under roof. Link made it a point to check on each one as he made his way toward the third stall from the end.

As Link inhaled the smell of damp hay, leftover corn and the worn earth beneath his feet, his mind was flooded with memories of springtime here only a few years ago. He and Zelda had been out for a ride and were bringing the horses in for the day. He recalled it being the first warm spring day after winter's icy grasp and how the flowers were beginning to open up. He reminisced how he and Zelda had gone to Batrea Lake afterward. He could still smell the pines and the water and hear the hum of the darners.

He remembered the way Zelda took her boots off, rolled up her riding pants and put her feet in the water and how she encouraged him to do the same. Link's daydream was interrupted by blowing and snorting from the stall he was approaching. "Heeeey. Hey sweet girl." Link smiled endearingly at her as she became increasingly excited. He pulled a stool over to the stall and reached into a nearby bucket for a couple of carrots before stepping onto the stool to see over the stall door. "Oooh, oh look at you! I've missed you. Yes, yes…there you go." Link cooed at her, feeding her a carrot and tussling her mane. Epona: Link's beautiful Draft Horse. In particular, she was a silver bay. She had the sweetest demeanor and most gentle of temperament. Even Zelda's horse, stalled across from Epona, didn't have the same level of docility. Epona was unlike any other horse. "You want to ride, Epona? Hmm? Shall we ride?" Epona began to snort and blow harder, throwing in a soft neigh. She was excited as she saw Link reach for the halter and lead on the nearby hook.

Naturally, all of Epona's excitement got Zelda's horse worked up. She thought maybe she would get out of the stall too. Link didn't want to disappoint too much so he stepped off the stool and moved it over to where Zelda's horse was excitedly eyeing the situation unfolding. "Hello there. Do you miss your Zelda? Hmm? You miss her?" Link asked her softly, feeding her a carrot and giving her forehead and muzzle a gentle rub. "There you go…yes. Zelda will be back soon to ride with you." Link soothed her. Epona however, was getting more jealous by the moment. She gave Link a louder neigh.

He laughed at her and turned his attention back to Epona, moving the stool and stepping up to bridle her. "There you go. Relax. We'll be on our way soon enough." He assured her, opening the stall door and letting it swing open. Link led Epona out who obediently followed. He hooked her lead to the wooden barn beam and proceeded to fetch her winter saddle. It was going to be a cold ride. The saddle had a blanket that was designed to fit underneath it which would help retain Epona's heat. Epona stood patiently as Link got her suited up. He changed into his riding boots all the while examining her to see if he needed anything else for their ride.

It wasn't going to be as lengthy as he would like. Link already had plans to take her up and around Batrea Lake, follow the Hylia River and head past the Crenel Hills, cut over the bridge through the Romani Plains and past the Mabe Prairie, down south past Whistling Hill and back to the stable. He could already feel his heartbeat faster at the thought of being out there in world with Epona.

Without further ado, Link led Epona into the cold outside the covered structure, put his foot in the stirrup and flung himself over her back. Epona neighed in delight. "There, girl…" he said to her, reaching down and giving her neck a pat. Link looked around him, drinking in the barren, January day. "Off we go…" he said, giving Epona a nudge with his heels. Epona could lope for hours. She could travel in an extended trot for even longer. Link had worked with Epona on many different gaits to keep her from becoming fatigued. And when she unleashed her full gallop, the feeling was pure exhilaration. As they loped over the bridge and toward Batrea Lake, Link realized how much he missed Zelda's laughter when she would ride next to him and they would poke fun at castle guards. He missed the way she would take the lead with her horse only to encourage Epona to gallop and keep up. Zelda loved to ride as much as Link did.

Link had this fantasy of leaving the castle with Zelda, moving to Hateno and taking the Royal team with them. The horses would have plenty of room to graze, the people there were accommodating, and it was an ideal place to raise a family. He knew Zelda would indulge in her research there. As Link crossed the Nabi Lake bridge and brought Epona to her extended trot, Link couldn't shake the image of Zelda with her nose in a book, sitting on the porch of their Hateno home. He knew that Zelda would be in love with the idea of being serenaded by the hum of the windmills and the laid-back way of life there. Out here, no one could stop him from dreaming.

Link could see parts of the Hylia River frozen on the edges from the cold. It wasn't this cold in Hateno. All that cold stayed high on Mount Lanayru. Though it did occasionally snow, Hateno was more mild than Central Hyrule. Link continued to be lost in his thoughts as he brought Epona to a full gallop approaching the Crenel Hills. She could go. There was no stopping her now. The cold stung Link's exposed skin but he didn't care. Nothing could compare to the feeling that overcame Link when he felt Epona's unrestrained strength. She hadn't galloped like this for a good three weeks nor had she gotten this far away from the stable in quite a while. Link caught sight of the castle in the distance, tall, regal and imposing on the skyline. Truthfully, at a distance, it looked most magnificent. Link slowed Epona down once again as he made his way through the Romani Plains. In the summer months, these grassy lowlands were full of herons and wild boar. Crows and migrating rabbits were all to be found during the winter.

Link's ride would be coming to an end soon. He would round out Whistling Hill and be back to the stable soon. Truthfully, he was ready to warm up a bit. Though Epona didn't seem to mind the cold, Link was starting to think about sitting by the fire with Zelda upon his return to the castle. He was looking forward to hearing about her day over tea in the nook that was a part of their master suite. He could see the stable in the distance now and so he slowed Epona to a lope once again. His face was flushed and felt cool to the touch as Epona slowed to a walk at the back of the stable.

"Master Link!" Ember called. "Tell me, how did the Crenel Hills look today?"

"Cold, unforgiving…incredible." Link told him with a smile as he dismounted Epona and gave her cheek a good pat.

"Ah, that's grand! I'm glad to hear it. Listen, The King has requested your presence at the castle." Ember relayed.

"Oh?" Everything okay?" Link asked, putting his hands over his cold and reddened nose.

"Yes, yes. No pressing matters. One of the guards is here with his horse. You can ride back with him and I'll care for Epona." Ember said. Link shook his head.

"Very well. And thank you Ember, for all you've taken care of lately." Link said, walking into the stable to change his boots once more.

Once back at the castle, Link knocked on The King's study door, opening it without waiting on a response. He peeked inside to see The King standing before the fireplace. "You wished to see me, My Lord?" Link asked, opening the door farther.

"Yes. Please come in. How was your ride?" The King asked, his hands behind his back, having yet to turn around.

"Fantastic, thank you. It felt so liberating to be out again." Link shared with a smile as he sat down in the high back chair near the round table. The King chuckled.

"You never have liked winter, Master Link. Being all cooped up in this castle with your own restlessness has never been one of your preferences." Link laughed at him.

"No, sir. It has not." The King was quiet as he stared into the fire. He had hardly moved from his spot.

"Speaking of…restlessness…" he began, "…surely you must be restless about the given circumstance surrounding your child…or lack thereof." Link didn't answer immediately. He wasn't sure how.

"Um…well, I…I…hate it for Zelda that she has endured so much to bring our child into this world though it has been the will of the Goddess to take it away. I wouldn't…. wouldn't call it restless, really, just…. Saddened...helpless." Link said, slightly tripping over his words. His attention was diverted to a piece of paper lying on the table before him. He couldn't read it from afar except for the large letterhead: ROYAL DECREE.

"Link, I understand that you love Zelda. I witness daily, your dedication and devotion to her. Which, as her father, pleases me greatly."

"Thank you, sir." Link said.

"But…" The King paused and turned to face Link, his back to the fire. "…Zelda has failed you as a wife for she has not fulfilled her duty to bear your child." The statement caught Link off guard.

"With all due respect, My Lord…she has not failed me. Zelda is a wonderful wife and she will be a most adoring mother." Link said.

"Yes, I have no doubts. However, I think it is time for someone else to carry the burden for her." The King said, calmly. Link studied him, both confused and concerned by what he was haring.

"What are you saying, My Lord?"

"I've issued a decree, Link. By now, it should have arrived in the far reaches of Hyrule. I've summoned the presence of a mistress to act in Zelda's place." Link felt as if he had just been hit in the face with the force of a thousand bombs. What happened to his plans of having the rest of the afternoon with Zelda by the fire? What happened to his perfect afternoon with Epona? _This _was the reason he was called back to the castle!? Link was mortified.

"Wh….whaa…what!? A mistress!? You've…. a decree for a _mistress_!? What the… Oh my…..god…I can't…" Link could feel his heart racing. He couldn't even organize his thoughts.

"It's fine, Link. You won't bed her in your own quarters and rest assured, Zelda will be far removed from this." The King said calmly. Link's normally calm and reserved composure wasn't cracking, it was shattering.

"Bed her!? Far…re….removed….wha…I took a vowel, sir!" Link pleaded. "I stood before the goddess Hylia in the holiest temple in Hyrule and swore my honor and fidelity until death to my wife! I did _not_ promise to love and honor her only until she couldn't bear our children!" Link's face was turning pink. "THIS IS MY WIFE MY LORD!" Link nearly shouted. He could feel himself getting hot all over. He shook his head in disbelief. "My Lord..." he began, standing up from his chair and dropping to one knee before the king. "...it's your daughter…." He nearly wept the words.

"Master Link, it's within reason to call upon a mistress. It bears no evidence to the condition of your marriage. Many perfectly happy marriages utilize a mistress when times get..."

"Do you hear yourself!? Do you hear this blasphemy!? Do you hold your daughter in no dignity? You're asking me to lie with another woman! I won't have it!" Link said emphatically with pleading eyes, looking up from the floor to The King. "My Lord….I am…I am asking you…not as a Knight, not as a Noble…I am asking as your _son-in-law_….as your daughter's husband….please don't do this…don't do it…cancel the decree…please, My Lord. " Link could feel his stomach in knots at the mere thought of another woman being on castle grounds…let alone…..no. He couldn't, He was utterly nauseated at the thought of all this. Rhoam said nothing. Though he swallowed hard and appeared to be fighting his own unspoken emotion, he said nothing.

Link felt another wave of sickness overcome him. In spite of that, he had to gather himself. He rose to his feet and walked to the table. He looked to the decree sitting there menacingly on the table. "My Lord…you are going to do as you desire for you are the resounding voice over our great kingdom. I realize I am powerless in your decisions though you were noble enough to give me your daughter's hand. I realize you are a man who is deeply entrenched in tradition and the ways of old in Hyrule. But My Lord…I swear on the goddess Hylia as my witness…I will _not _take a mistress." Link stated, almost angrily as he hastily made his way to the door, slamming it behind him. It had been a gut-wrenching end to a wonderful day.


	4. The Call to Castle Town

4 – The Call to Castle Town

"Impa! Impa! Did you know about this!? Did you!?" Zelda almost shouted at Impa who sat at the table in the study with a stack of papers. It was mid-morning and Zelda had barged in unannounced and uninvited.

The night before, Link had shared the information with Zelda that had been relayed to him by her father. Naturally, Zelda was thrown by this and devastated that her father would make such a move without saying a word. After lots of thought and a very sleepless night, Zelda had become suspicious of Impa's involvement because Impa and Paya had been at the castle far longer than they had ever been before when Zelda lost a child. Now, she stood before the table where Impa sat in the study ready to confront her.

"Why are you raising your voice, Your Grace?" Impa calmly asked continuing to scan the papers in her stack.

"Don't you do that to me! Impa…. did….you….know." Zelda asked, feeling herself becoming unglued.

"I know not what you refer to, Zelda." Impa said, making a mark on one of the papers.

"Yes, you do. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Impa…tell…me…now." Zelda accused Impa, her hands beginning to shake. Impa huffed, clearly irritated with Zelda.

"Zelda, stop acting this way. Please, can't you see that…" Zelda had reaching her breaking point. She never raised her voice and she rarely disputed anything out loud. What Zelda did next, shook even the unempathetic Impa.

"GOD DAMN IT IMPA! LOOK AT ME! GET THESE….FFFFUCKING PAPERS…" In the midst of Zelda's outburst she reached out, grabbing the stack of papers before Impa and sending them flying.

"ZELDA!" Impa screeched.

"LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT! I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DECREE!?" Zelda's eyes cut through Impa the same way a savage beast attacks its prey.

"Zelda…" Impa began.

"ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION IMPA!" Impa had _never _heard Zelda like this.

"Your father had no choice! The decree had to be issued!" Impa stated sternly.

"What….was your involvement in the decree?" Zelda asked, trying to calm her tone.

"I provided…general insight your father needed to…" Zelda interrupted.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION IMPA!" she hissed.

"I helped him write it, okay!? Okay, Zelda!? Your father and I set all of the parameters! I swore my allegiance to your family when you were born, Zelda! I swore to protect the Hylian good! In order to protect you and cover up your failures, your father had no choice but to call for a mistress!" Impa lectured her.

"My failures!? MY FAILURES!?" Zelda demanded.

"Yes! Your failures! You've failed your father, you've failed your husband, you've failed yourself and you've failed Hyrule! The decree is out there! We are already gathering candidates! Master Link _shall_ lie with a mistress for the sake of Hyrule."

"I can bear a child, Impa, I just…" Zelda sulked.

"Oh, can you? Really? Because….it that seems that you can't." Impa said, studying Zelda's crumbling features.

"I trusted you…. I've trusted you since I was a child, Impa. I've always believed in your greater good." Zelda was in tears. She was so hurt, so broken and she could feel the familiarity of exhaustion setting in. She was so tired of _this. _All of this. Without another word, Zelda turned around and left impa alone in the study. She didn't bother to close the door.

Paya had heard every word of what had just unfolded as she had been in the parlor preparing Impa's tea. She appeared in the open doorway shortly thereafter, pushing the door open. "May I come in?" she asked of Impa.

"You may." Impa looked up at Paya holding a tea tray. Paya's footsteps were muted by the area rug. She paused and looked at the scattered papers on the floor. Paya glanced at Impa, back to the floor, and to Impa once more.

"These are…responses…. aren't they? These are responses to that awful decree, aren't they?"

"Leave the tea. That was your only job." Impa slammed the tea tray down in a clang. Impa jumped.

"Do you…. not even care the slightest what you and His Majesty has done? Did you not hear Zelda at all? It's as if you and His Majesty, The King, don't hear a single word except for what comes out of your own mouths!"

"Your words teeter on disrespect." Impa warned her.

"Well, if having an opinion is disrespect than I am guilty as charged." She confessed.

"Why do you even care about the Hylian affairs? You don't serve the royal family in any capacity."

"You're right. Why should I care? It's not _my_ husband who's being ordered to have another woman in his bed. It's not _my _marriage that's being put through the gauntlet. It's not _me _who has faced the struggle of infant loss. Why should I bother to worry?" Paya huffed. "I care because I just witnessed a good woman break down before you. I care because Master Link is being put in a horrible, _horrible_ situation. And the saddest part is that both Her Grace and Master Link have no control!"

"We have to face the reality. Of course, Zelda is a good woman. Master Link is the most noble man I've ever met. I don't _want_ her to have to sit back and wait as a mistress beds her husband. I don't _want _Master Link to have a child by someone other than Zelda. But this is where we are now." Impa explained.

"And how do you have _so many_ responses to the decree already?" Paya asked. Impa stood from her chair and begin to scoop up the papers scattered around the floor.

"When you tempt a dog with meat does it not bite, Paya?" Impa asked, organizing her stack.

-THREE WEEKS LATER-

**LauraBeth, 20 – West Necluda, Dueling Peaks**

As January crept into February, an excited and overwhelmed LauraBeth met a close friend at her home nestled in the Dueling Peaks. "You cannot be serious!? Read it again." Her friend Jo demanded. LauraBeth couldn't hide her smile as she cleared her throat.

"On behalf of King Rhoam and the kingdom of Hyule, your presence is requested in court on the tenth day of February. You have been exclusively selected as a candidate to fulfill the duties of Honorable Mistress to Hyrule!" LauraBeth read, practically bouncing of the floor.

"I can't believe this! Are you the only one? Is this…a…a pre-selection or something?" Jo asked.

"It says that I've been selected as a candidate. I don't think I'm the only one…" LauraBeth paused and smiled all over at her friend. "…but I'm the right one!" she squealed. The girls giggled ecstatically as Jo hugged LauraBeth.

"So, what are the details? How are you getting to Central Hyrule? Where do you go? How long do you stay?"

"All the information is here in this letter. Look, Jo! It bears The King's seal!" LauraBeth showed her friend, running her finger over the broken wax seal with Rhoam's emblazoned "H" for Hyrule. "I'm to be at the Castle Town. I must make my own arrangements. From there, we will be escorted by royal carriage the rest of the way!" LauraBeth's eyes sparked.

"Again, I ask, how are you getting there?" Jo asked.

"That's where…. you come in." LauraBeth said tentatively. "My parents aren't exactly thrilled about this."

"Why not!? If you're picked…which you will be because you are _clearly_ the best, you'll marry a noble! Why wouldn't you be picked. Honestly, you're _much_ prettier than Her Grace anyway." Jo assured her. LauraBeth flipped her long blonde hair and flashed Jo her million-rupee smile.

"Listen, you're my best friend. I'll make sure you get Castle Town. You're going to be the best thing Master Link ever had." Jo said before hugging her friend tightly.

**Ulia, 22 – Hebra, Tabantha Frontier**

"You're sure about this?" Han, a bridge engineer from the Rayne Highlands asked his wife, Ulia. She shook her head at him.

"I'm sure." She answered with affirmation. "Now that it's real…if you give me your blessing, I'm sure." Han scanned the letter that bore The King's seal.

"I won't lie, Ulia. I've always wanted to work in The Kings' court. I have reservations, of course. You realize you _do _have to lie with another man and carry a child that is not mine?" Han asked, clearly not completely convinced that Ulia should go through with this.

"Yes. Yes, I realize I will _actually_ have to go through with it." Her words were convincing but in her mind, she didn't have a problem with the idea of bedding Master Link in place of her husband.

"And Cadis?" Han asked.

"She will be cared for by a Sheikah nanny. A _Sheikah_ _nanny_." Ulia emphasized, smiling.

"We don't even ask my mother to watch Cadis, and now you're willing to turn her over to a Sheikah nanny?" Han questioned.

"Someone has to watch her…I'll be busy." Ulia whispered the latter part of her sentence to her husband. He couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's enthusiasm.

"And if I give you my blessing and you are selected, do I come with you or do I remain here in Hebra?"

"You would of course come with me. Han, I wouldn't have even thought about doing this alone…without you and your support. At the end of the day, _you _are my husband and the one I love. You, me, Cadis…it would work out. All I need is your blessing." Ulia said, lying her hand over her husband's. He gave her a nod.

"I love you Ulia and you have my blessing. I will personally take you to Castle Town." Han assured her. Ulia's face lit up.

"Thank you….thank you, Han." She said, embracing him eagerly.

**Roa, 21 – Akkala, Akkala Highlands**

The birds chirped and fought each other over the little bit of grain that was scattered along the ground. "Roa!" a voice called to the young woman at the well. "Roa! Roa, you must see this." She said, hurrying over to where Roa was collecting water.

"Mother, I have my…" Roa stopped talking when she saw what her mother had in her hand.

"You don't say?" Roa said with skepticism in her voice.

"Open it! Open it now." Her mother encouraged her, her eyes glistening. Roa cracked the wax seal and opened the enclosed letter, scanning it quickly.

"Oh my…this is…they've picked me, mother. I'm a candidate for Master Link's mistress.

"Roa…my child. If you are chosen, you will have _so _much more opportunity than you will here." Roa smiled.

"I can't believe I got this letter. Can you see it, mother? If I were to have the child of Hyrule…I could further my education instead of working in these vegetable patches and carrying water." Roa said, stopping to spend a moment in her daydream.

"And you'd be assured a good marriage, Roa." Her mother said.

"I have to get to Castle Town. How will I get all the way there?"

"Your brother." Roa's mother assured her. "He will take you."

"This is…it's like a dream or something. I never believed I'd actually get a letter in return from The King's court." Roa said, having forgotten about her bucket full of water.

"I'll sew you a new dress! Let's go get you measured. You'll have to look your very best!" Her mother said, leaving the water behind and hurrying Roa back to the house.

**Delpha, 23 – East Necluda, The Lurelin Village**

The southern region of East Necluda was the only part of Hyrule not frozen in February. The air was mild and walking along the cool, sandy beaches barefoot was a common sight in The Lurelin Village. Delpha watched her son, Perry, as he dug his deep, sandy hole. The water was too cold to be in the edge of the waves but as much as Delpha tried, she couldn't keep Perry away from building castles and digging his hands deep into the gritty sand. He was nearly four years old and could play more independently on the beach than the year before. Delpha pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders as she sat there on the rock ledge. "Not too far, Perry!" she called to her son, cautiously ensuring he didn't stray too close to the water. "There's plenty of sand for you!" She assured him.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the February air around her and listening to the gulls call in the distance. "Delpha! Delpha! Get Perry and come here for a moment!" a voice called to her. It was her husband, Luran, calling from the porch of their home.

"Very well, just a moment." She said, standing up from the rock ledge and walking toward her son. "Let's clean up, Perry. Papa needs us." She cooed at him. Perry reluctantly left behind his work of art so that Delpha could clean his hands up and take him to their home. "Oooh, goodness. Whew…you're getting so big. Mama's poor body can't pick you up the way it used to." She told him. Once Delpha had Perry hefted up to her hip, they made their way back to their home. Luran had the door propped open, airing out what appeared to be burnt crab.

"Smells like something went wrong in here." Delpha said, putting Perry to the floor.

"Well, it did actually but something else has gone very right. Luran said to his wife. Her peculiar look awaited an elaboration. Luran held up a very important looking document.

"Sit down. I've been reviewing something that came for you today. You've been selected."

"Selected?" Delpha asked. Luran raised his eyebrows at her. Delpha softly gasped. "Oh…_selected_."

"Yes. You're going to Castle Town on February tenth." Delpha was very taken aback by Luran's words and pleasantly surprised. She nodded her head.

"Alright…I suppose we should ourselves prepare for this."

**Nomi, 20 – East Necluda, Hateno Village**

"Your father and I have discussed this, Nomi. Though we have our reservations, we are going to support your call to Castle Town." a woman said to her daughter.

"Really?" Nomi asked, the light bouncing in her eyes as she sat at the dinner table with her family.

"Yes. Your mother and I will make sure you arrive to Castle Town safely. Though this is not the path we would have chosen for you, we also recognize you are going to make your own decision." Her father said.

"Thank you! Thank you both! I'm going to make Hateno proud! I'm just sure of it. No one loves Hateno or Hyrule more than I!" Nomi proclaimed. She giggled. "I can't believe this is happening! I wonder if I'll meet Her Grace, the princess?"

"Don't get your hopes up, young lady. I'm sure you aren't the only one appearing on the tenth of the month. You don't have a place in Hyrule history right now." Nomi's mother cautioned her.

"I know. I'm just so very excited to go! I can't imagine what it must be like to be _in_ the castle! And to be on castle grounds!? I've dreamt of seeing it for so long! It's just all so grand!" Nomi said, enchanted.

"Let' think realistically for a moment, Nomi. What are your plans if you aren't the final selection and come back to Hateno from the castle?" Her father asked.

"I…I don't know. I guess…I guess I haven't thought about it." She said.

"You need to. This isn't something that you can invest your entire heart into. I'm sure there are other ladies across Hyrule, who knows how many, who are just as hopeful as you are." Nomi's mother cautioned.

"I supposed I'll return to the dairy farm if I am not the chosen one. Ooooh, but I just can't return to the dairy fields! I will work hard to be the one who remains in Hyrule!" Nomi said excitedly.

"The tenth of February is not far away. You will know soon enough!" Her father assured her.


	5. The Honorable Mistress to Hyrule

February 10th was a miserable, gloomy, wind-beaten day. The carriage dispatched from the castle to Castle Town had arrived promptly as indicated in the instructional letter the five women had received. The coachman helped each of them into the carriage: two in the front, LauraBeth and Roa. Three in the back, Nomi, Delpha, and Ulia. Once all five were situated, the wheels began to roll forward. They were on their way to Hyrule Castle. "Are you nervous?" Roa whispered to LauraBeth as they got started.

"No, I'm not nervous" LauraBeth said, eyeing Roa's dress. "Did you make that dress?"

"I didn't, my mother did." Roa said.

"Hmm.." was all LauraBeth said as she raised her eyebrows at the crude, handmade nature.

"How old are you?" Roa asked.

"I'm 20. You?"

"21." Roa answered. LauraBeth smiled, feeling as if she had just one-upped the woman next to her for being a year younger.

"Where are you from?" Delpha asked Nomi, who sat to her left.

"Hateno." She answered.

"Yes? My husband's from Hateno." She said.

"Oh? You're married?" Nomi questioned, not expecting a married woman to be a potential candidate for the Mistress to Hyrule.

"Yes." Delpha answered her.

"I'm married too." Ulia, who sat to Delpha's right, said feeling relieved that someone else besides her was married.

"How long?" Delpha asked.

"Three years." Ulia said. "And you?"

"Five years." Delpha answered. Nomi listened to the two women beside her. Her confidence waivered for a moment as she realized that these two women were both more experienced than she. Some thoughts raced through her mind: What if the royal family preferred a married woman over a maiden? She was a virgin and these two women beside her were not; what if the royals didn't want a virgin Mistress? Nomi had thought she had a lot to offer Hyrule…until now.

"Do either of you…. oh my…" Nomi's thoughts were interrupted because the carriage had come to a near stop as the coachman waited for the iron gates to allow them passage to the interior castle roadway. The women were in awe as the massive gates opened up completely and they lunged forward. The whitewashed, gray tones of the castle were upon them. The sound of horses' hooves echoed between the stone pillars as the rhythmic steps hit the cobblestones.

The women had never seen anything like this, nor on such a grand scale. The cold and heavy clouds that loomed over the castle made it look even more ominous and intimidating. There was no more talk within the carriage. Roa could feel her heart fluttering because they were currently moving underneath the successive flying buttresses. She felt very small and insignificant underneath the towering stone structures that cast the most harrowing of shadows.

Without warning, the carriage came to a halt, startling the women inside. "Here we are ladies. The chambermaids will be here to help you inside. They will show you the informal lounge. And ladies…" the coachman began. "…I will be here to return you to Castle Town upon the conclusion of the day. One of you…one of you will travel in a private carriage." LauraBeth smiled with pride at the coachman's words, knowing that spot would be reserved for her. The door to the carriage flung open.

"Greetings, ladies. Welcome. Welcome to Hyrule Castle. Please, take my hand." The guard extended his hand. Roa was the first to be helped from the carriage, followed by LauraBeth, Nomi, Delpha and Ulia. The women looked around them as the wind screeched through the flying buttresses. "The chambermaid awaits at the door. Let us get out of the wind, shall we?" the guard said, escorting the women to the door as the wind tossed them around. Two other guards permitted them through the arched, walnut doors and opened up to them a world they never knew existed.

Ulia gasped as she stepped inside the western wing of the castle. She marveled at the burgundy floor runners, the row of cast iron chandeliers with their candles' soft flames. The rich Chesnutt beams rose above them and came to a point high above the chandelier chains. The foyer smelled of sweet cinnamon and clove and the heavy indigo blue curtains were pulled back with golden hued, meticulously fashioned cords.

"Woooooow…." Ulia muttered under her breath. LauraBeth smiled all over in amazement at the regal luxury around her. She felt as if she were born for this. Nomi's attention was directed to the informal lounge just to the left. The heavy walnut frame gave way to a room clad in the same indigo window dressings and a walnut and marble fireplace. In Nomi's eyes, this was the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. She indulged in the tray ceiling and the brass fixtures that held the candles.

Roa looked at her reflection in the massive, gothic mirror that hung on the wall near the marble columns that separated the corridor from the foyer. As she stared at her own image, she began to have an inner panic that she simply didn't belong within these walls. It was beginning to become too much for her. This was more than she had bargained for but then again, she wasn't sure _what_ she expected. The women were approached by a figure coming down the long, chandelier-clad hallway.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Hyrule castle. My name is Paya and I am the closest aide to Impa the elder of the Sheikah tribe." Paya said, forcing a smile. "The five of you will be meeting Lady Impa shortly. For now, I would like to invite each of you to the informal lounge to my right. Here, we will have tea and I will answer any questions you may have." Paya moved first, followed by one of the chambermaids. The other chambermaid gestured the women into the lounge. The chambermaids would work to prepare tea service while the ladies got situated.

"Please leave your coats at the door, they will be collected shortly." Paya said, pointing to the hooks near the open frame. LauraBeth sat closest to the fire, with Roa on the opposite side. Delpha was to LauraBeth's right, Nomi beside Roa and Ulia in the middle creating a U shape around the fire. Each of them sat tensely in the velvet covered cushions on the chairs.

"Your tea, my Lady." The chambermaid said, handing a cup and saucer to Roa. Roa took the saucer with shaking hands. She was terrified she would drop royal china on the rug.

"Ladies, do you have any questions for me?" Paya asked, ensuring the tea service was completed.

"I have one." LauraBeth spoke up, sipping her tea and thanking the chambermaid. "Is Her Grace, Princess Zelda aware that we are here today?" Paya studied LauraBeth.

"I'm sorry. I cannot comment on Her Grace's daily affairs." Pay said. She lied. Of course, Zelda knew. She had spent the entire morning doing everything in her power to forget the fact that she couldn't fight for her husband anymore. No one had listened to her concerns. No one had listened to Link's concerns. Zelda had put up a good fight for him and for the two of them; a fight she had lost.

"This…Lady Impa…what's she like?" Nomi asked with apprehension. Paya had to orchestrate her words carefully.

"She's firm and fair." Was all Paya said. It was her second lie this afternoon. The idea of tea was to refresh everyone after their long trips to central Hyrule when in reality, the anticipation of what was to come hung in the air. There weren't any further questions as no one was particularly sure what to ask…or if anything should be asked.

"Thank you for the tea." Delpha said, handing over her cup and saucer for a chambermaid.

"You're very welcome. Would you like a hot towel?" the chambermaid offered.

"Please." Delpha said, taking the towel from a bowl the chambermaid presented her. Delpha created a chain reaction for the other ladies. LauraBeth was feeling butterflies in her stomach because she felt like they were getting closer to what they had come here for.

"Ladies, when you are ready, please meet me at the end of the hallway to your right. We will be proceeding down the west corridor to the Grand Hall." Paya instructed. The Grand Hall was where all of the official business was conducted. It was lined with eight banquet tables and along removable desk at the front of the room which sat six. The Kings chair, appropriately adorned, sat in the middle of the desk. The ceilings reached to the heavens and the stained-glass windows cast brilliance into the room on a sunny day.

LauraBeth, with her eagerness and confidence was the first to meet Paya, followed by Delpha, Roa, Ulia and Nomi. "Are we ready ladies?" Paya asked. The women nodded in obedience. Paya took a deep breath and sighed as she turned around to face the double doors. She knew that once she opened these doors, leading these women down the west corridor toward the Grand Hall she would be fulfilling the exact desires of The King that she so adamantly detested. Paya wondered why she continued to aide Impa the way she did. This whole experience made her question many things about her position. She pushed the doors open and started the long walk to the Grand Hall. The corridor was a stark contrast to the warm and inviting informal lounge. There was a cool draft and the smell of burning wood loomed.

As the ladies followed Paya, no one said a word and no one made eye contact. They finally turned a corner and headed up a slight incline into the hall of heirlooms. Here, relics from Hyrule's past were on display. But most importantly, this hall also housed all the official portraits of Kings and Queens past, royal children, respected Hylians, Sheikah protectors, Gorons and Zoras of great rank and most importantly…the many photos of Link and Zelda. Delpha carefully examined King Rhoam's official portrait, seeing that it was taken with a woman of slim build and elegant features. She didn't know it had been his wife.

It was overwhelming to see all the notables to Hyrule in one place. LauraBeth gazed upon Master Link's official portrait with hungry eyes. However, when she shifted her focus to he and Zelda's official wedding portrait and Zelda's bridal set, even she realized that she was not the highly coveted Hylian maiden she thought she was. She could feel Zelda's enchanting stare, putting LauraBeth firmly into her place and, for the first time today, knocking her down a couple notches.

They made their way to the end of the hall where a cast of the Hylian Shield hung over the door. "Ladies, my time with you has reached an end for now. Please come inside and do not cross past the chandelier in the middle. You are in Lady Impa's hands now." Paya said, opening the door to the Great Hall. Nomi audibly gasped. She seriously considered running the other way because this was it. Once she was in that room, she couldn't debate whether or not she could do this. Before any sound could exit her throat, she had already stepped across the threshold of the daunting and superb Grand Hall.

LauraBeth, now drained of all her airs had to lead the line to the center of the room where the massive, iron and wood chandelier hung. She stopped underneath it as Paya had instruction. LauraBeth was in the middle, Delpha to her left, and Nomi to Delpha's left. To LauraBeth's right was Ulia and Roa. The Grand Hall was eerily quiet. Roa was nervous that even her breath disrupted the silence too much. The door at the back of the Grand Hall opened and Impa appeared, the door slamming behind her. She walked slowly, almost menacingly toward the women as they dropped to one knee. Impa took it upon herself to walk in front of each of them before taking her place in front of the desk.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Impa. I am the sole elder of the Sheikah and my life's work has been allegiance to protecting the royal family. You are here today because you were the five candidates, I hand selected out of a total of two hundred thirty-three. Don't think you were selected because I think you have something unusually special. Please state your names for me and where you are from." Impa said, shooting her eyes to Nomi.

"Nn…Nnn…Nomi, Hateno. Delpha, The Lurelin Village. LauraBeth…Dueling Peaks. Ulia, Ta…bantha Frontier. Roa, Akkala." The women stated.

"You may rise. I will be speaking with each of you in the office chambers behind me. You are to answer any and all questions asked of you regardless of how intrusive they may be. Once you enter the office chamber behind me, some of you will not be returning to this room. Of the five of you, three will leave. I will then decide between the remaining two." Impa's instructions were interrupted by the loud opening and slamming of the door behind her. LauraBeth's heart stopped.

"MASTER LINK!" She half-yelled, breathlessly, dropping to one knee.

"Master Link…" Nomi repeated, dropping to her knee as well. The other women repeated in succession. As Link made his way toward Impa, LauraBeth couldn't help but glance up from the floor the best she could. If you were down on one knee such as this, you best keep your eyes on the floor…which she did not.

"Oh….my…god…" LauraBeth lipped to Ulia beside her.

Ulia, suddenly very overcome, returned LauraBeth's gaze. Ulia needed to pick her mouth up from the floor because Link looked _very_ different from his official portrait. He was much more toned and sculpted and his features softer and simply tantalizing. In her mind, he didn't look _this good_. Ulia could feel her body shake from nerves. She questioned whether or not she could actually be naked in front of a man who looked like this. Ulia realized that she had projected the image of her husband onto Link which is what caused her to be so certain of herself. Now, the reality stood before her: Link was not her husband and he was _completely _out of her husband's league. Ulia felt like she may throw up from her nerves.

Impa, completely pissed at Link's presence, shot daggers at him. "You were _not_ to be here until a decision was reached." She hissed as lowly as she could as to not cause a scene. "You're dressed like a peasant." She added, seeing as Link was dressed in his navy blue winter tunic and lined, tan pants.

Link shrugged and shook his head at Impa despite the formalities before him. He said nothing. He was afraid that if he dared open his mouth all the wrong words would come flying out. He didn't want to engage in a screaming match with Impa in front of the five guests. Link's castle-bred roots kept his overt politeness intact. "I have nothing I desire to say anything to you." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Well, you will speak to me. Why are you here against _my _direction?" Impa asked.

"Because _you're _here against _my _will." Impa scowled at Link and huffed, irritated. The truth was, Link was here because he intentionally wanted to disobey her directives. He wanted to make her stir, if even for a moment.

"Listen, this is the only time your opinion matters to me so whichever one of these women you want in your bed, you best tell me now." Impa threatened Link. He could feel a combination of rage and sickness boil inside him.

"There's already a woman in my bed. There isn't room for a whore." Link hissed at her as quietly as he could.

"Then go find another bed, Master Link…the castle is full of them." Impa said, ready to claw his throat open. Link had two choices: turn around and leave before he did something he would regret…or do the thing he would regret. He chose to leave but not before intentionally letting the door close loudly.

"Ladies, you may rise. My apologies. Master Link's presence was not requested at this time…" Impa cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Now, let us continue. You…" Impa said extending a finger to Nomi. "Come with me. The rest of you, please remain where you are. This won't take long." Impa instructed, turning around and heading to the back door where the office was located.

Nomi felt the color drain from her face. She never dreamed she would be first. Her legs felt like rubber as she followed Impa. Once inside the small room, Impa situated herself behind a desk and motioned for Nomi to sit. She did so, but nervously sat on the edge of the chair, eyeing the door on the opposite wall.

"Nomi? Is it?" Impa asked.

"Yes." Nomi answered.

"Nomi, why did you decide to come here today?" Impa asked, her hands folded on the desk.

"Um…I…um….I love my Kingdom and…I know that…I could fulfill the needs for Hyrule."

"Are you a virgin, Nomi?" Impa asked, bluntly. Nomi felt embarrassed. People didn't ask things like this in Hateno.

"I…. beg your pardon?" she said.

"Did I stutter? Answer the question, Nomi."

"Yes…yes, I am." She said, clenching her fingers in her lap.

"Are you prepared to lose your virginity to a man you will not marry and give up a child you bear?" Impa asked. Nomi was blindsided. She had never truly thought of it that way. In her mind it had seemed…different. But Impa was right. She would not marry the man whose child she bore. She would not raise the child she bore. Nomi's naivety was glaring.

"Um…I…I…won't even…I wouldn't see the…child?" Nomi asked.

"No. You're doing a favor to Hyrule where Her Grace has lacked. You would have _nothing_ to do with the child." Impa said. It was not the answer Nomi expected and the look on her face said it all. In Nomi's mind, this had a fairy tale ending that was anything but that. "I think we're done here, Nomi. Thank you. The door is to the left." Impa said, cutting things off.

"Th…thank you for the opportunity, Lady Impa." Nomi said, leaving that room as quickly as she could. Impa appeared again before the remaining four. Roa's breath shuddered because she realized that Nomi was gone.

"You." Impa said, pointing to Delpha. Delpha nodded and followed Impa into the same office. Once again situated Impa began with the same questioning routine. However, Delpha was a married woman and Impa had further questions.

"You're married. Why would your husband give you his blessing to carry the child of Hyrule?"

"My husband and I are grateful for the protection that Hyrule has given us in the Lurelin VIlliage. Any opportunity to give back to the protection of Hyrule is honorable to he and I." Delpha answered.

"Do you have any children?" Impa questioned.

"Yes, a son. He is four years old."

"And the pregnancy? Was it free of complication?" Impa asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It was. He was born healthy and full term at nearly nine pounds."

"When your husband has you, is he satisfied?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Delpha answered without hesitation. She had not broken eye contact with Impa.

"How do you know this?" she questioned.

"He tells me so." Delpha answered. Impa shook her head.

"Return to the grand hall, Lady Delpha." She instructed.

"Thank you, Lady Impa." Delpha said returning through the same door. Impa followed her out and pointed a finger at LauraBeth.

"Come with me." All LauraBeth needed to flood her with confidence once again was the unexpected appearance of Link. She proudly followed Impa. Again, Impa went through her opening question: "LauraBeth, why did you decide to come here today?"

"To bed Master Link and give him everything his wife cannot." She answered with a smile. If looks could kill, LauraBeth would have been dead on the spot.

"The door is to the left." Impa said, standing up.

"What?!" LauraBeth asked, bewildered by the immediate dismissal.

"You heard me. The door…is to…the left." Impa said, reiterating that LauraBeth was done. Mortified that she was dismissed so suddenly, LauraBeth left and Impa returned to the Grand Hall.

"You." she said, pointing to Ulia. Ulia's heart pounded as she followed Impa into the office. Impa had hardly sat down when Ulia broke down.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Lady Impa. I can't do this…I….I can't do it. I just…I….thank you Lady, Impa." Ulia said, seeing the door to the left and excusing herself before Impa could even ask what brought her here. She had left so hastily that Impa hadn't even had a chance to compose her thoughts. Technically, by default, Roa was the last one and Impa had stated there would be three dismissed and two remaining. Nonetheless, Impa returned to the Grand Hall.

"You're last." She said, pointing to Roa. She looked back to Delpha as she followed Impa to the office. For the last time, she began with her same routine. And then… "Are you prepared to lose your virginity to a man you will not marry and give up a child you bear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Roa answered.

"You say that now but what happens when you are not able to see the child you bear? What happens when that child becomes the child of Her Grace."

"It's for the good of Hyrule, ma'am." Roa answered.

"What are you expectations for marriage?" Impa asked.

"To marry a noble." Roa answered.

"What do you have to offer a noble?"

"Fidelity. Loyality. A Mother to his children." She answered. Impa nodded.

"Return to the Great Hall, Lady Roa." She did as she was instructed, fixing eyes with Delpha as she took her place at Delpha's side.

"It's going to be you…" Roa said to Delpha, feeling herself start to sweat at the prospect that she now had a very, very real chance at being selected as Master Link's mistress. He voice was not above a whisper. Delpha shook her head.

"No…it will be you. You're a maiden…I'm a matron…and you're younger than I." Delpha assured her. "You will bear the Hylian heir." Delpha said. Impa returned from the office with a sense of accomplishment consuming her features.

"On your knee, please." Impa ordered them as she returned from the office. Both Delpha and Roa dropped to one knee, their eyes on the floor. Impa's footsteps grew closer and closer, each one more weighted than the one before.

And then, Impa's footsteps came to a halt. Delpha could feel Impa before her. She could smell Impa's long robe. Her mouth went dry when she felt the hand hit her shoulder. "Lady Delpha of the Lurelin Village you possess the chosen qualities of a mistress to Hyrule. I hereby dismiss Lady Roa of Akkala from the Grand Hall. Please rise." Delpha did as she was instructed. Impa waited until the door had closed behind Roa.

"Lady Delpha, it is my greatest pleasure and duty as protector of the royal family to bestow upon you the title, The Honorable Mistress to Hyrule. Do you accept?" Delpha looked at Impa with conviction in her eyes.

"I do." She said with a nod.


	6. The Lurelin Village

Delpha had been formally sworn to the service of the royal family a few days later. Before she signed the contractual agreement, Delpha had one request that would change how all other conditions were addressed in past years: Delpha would remain in The Lurelin Village which meant that Link would be ordered to go to _her_. Impa was so overjoyed that she had successfully appointed a mistress that she would have given Delpha anything she asked for, no matter how ridiculous. Link and Zelda sat side by side in The King's study as requested. Rhoam studied his daughter's defeated and deflated features. Neither Zelda nor Link knew what to say or what to do at this point. Their pleas, their pain, and their desperate protests had fallen on deaf ears. Link put his hand over Zelda's as Impa entered the room.

"My Lord." Impa greeted The King pleasantly.

"Lady Impa." He replied.

"Master Link, Your Grace." She said, just as pleasantly. Neither Link nor Zelda responded to her. Impa sat beside King Rhoam. "A mistress has been selected. Her name is Delpha and she is from The Lurelin Village. There's been a change in the traditional arrangements of a mistress. Master Link, you will go to the Lurelin Village and you will stay there. This is occurring due to familial circumstances beyond her control. When a pregnancy is confirmed, you will be able to return to castle grounds. We will be sending staff to check on you and to obtain reports on the first and fifteenth of each month." Impa's words were met with silence. Why fight it? It wasn't that Link or Zelda were giving in but, they were certainly throwing in the towel. They could kick and scream and fight but after it was all said and done, Link would be going to Lurelin Village. If he didn't go willingly, he would go forcefully.

"Zelda will come with me." Link said, his tone flat and his eyes to the floor.

"Master Link, I think it's best that Her Grace remain…" Link cut Impa off.

"You've forced a mistress on me, now you're forcing me to Lurelin….Zelda _will_…come…with…me…you've given me _nothing_….you are giving me _this._" Link said, his eyes on the verge of tearing Impa apart.

"Link, Her Grace has many duties to…"

"I'M GOING TO LURELIN!" Zelda yelled.

"Zelda will accompany Link to Lurelin." The King interjected before this could escalate.

"Well, this changes things. The village will need to provide some additional infrastructure for the two of you if Zelda also intends to stay."

"It can be arranged." The King assured Impa.

"I suggest both of you begin to make your preparations. You'll be leaving for Lurelin by the end of the month."

THREE WEEKS LATER

In the Lurelin Village, Delpha had just arrived at the fishing resort. She had many details to discuss with Chessica, the owner. She knocked on the door frame as she let herself in. The resort was looking fantastic with its fresh paint and newly remodeled deck. She smiled at how bright and beautiful everything looked. Rozel, the village chief was overseeing the project. He turned around to see Delpha standing in the doorway. Rozel was beyond delighted that one of his own was chosen as Mistress to Hyrule. The village had been abuzz with talk that one of their own had been selected. From the villager's perspective, this was an enormous economic opportunity. The foot-traffic and vacationers would flock to Lurelin now that the village was the host to the royals. The excitement around Lurelin downplayed the less tasteful gossip that was also circulating through town, in particular at the gambling parlor. "Delpha!" Rozel called. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Rozel. The place looks just beautiful!" Rozel beamed.

"It does doesn't it? The village hasn't looked this fantastic in years and it's all thanks to the funds from The King!" Delpha smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I was quite surprised when my request to remain here was honored."

"Oh, Delpha! Have you seen the house? Its construction will be completed today. I think the point was the perfect spot! I sincerely hope Master Link and Her Grace find it to their liking. The first half of their luggage arrived today and it's been delivered to the site. The rest will be coming with them!" Rozel said, overjoyed. Delpha didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Um…is uh….is Chessica here?" she asked.

"Yes, she's around back ordering the men around. She doesn't think they'll hang the sheers correctly." Rozel laughed. Delpha thanked him and walked through the inn, pushing white fluttery sheers aside. Sure enough, there was Chessica, hanging on a ladder and chewing a worker out for hanging a sheer unevenly.

"Che…Chessica! Hello? Chessica?" Delpha called to her.

"Oh! I didn't see you! Hi!" Chessica climbed down from the ladder and wiped her hands on her apron. Delpha smiled at her politely.

"I uh…I need to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?" Delpha asked.

"Sure!" Chessica asked, untying her apron. "What's going on?" She stood there awaiting Delpha's elaboration.

"Not…here. I need to talk to you…in private." Delpha said shaking her head.

"Right, okay. Let's…let's go down to the pier." Chessica said, motioning to the fishing pier. Delpha followed Chessica out the back of the inn and through the sand to the pier.

"I think we need to sit." Delpha said, sitting alongside the pier."

"This must be good." Chessica said.

"Listen, I think the village improvements are wonderful. But we can't forget _why_ all this is happening. I'm a mistress, Chessica. You know this." Delpha began seriously. "I need your help." Chessica nodded and listened. "When Master Link arrives, I will, sooner than later, have to bed him and…and I need…I need to use the resort." Delpha said. Chessica was quiet for a moment because she had been so wrapped up with the upgrades, she had forgotten that Delpha was the reason Lurelin _had_ the finances for the village improvements.

"Oh….O…okay…what do I need…to do?" Chessica asked.

"I need for the resort to be available and…I need no one to see Master Link or I arrive or depart…ever."

"I can arrange that. There's a back entrance. I'll give you a key. The room nearest that door will be reserved for you. The same key will open it." Chessica said seriously.

"You have to swear to me that you will _never_ say anything about this." Delpha pleaded with her. Chessica shrugged.

"About what?" she said with a wink. Delpha laughed, relieved that Chessica was willing to keep these matters hushed. "You are aware the whole village knows, right? They know you're a mistress to Master Link."

"I know that they know but they don't have to know _all_ the details." Delpha paused, staring into the water and feeling a cough overcome her."…thank you…for the help." She said, coughing again.

"You're welcome. Ugh! The dust from that sawing on the deck! I need to get back." Chessica said, standing up.

"Yes…" Delpha began, coughing again, "…I must go see Luran. He and Perry are waiting for me. Delpha said her goodbyes to Chessica and started the walk to her home, coughing harder along the way.

It wouldn't take her long as her home with Luran was situated near the bottom of the rock cliffs back from the beaches. It was a very short walk from the fishing resort. She headed up the steps and flung the front door open as her cough nagged. Luran looked up to her, mixing up a concoction on the kitchen counter.

"Well, that was good timing." He said, watching Delpha come through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Delpha answered coughing." I've been talking to Chessica."

"Here, here I just got this mixed up." Luran said sitting a drink on the table as Delpha hugged Perry, kissing the top of his head. She pulled out a chair and pushed her long, wavy, brown-black hair away from her face before putting the glass to her lips. Her olive skin matched the color of the fragrant drink.

"Uugghh…it smells lovely but never tastes any better." She said, sticking her tongue out and pushing her hair off her neck. Luran smiled and sat down across from her while Perry played in the floor. Luran sat across from her.

"The um…the debt is paid." He told her, as Delpha finished gulping down the thick mixture. She looked up to him, both relieved and surprised. She pushed the empty glass aside, its gritty residue coating the inside.

"It is? Thank goodness. The money is a blessing. I was worried about the debt." Delpha said sincerely. She was referring to her monthly salary promised to her as mistress. Delpha's monthly pay-out as mistress was 1300 rupees. Luran was a fisherman who made 1800 rupees per month. It wasn't good money but in a place like Lurelin, he was able to meet his family's basic needs. He received a catch bonus of 400 rupees if there was a particularly good haul when he and the other fishermen ventured out. This kind of money changed things for she and Luran. The outstanding debt that Delpha and Luran had encountered had plagued them daily. This money afforded them to pay it. Delpha hadn't been particularly swayed or moved by the castle when she was present…but when Impa showed her the lump sum she would receive if she gave Hyrule a son, her attention was had. The number was staggering.

"So, did you and Chessica discuss…things?" Luran asked as Perry brought his mother a toy from the floor. She accepted it graciously. Delpha nodded.

"Yes. It's all been…arranged."

Luran looked at her with soft eyes. He was ruggedly handsome with his close-shaven, well-groomed beard, dark hair, and brown eyes. Luran was very much defined. His job was hard, physical work and his body showed. Unlike Delpha, who had the sun-kissed glow of a Lurelin woman, there was no denying that Luran had been born and raised in Hateno though the Lurelin sun kept him bronze in the summer months. He shook his head.

"My wife…the mistress of Hyrule." He sighed. "I'm so torn, Delpha. On one hand, I am nothing but jealous and…possessive knowing that you'll lie with another man. On the other, I am so fiercely proud of the _balls_ it took…for you to accept this. It's hard for me to balance these feelings."

"I have mixed feelings as well. I think about Her Grace's position. I think about Master Link's position and I think about our position…and how this will affect us." Delpha confessed. Luran watched her from across the table, hearing that her cough had subsided.

"I'll love you eternally, Delpha. I keep telling myself that what you're about to embark on has no bearing on the status or condition of our marriage. It's just…it's hard. When the time comes…when I actually know that you're with him…I may fall apart." Luran confessed, honestly.

That night, at the castle, Link and Zelda were packing their last bags in preparation for the journey to the Lurelin Village. Zelda fumbled in she and Link's mostly emptied, shared closet. She sighed. "Did you send the bridles and saddles to Lakeside Stable today?" she asked, throwing camisoles into a steamer chest.

"Yes. They should have arrived with Epona and your horse." Link assured her, digging through a drawer.

"What if she's right?" Zelda asked.

"What if who's right?" Link asked.

"What if Impa's right. What if…what if I cannot bear our child? What if a mistress really is the only way?" Zelda questioned, her back to Link and continuously pulling a silky camisole through her fingers.

"That's Impa getting into your head." Link said, closing the drawer he had been rustling in."

"Link…" Zelda said, turning around throwing the camisole aside. "…let me talk about what I'm afraid of." Link stopped what he was doing and sat down on their bed, focused on Zelda.

"I've lost all four of our children. I haven't even made it close to having them, Link. The miscarriage and the premature , stillborn births…it's frightening to me. What if…" Zelda fidgeted. "What if it's me…what if it's me and…this mistress is, in fact, necessary. What if Impa…what is she hasn't been entirely unreasonable? What if she really does have our best interest at heart?"

"It's not you…Impa's wrong…" Link said softly.

"Link, please…_please_ hear me. What…if….it's me? Impa was right about at least one thing…I have failed…I've failed to…give us a live birth." Link shook his head. Zelda was right. As much as he didn't at all want to admit it, she was right about at least part of her concerns. "Why would my father go through all the trouble to make long term arrangements for us in Lurelin? It has to be so you have every opportunity to bed the mistress." Zelda said. Link found Zelda's words tragic. He _hated _hearing her talk like this.

"Zelda…" Link began, standing up from their bed and putting his arms around her shoulders. "…if you and I cannot have a child…then we can't. I don't want a child if it's not yours and mine."

"Neither do I but…" Zelda shook her head. "…I don't know…I just don't know. Lurelin may be our only hope." Zelda rubbed her palms along Link's arms. He looked at her a bit dreamily and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, there is one positive thing about going to Lurelin. We'll be away from this castle and away from everyone here. Just you and I." Link said.

"And a mistress…" Zelda added. Link nodded his head, admitting the truth.


	7. Chance Encounters

The dawn had broken over the ocean and the Lurelin Village was coming alive as their two newest long-term residents arrived. The villagers had been waiting on baited breath for this moment. Rozel was on edge and had been running around with nervous energy since the wee morning hours. This first day would be tense for everyone. It wasn't that Link and Zelda's arrival would entirely disrupt life in Lurelin, it was that neither the villagers or even Rozel knew how they were supposed to act now that Link and Zelda were here. Along with their arrival, came another load of luggage. Rozel immediately ordered three of the village men to transport the luggage to Link and Zelda's newly built home.

Home. It seemed strange to use the term. Lurelin felt like _anything _but home. Not even the castle felt like home at this point. As Link and Zelda stood there at the arched entrance to Lurelin Village, they felt as if they were miles away…. from everything. Life had never felt more distant or more lonesome. The sands were perfect, the mid-March sun high in the sky, and the villagers so courteous and happy…yet it took everything in Link and Zelda's power to muster a smile.

"Master Link, Your Grace, " Rozel greeted them on bended knee, "please allow me to show you to your home!" He said, enthusiastically.

"For you, Your Grace, a gift from the village." Numar, one of the villagers who lived near Rozel said, handing Zelda an assortment of coconuts, palm fruits and smoked fish.

"Thank you…thank you for your kindness." Zelda said, her tone without zest. Numar nodded and immediately reached for a piece of the luggage behind him. Link gave Rozel a nod and followed him as Rozel led Link and Zelda past the pier, the fishing resort, the shops and over the scattered rocks on the beach toward the grassy point where the newly built structure sat.

"There it is." Rozel said, pointing to the flight of stairs that led directly from the beach into the home. As with most of the other Lurelin homes, it sat perched high on bulkhead which would protect the house from any surge coming in from the ocean during the spring storm season.

"It looks very nice. Thank you, Rozel." Link said almost as flatly as Zelda.

"Um…I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm sure you will be taking the great majority of the day getting situated. There's a lot ahead of you. I've arranged a dinner…at my home this evening for the two of you…and…Lady Delpha and her husband." Both Link and Zelda shot their eyes at Rozel, very surprised by this statement. They weren't sure what to say. As far as Link was concerned, a dinner with his mistress and her husband would be nothing but uncomfortable. This was also the first time Link had heard anything about a husband. They hadn't been in the village for a full hour and Link felt he was in no position to meet his appointed mistress.

"Rozel…Zelda and I…" Link struggled to find the words. "…we…we are so, _so _honored you would do that for us. However, please accept our sincerest apologies. We will decline the invitation. We…I…I…"

"Master Link, it's fine. It's perfectly understandable. I'll let you and Her Grace get situated. I'll come check on how things are proceeding for you midday." Rozel assured Link.

"Thank you, Rozel….thank you." he answered, relieved.

"Certainly. The remainder of your luggage is arriving." Rozel said, leaving Link and Zelda behind. Zelda turned around and headed up the steps toward the house, already exhausted from the trip though the morning was young. Perhaps she was exhausted not from the trip but from her own mind. She opened up the door and peered inside their beach-side house. All of the luggage they had previously sent was neatly lined up in the center of the room. Truly, Lurelin had already been so hospitable. As Zelda looked around the polished, perfectly equipped interior, tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" said to Link through her tears. "…I don't mean to do this. It's just…"

"It's okay, Zelda." Link said, taking her in his arms. The truth was, he was just as overwhelmed as she. He rubbed his hands over her back. She hugged him tightly against her.

"I want to be with you…but I….I don't want to be here…"she wept. "…I don't even know where I want to be."

"I know…I know, Zelda. I don't want to be here either." Link said. "Let's get unpacked. I think that will help. You and I will spend the whole day right here. I too am not ready to…to deal with any of this. At least we're here…together." Link assured her. It was all Zelda needed to ease her whirring mind.

"Maybe we can go ride tomorrow…" Zelda sniffed, trying her best to focus on something better.

"I'd very much love to do that." Link said, still holding on to her.

"I don't know what to do, Luran. I know they're here but I just…I don't know what to do next. They cancelled the dinner at Rozel's tonight." Delpha said to her husband. Luran seemed surprised.

"They cancelled? Do you…do you think it's because…" Delpha cut him off.

"It's probably because it's awkward. Think about it, Luran. You, me, Master Link and Her Grace…under the same roof? Master Link doesn't even know who I am! Do you realize that he and I have never actually met?" Luran digested what Delpha had explained.

"So, Rozel was going to arrange all of this…you meeting Master Link?" He thought for a moment. "What if…what if maybe…I didn't meet him…Master Link, I mean."

Delpha shrugged. "I…I guess that's fine if you would prefer not to." She said.

"It's starting to set in, Delpha. I'm not…I'm not sure I can…meet him. I can't lay eyes on the man who is going to bed you." Luran said, picking Perry up and setting him in his booster seat at the table. Delpha nodded her head.

"I understand. I need to speak with Rozel. I need him to help facilitate meeting Master Link."

"I…I can't have this conversation with you, Delpha and I'm sorry. I'm caving and I'm sorry" Luran confessed. Luran was in a difficult position because as a devoted husband, he couldn't involve himself in arranging a meeting for the intents and purposes of her lying with another man.

Delpha wasn't sure where to turn next. How much should she involve Rozel? Was it his responsibility? Should she just go introduce herself to Master Link? Should she make any appearance at all? Questions blurred through her mind and she didn't have answers to any of them.

ONE WEEK LATER

Link and Zelda's first week in the Lurelin Village had gone anything but well. Neither Link nor Zelda packed any of the right clothes to prepare themselves for the warm, coastal climate. March in Central Hyrule was still cold and fickle. A winter coat was still necessary, and the blankets were still on the beds. March in Lurelin was rainy and the temperatures reached the mid 60s. Link had been so uncomfortable in all the long sleeves and pants he had packed. Zelda too, regretted all the winter riding pants and heavy robes. They had requested their spring wardrobe which would arrive on the first of the month when a delegate from the castle arrived to check on the progress of things. And speaking of progress, Link and Zelda had only left their beautiful home to purchase food and for the occasional walk on the beach. When they weren't in their beachside home they were at Lakeside Stable. Rozel had been very accommodating as were the other villagers they encountered.

It was a pleasant afternoon and Zelda took the opportunity to spend some time on the wrap-around porch of the house. Link was out attempting to fish on the opposite beach around the cliffs. Zelda breathed in deeply as she watched villagers and vacationers along the beach. She could hear the delighted screams of children as they played in the waves. The breeze caught itself in Zelda's hair as she stood there in the lightest house dress she had packed.

She envied the joyous beachgoers. She remembered when she and Link used to be like that…free and without the weight of the world on their shoulders. Zelda found herself lost in the memory of a time that she and Link rode the horses along the Afromosia Coast at sunset. She could still smell the salt in the sea air and the leather from her horse's saddle. She recalled the way she and Link were soaked from the horses splashing saltwater and gritty sand all over them; and how exhilarating it felt. She remembered how she and Link waded into the surf while the horses rested only for a wave to knock them both into sand and saltwater. She smiled to herself as she thought about the way the sun dipped below the horizon that night and how she and Link, though soaked, built a fire and…

Zelda snapped out of her daydream and directed her attention to a voice at the bottom of the steps. "Hello? Hello, Your Grace?" a voice called to her. Zelda leaned over the wooden railing. "Hhh…hello. May…may I come up?" The woman asked, long dark hair blowing in the breeze. Zelda nodded. It was an impulse because she had no idea who this woman was coming to the top of the staris. "Hello, Your Grace. I'm Delpha. I'm…" Zelda cut her off.

"I know the name. You are my husband's mistress." Zelda said. Delpha nodded. She felt her mouth go dry. Delpha told herself that, to use Luran's words, if she had enough balls to accept the duty of mistress, she had enough balls to introduce herself as mistress.

"Yes…I'm…I'm the chosen mistress. I've brought you some…some…spring clothes. I saw you out the other day and you were dressed so warmly for these temperatures. I hope that you'll accept my gift." Delpha said, presenting Zelda a stack of Lurelin style sarongs and halter tops. Zelda studied Delpha's features. Her hair, dark and shiny whereas Zelda's had been dulled by the stale, castle winter. Delpha's skin…smooth like a latte whereas Zelda's skin was pale, void of sunlight, dry, and exhausted from the Hyrule winter.

For a second, Zelda thought about slapping this woman across the face, pushing her backwards on the steps or throwing her over the railing…until she remembered…._this was not Delpha's fault._ She did exactly what her father asked: she responded to a decree and had been chosen. Zelda had to remind herself a thousand times that the woman standing on her deck did _not _have a vendetta against her…. probably. However, Zelda couldn't _completely_ convince herself of these things. She reached out and took the stack of clothes.

"Thank you. Tell me…_Delpha_…how does it feel knowing you're the _fucking_ whore of Lurelin?" Delpha couldn't answer. She couldn't even find the words and if she did find them, she wasn't sure they would be the right ones. Zelda turned and returned inside the house. Delpha stood there on the deck digesting what had just occurred.

Around the cliff of rocks, on the opposite side of the fishing pier, Link wrestled a fishing net, unsuccessfully throwing it into the waves. The tides either left it sadly in the sand or the current pulled it from Link's hands and sent it down shore. He had sworn at it at least a dozen times under his breath. He was hot and frustrated even though he had left his winter tunic behind him on the rocky beach near his bucket of water. A man stopped on the beach, eyeing Master Link from affair before saying anything.

"Hey! Hey, you need some help?" a voice called to him, net slung over his shoulder. Link looked up, seeing the man coming toward him.

"Nah, I'm…I'm good…thank you." Link said, his hands on his hips and his fishing net being lapped in the waves. It was the opposite of 'good.'

"Here. Let me show you." the man said, putting his own net down and retrieving Link's net from the waves. "You're uh…you're Master Link, yes? You're here…because your mistress is here?" he asked.

"Yes…yes something like that." Link said, defeatedly. "How'd you know it was me?" The man laughed.

"Because you're the only one in this village who looks as if he hasn't seen the sun in a year." He said, noticing Link's pale, muscular frame. In Luran's eyes, Link appeared tired, preoccupied and depressed.

"That's about right. Who are you?" Link asked. The man glanced at Link repeatedly as he untangled the net.

"Luran. My name's Luran. I'm a fisherman." He said, not offering one very crucial detail. "You've got to wade out further and ease the net like this." He demonstrated. "Let the tides take it out little by little. It will open on its own." Link watched Luran as the water lapped at his ankles. He felt ignorant seeing how easily Luran fed the net into the waves. "Do you even know how to clean these fish should you catch any?" Luran asked. Link couldn't help at smile at his obvious helplessness.

"I haven't a clue." He confessed.

"You'll bring in a bit of a catch. Take them to Numar. He'll filet them for you." Luran advised, seeing as the net was not completely free into the waves. "If you do this a few times, you'll get used to it." Link watched as Luran waited to feel pressure in the net. "Come take it. Just pull it in one hand over the other when you feel fullness in the net. You'll get four or five." Luran said, handing the net over to Link. "I must go for now. Master Link…" Luran began, turning away, "…remember…that you have a wife…when you're having your mistress." Luran didn't mean to say what he said but it certainly came out impulsively. Link didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He glanced over as Luran walked in the opposite direction on the beach. Though he appreciated the help, he wondered who the hell this guy thought he was to say such a thing.

That night, Link and Zelda sat together on the deck of their home listening to the tides come in. "You're quiet tonight." Link said. Zelda turned and looked at him. As they sat on their deck, it was true that Zelda had said very little.

"I met her today." Zelda said.

"You met who?" Link asked. Zelda paused.

"The mistress…I met her today."

"How…how did…that happen?" Link asked, genuinely curious.

"I was here on the deck and….and this…woman asked to come up and I of course said yes. She introduced herself as Delpha…your mistress." Zelda explained. "Link, she's very pretty. She doesn't at all look like me." Zelda said, looking off over the darkened ocean.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked.

"She won't be hard for you to bed." She said. Link was irritated at her comment.

"What? Zelda, what are you talking about? You know I have no intentions of bedding her!" he insisted.

"Link, you know I love you more than words. But I _have_ to give you my blessing to bed her. Think about this. The castle will send someone here twice a month _every…single…month_ until they receive the report that you've bedded that mistress." Zelda said, trying to let logic override her emotions.

"it's easy! We just lie and say…" Zelda cut Link off.

"My father and Impa will find out! Link, when that woman doesn't fall pregnant, they are going to know. We can't run from this forever."

"What if you're pregnant first? She would be entirely out of the picture and we could be done." Zelda sighed because she felt like Link was missing the bigger picture: her track record for producing a live birth was poor.

"You and I can't even try again until May. April at the very earliest." Zelda said.

"Do you _want_ me to bed her?" Link asked. Zelda was appalled.

"Have you gone completely mad? Of course, I don't want you bedding her! When are you going to stop being in denial about the fact that I may very well not be able to give us a child? You _have_ to open your eyes to that fact. There is nothing in this world I love more than you. I wish you and I weren't under the intense amounts of pressure that we've endured. I wish we would lie together the way we used to. Link, none of these things will find resolve by you and I standing still. Something has to give." Zelda said seriously.

Link truly pondered her words as Zelda had made a very valid point. In his heart, he had a painful feeling that Zelda may be right.


	8. Blue Nightshade

The only positive thing that had occurred in The Lurelin Village was Zelda discovering twelve different things one could do with a palm fruit. She learned it could be eaten raw, it could be cubed and frozen into tasty snacks, it could be grilled, and it could be mushed into a sweet sauce. She also learned it could be reduced to a syrup, it could be softened over fish, it could be juiced, it could be hollowed out and stuffed with meat, it could be baked in a clay oven, and it could be shredded for a tropical salad. Zelda also discovered it was soothing to apply after a sunburn and a whole one made a great doorstop.

The second week had been more tense and awkward for Link and Zelda than the first. Link had met Delpha on three separate occasions…not 'met' her…but had made contact with her. Link had chosen the pier each time and each time they met, he didn't know what to say to her and she didn't really know what to say to him but the villagers that witnessed their meeting certainly knew what to say. The only reason Link had agreed to meet her was because he had nearly exhausted all of his excuses _not_ to meet her. The fourth time they met on the pier, they had managed to actually talk as if they had some sense. Link had made it very clear to Delpha that he had intentions of bedding her for the sole purpose of giving the castle delegate the answer they wanted to hear when they showed up on the first day of April. Bedding Delpha was the complete opposite of anything Link desired…but Zelda's words had worked on him as they so often did. Zelda could tell Link to go walk off a cliff and though he would take time to digest her reasoning, he would ultimately do it. So, when Zelda essentially said that Link needed to make a move with his mistress for the sake of their marriage…Link obeyed…kind of…

It was a calm night in Lurelin. The tiki torches scattered throughout the village were all ablaze, their tender hue dancing and casting a soft glow against the sands. The hypnotic waves chased one another into the shores in perfect rhythm. The village was still tonight as the breeze caressed the palm leaves, causing them to rustle and scratch against one another. The occasional sound of the boats clunking together in the water and the ropes rubbing along the dock could be heard in the silent darkness.

Delpha's breath shuddered as she knelt before the softly illuminated goddess statue. She pressed shaky hands together, clenching the key given to her by Chessica in one hand hard enough to cut her palm. She closed her eyes.

"Oh goddess Hylia…who reigns supremely over thine kingdom…" she began, her voice hardly above a whisper. She could feel her mouth going dry. "…thy will be upon her people…who walketh on sovereign ground…lead us not into transgression…" Delpha shivered from nerves as her breath hitched. "… but protect us from temptation…watch over our kin and deliver us from evil. I pray thee in the name of Dinraal, Naydra and Farosh." Delpha's body was tense and sinking into the sand. "Forgive me Goddess for the sin I commit against you. Goddess have mercy on my soul. Strike not the lives of my family and hear my repentance for these acts against your will." Delpha breathed out heavily and opened her eyes. She stood up; the bottom of her long, duster dampened by the sea. She glanced around her in both directions before making her way to the back of the fishing resort.

Delpha climbed the steps and opened her hand, staring at the key in her clammy palm. She knew she had to open this door before she changed her mind and darted off back to her home. She jammed the key into the lock, opening the door and quickly closing it behind her. She looked around the resort, the white, sheer panels floating ethereally on the faint breeze. The resort smelled like driftwood and coconut oil. There wasn't a soul here tonight, not even Chessica. She had locked the front door and diffused the lanterns hours earlier. Delpha rested her head against the wall, kicked off her sandals and closed her eyes, feeling her heart race. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and walked toward the dividing shade before her. She pulled each side back, folding them like an accordion. Delpha made her way in the dark to the bedside table where a lantern sat. She got it lit, the weakened, orange flame permeating the room around her.

It was beautiful. She had never seen the resort look like this before. The linens were so crisply white and Chessica had placed a vase of blue nightshades on a table in the corner. Delpha took her brown duster off revealing her much lighter, much softer, pale green robe underneath it. She knelt at the bedside and shoved the dust linen aside, hoping Chessica left what she had promised. There is was. Delpha reached her hand underneath the bed and pulled out a liter of rum. It was made only in Lurelin and it was smoothly wonderful. When you were about to bed the King of Hyrule's son-in-law…you needed something to calm your nerves. Delpha unscrewed the bottle with a shaky hand. A couple swigs of this would take the edge off. She tipped the bottle to her lips and smelled an overwhelming combination of coconut and alcohol. She took one long drink, feeling rum on her chin. She exhaled heavily and took one more swig before screwing the cap on once more and shoving the bottle underneath the bed.

Delpha looked around the room, running her hands through her hair and flipping it away from her shoulders. She could feel the knot coming loose on her robe but frankly, that didn't really matter at this point. She was about to sit on the ottoman at the bottom of the bed when there was a knock at the back door. Delpha nearly leapt out of her flesh.

She composed herself, feeling the rum churn in her stomach and opened the door. She nodded. "Master Link." she moved aside so Link's darkened silhouette could come into the light.

"Lady Delpha." Link greeted her, taking his boots off at the door. They were terribly impractical here in Lurelin but until someone arrived from the castle it was all he had.

"The resort looks lovely tonight." He said, unbuttoning the first two buttons of the only white linen shirt he had packed.

"Yes, it does." She agreed, exhaling heavily again. There was nothing suggestive about the way Delpha was dressed, yet the lantern light bathed her in an aura of sexual energy. Her skin was so smooth and her brown eyes so soft. As Delpha watched Link uncomfortably lean against the wall, it was the first time she actually found him attractive. It wasn't the rum and it wasn't the way the opened buttons on his shirt let the imagination run wild, it was his demeanor. The fact that Link was raised in a noble home was once again obvious because of the way his eyes were diverted to the floor. On castle grounds and in Castle Town life, one would never lay eyes on a woman in her night robe like this.

Delpha reached beside Link and closed the accordion shades that she had opened upon her arrival. She wasn't sure why she had done it. There wasn't anyone here. The only eyes upon this sin were that of the Goddess.

"Master Link, do you…do you wish to speak to the Goddess...or anything?" Delpha asked, her hands still on the shade as she watched Link unbutton his shirt completely. He let it fall off his shoulders and into a pile in the corner. Delpha looked over at Link only to notice the faint scars on his chest and around his shoulders.

"I've already done so." He assured her. There was a bit of silence between them for a moment. Link had only barely looked up from the floor. "Can you…diffuse the lantern?" he asked.

"Yes, Certainly." Delpha said, hastily spinning around walking to the bedside table, placing the muffer over the flame. Darkness enveloped the room but light from the Blue Nightshade cast an eerie, pale blue shimmer against the walls causing Delpha to gasp softly. Her heart raced again as she heard Link's belt hit the floor. The rum wasn't working hard enough, and it needed to kick in right _now_.

"Thank you." Link said softly, his voice flat and without tone.

"You're welcome." Delpha answered, standing up and allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She silently walked back around the ottoman to where Link was still standing near the doorway.

It was only now that they had made eye contact. Link couldn't bring himself to lay eyes on Delpha in the lantern light but the light of the Blue Nightshade made everything softer and far more sensual. Delpha could feel Link take a step closer to her. She swallowed hard because she realized he hadn't broken eye contact with her. Where, _where _was that damn rum!? Delpha trembled but held Link's gaze as she felt his tentative hand on the loose knot of her robe. She did her best not to take her eyes off Link's as her robe hit the floor, leaving her in only the matching knee length gown underneath it. The soft blue turned Delpha's nearly bare shoulders seafoam in color.

Link took another step closer to her. They were now so close that Delpha could smell Link. Her mind was instantly triggered to that familiar scent of cloves that she smelled when she set first set foot in Hyrule Castle. She could feel Link's breath on her face as his fingers pushed her hair away from her neck. Still locked in an intent stare, Delpha could feel goosebumps form on her arms at the feeling of Link's fingertips tracing over her neck. It was so quiet that she could have sworn Link could hear her heart pound in her chest as his fingers crept over her collarbone and closer to the thin strap on her shoulder.

Link's fingers froze and he snapped his eyes closed, his audible breath slicing the atmosphere. He pulled his hand away from Delpha, clenching his fingers into a fist and pressing into his lips. His tears shortly followed. "I can't do this…" he said, his composure shattering. "I can't…I can't, I can't…I can't do this…" he said, leaning his weight into the wall behind him and covering his eyes as his tears consumed him. Delpha panicked at first but quickly turned around to scoop her robe of the floor. She had never put a piece of clothing on faster as she wrapped it around her and tied it tightly. She proceeded to pull her duster around her shoulders just as tightly. Link sobbed into his hands. She proceeded to ignite the lantern once more knowing it would flame quickly since it was still hot.

"Master Link! Master Link! It's okay! It's okay. You're okay." She said, putting her arm around his bare shoulders and directing him to the ottoman. "Master Link, here…please…sit." She said, retrieving his white linen shirt and flinging it around him. Of all the reactions she expected tonight, this was not one of them.

Zelda stood on the deck of the house; her eyes mesmerized by the moon as it reflected over the open ocean. The deck still smelled of newly laid lumber and as Zelda leaned over the deck rail, all she could think about why her marriage had come to this. Zelda had exhausted herself with her own tears. Her eyes were red and her face streaked. The only solace Zelda found tonight as she stared out into the darkened ocean was the memory she had of the day that Link proposed to her. As with royal custom, Link wasn't permitted to propose to Zelda without The King's blessing. It happened in front of a warm fire in the middle of February two months before she and Link were set to venture into the wild. As she focused her attention on her diamond, forged in the Eldin Mountains by the Gorons, she recalled the first kiss she had with Link was in front of that warm February fire. Castle tradition permitted such affection upon engagement, but not again until marriage. Zelda wished more than anything her marriage still possessed that innocence. It seemed ironic. The same man that had given Link his daughter was the same man who gave him a mistress.

Link had finally calmed himself as he sat on the ottoman. "Thank you…for this…" Link said, referring to the damp towel Delpha had retrieved for him.

"You're welcome." Delpha said, sitting in the floor before Link. She was studying his features carefully as Link buried his face in the towel. "Can I get you some water? I know where it's kept." Delpha said.

"No but thank you anyway. I don't think water will help." Link said, still wiping his face in the towel. Delpha had another idea.

"This will…" she said, crawling on her knees to the edge of the bed and reaching for the bottle of rum again. She didn't know if it would help because it never did help her. She handed the bottle to Link.

"What's this?" he asked, running the towel along his neck.

"Rum. It's made here in Lurelin. You need to have a quick drink." Delpha offered him the bottle as she continued to study his features. "Master Link, you look so deeply troubled." She said, almost painfully. Link took the bottle from her and unscrewed the cap. He nodded his head and sniffed the rum.

"I am…" he said, laughing nervously. "I am…so conflicted and…I feel so betrayed by my…father-in-law… and…a fuck up of a husband." Link said. He took a short drink of the rum but kept the bottle in one hand and the towel in the other. They were silent a moment as Link thought. "I…don't know what to do…Zelda is…she's depressed. I know she is. I…can't remember the last time she smiled. Do you know how painful that is to not remember the last time your wife _really_ smiled?" Link stated rather than asked. He wasn't expecting a response. "I mean…" he shook his head. "…the light is gone from Zelda's eyes and it's because of _you._" Link said. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…that was uncalled for. I'm very sorry. It's not your fault, it's his fault." Link laughed nervously, knowing his mind was all over the place. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I don't even know you." Link confessed, making eye contact with Delpha.

"It's okay, Master Link." Delpha said sincerely. He took another short drink of rum and replacing the cap.

"That's another thing that makes me so angered. I was told your name and nothing else. _Nothing_." Link shook his head in frustration.

"Well, you know…_something_." Delpha said. Link looked up from the ottoman.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You…you met my husband…Luran…he told me he…met you…over by the fishing area where the fishermen cast their nets." Delpha said. That certainly got Link's attention.

"You're married?" Link asked. Delpha shook her head.

"Yes. Luran is my husband. We have a four-year-old son." She said. Link assumed Delpha was a maiden. He couldn't help but wonder why a married woman expressed any interest in being mistress to Hyrule.

"That's it…that's why Impa chose you." Link said, pointing at her. "Pardon me for saying, but… you have experience…lying with a man _and_ you've had a child…a son at that." Link laughed. "Impa probably foamed at the mouth when she met you." It made Delpha smile.

"She's quite intense. Hospitality is not a strong trait of hers." Link laughed at her again. He felt slightly more at ease and it wasn't the rum, it was Delpha's unassuming nature. She hadn't at all thrown herself at Link and he took notice.

"I'm sorry. I'm very much the ass…do you wish to sit here? I'll trade you places." Link said, standing up and offering her the ottoman. Delpha laughed, tickled by the fact that Link was still a gentleman…even though _she_ was a mistress.

"No, no, Master Link. It's fine, really." She said. "Thank you…for sharing what has plagued you with me tonight." Delpha said looking at his wedding band. Link's expression grew serious.

"Lady Delpha…" he began.

"Please…Delpha…not…Lady Delpha." She said. Link nodded.

"Delpha, I think I've made it…. quite clear…that I can't lie with you. I can't bed you tonight or…at all. My love for my wife is unwavering but the castle is going to send someone here at the first of the month to…ask…if I've bedded you." Link could feel himself getting worked up again because there had been no resolve to this evening. For a moment, Link wondered if he should down the entire bottle of rum and see if he could even _think_ about having Delpha.

"What do you mean they are going to ask?" Delpha wondered.

"The castle will send someone here and…they will…want to know about…the "progress" of things." Link explained. Delpha shook her head.

"I see…" she said. Delpha thought for a moment. She shook her head as she thought. Link had inadvertently put Delpha into a difficult position because…now what? If he wasn't going to bed her, what was she to do? Delpha looked up to Link. "We'll…we'll figure something out. Just…give me some time." Link shook his head, somehow satisfied with her vague response.

The night had faded long past midnight and Zelda still stood on the deck in the peace of the night. She gasped and felt her heart race as she saw Link at the bottom of the steps. She closed her eyes and tried not to burst into tears as Link came up the steps. "Zelda…" he began. She looked at him, waiting for…she wasn't sure what was coming next. "I couldn't do it…" he whispered, taking Zelda in his arms and pressing his lips into hers. It was the same kiss Zelda recalled from her proposal except now, it was more experienced, more passionate and for the first time, since her lost pregnancy, she felt her body ignite.


	9. Mended Fences

Link was mesmerized by the early morning sun burning over the horizon line. It was still cool and misty, the salt blowing in off the foam. He watched as a school of dolphins came close to shore to feed. He was enchanted by the sight of the dorsal fins popping out of the water and chasing one another. For the first night since he and Zelda arrived in Lurelin, he had actually slept through the night instead of fighting his mind for rest. He had a hot mug of tea in hand as the world around him woke. The gulls were already at work this morning scavenging for anything that washed up on the shore overnight. As Link stared down the beach, he had already made up his mind he would make the short trip to Lakeside Stable to check on the horses. He knew Zelda was itching to ride again anyway and frankly, so was he.

The sunrise this morning brought back the memory of he and Zelda waking up to watch the sunrise on a cool April morning at the East Akkala Stable. He recalled how the whipper wills called out as the dawn had yet to break. He could still remember the way Zelda's scent overtook him as he had his arms around her under their blanket. He recalled the way she so tenderly intertwined her fingers with his and leaned into him as the sun began to peek through the clouds. Link's mind was starting to wander to the night before at the stable when a voice called to him.

"Hey! Master Link!" Link turned in the direction to see the same man he had met a few days prior.

"Hello, Luran, right?" It's Luran?" Link said.

"It is." Luran dropped his fishing net and put his hands on his hips.

"Is my wife not good enough for you?" he asked.

"What?" Link asked. He had no idea where that came from. Hell, his mind was still on Zelda at East Akkala stable.

"My _wife_. Delpha? Do you have any idea how I've been conflicted over the fact that she's your _mistress_? And what? You just…reject her!?" Luran wanted to know, throwing his hands out to the side.

"Don't _even _talk to me about being conflicted…" Link said, half mumbling.

"I want to know, Master Link! What's wrong with my wife that would cause you to reject her. Are you too good for her!? Is that it? Is it because she's a commoner?"

"No, it's not…" Luran interrupted Link.

"Do you not find her beautiful?" Luran pressed on. "Answer me!"

"No…I mean yes, I mean…it has nothing to do with…."

"She told me you didn't bed her and I demand to know what your problem is!" Luran insisted. Link looked at him for a moment.

"My problem? _My_ problem? I don't think I'm the one with a problem here. Why the _hell_ are you so upset over the fact that your _wife_ didn't bed another man?" Luran was suddenly quiet. "Yes, your wife is very attractive. You want to know the truth? I don't give a _shit_ about having a mistress. I am _never_ going to bed your wife and it has nothing to do with all the bullshit reasons you've dreamed up! I love _my_ wife and let me tell you, I would go _fucking _ballistic if I were in your shoes. What I'm dealing with right now is bad enough but…my god…I'd never give Zelda my blessing to bed another man." Link finished. Luran was in a bit of shock as he stared at Link.

"Wow…wow, okay…you, um…you're…._really_ angry. I've never…I've never heard anyone speak with such a…profane tone." Luran said.

"What if I said to you, Luran, you're going to take that net of yours and you're going to sea. You must keep fishing until you catch a really big one that will feed the village for a month. You won't see your wife or your son but you're going to sea." Link presented him the scenario.

"Wha…I'd...I'd say absolutely not! I'm not taking that gamble!" Luran said.

"But you're going." Link said.

"No! I wouldn't do it!" Luran insisted.

"Sorry, you're going." Link reiterated.

"No, there's no way in hell I'd go!" Luran said, becoming irritated with Link's persistence.

"The boat's here, time to go, Luran." Link said, building the scene.

"I'd never leave my wife or my son for…" Luran stopped and stared at Link again. Link raised his eyebrows and his mug at Luran.

"See? Welcome to my hell." Link said. Luran digested the dialogue Link had just presented to him. He glanced at the ocean and to Link, his hands on his hips. Luran nodded.

"I bet you wish you were dealing with a fish instead of…well, you know…" Luran wasn't even sure how to finish the sentence. Basically, _anything_ would have been better than what Link was dealing with. "I can only offer my apology, Master Link. I am truly quite sorry." Luran said, offering a hand to Link. He took a sip of tea, eyeing Luran's outstretched hand. He reached his hand to Luran's giving him a firm shake.

"I'm going to cast my net this morning. Care to walk with me?" Luran invited him. Link nodded. He could use the walk anyway.

"I had no idea you were ordered here." Luran said as they headed in the opposite direction.

"By my father-in-law nonetheless." Link said.

"So….Her Grace's_ father_…told you…to…bed a mistress."

"That is correct." Link said. Luran was now mortified.

"Please pardon me but…that's fucked up." Link shook his head and finished off his tea, emptying the leaf bits from the bottom into the sand. "How many children have you and Her Grace lost?"

"Four." Link answered. Once again, Luran was rather surprised.

"My god. I'm so very sorry, Master Link." He said sincerely, watching Link as he looked down into the tidepool. Luran's opinion of Link had completely changed. All this time he had it in his head that Link had no problem following royal protocol. As he watched Link all he could see was a man who had the weight of the universe on his shoulders. "Thank you…for being so noble…" Luran said, diverting his attention back to the ocean. "I think I too would have gone fucking ballistic if you would have actually gone through with it. I've tried to be nothing but supportive of Delpha but…that's not been entirely easy."

"Your wife has an intense amount of composure. I…completely lost it last night. She held her own and…didn't freak out on me. I appreciated her listening ear." Link said.

"That's always been a wonderful trait about Delpha. She's a fantastic listener. When I left Hateno to marry her, she listened to all my parents' hopes and fears. She eased their minds far more than I ever could have." Luran explained casting his net. Link perked up.

"You're from Hateno?" Link questioned.

"Born and raised. Meeting Delpha brought me here." Luran explained.

"Zelda and I dearly love Hateno. We have a home there in fact.

"Yeah? Hateno is a great place to live. I helped with the cattle when I still lived there. Actually, Rozel's daughter lives there. She married a man from Hateno." Luran explained wading into the waves with the net.

"You want some help? Link asked, rolling up the legs of his pants and following Luran into the water. He picked up one edge of the net, attempting to follow Luran's lead to let it out. Luran laughed at him.

"You're not getting much better with the net." Luran commented.

"No, I'm not." Link admitted, helping Luran straighten the edges the best he could.

"What exactly do you do at the castle?" Luran asked.

"I'm in charge of all the newly appointed knights, particularly, the archers. I manage their training and I work with technique. My heart is at the stables, however. I do a lot with the Royal team. I outfit them and break the young horses...keep the current ones strong." Link explained.

"Yeah? That's quite interesting. And who taught you to do these things?" Luran asked, holding on to the net to keep tension in place.

"I was sent to military academy at the age of eleven, when most noble boys begin. I had been in a typical boarding school before that. After four years at the academy, you are able to specialize and that's where I chose archery and equestrian studies.

"Fascinating. I would love for Perry to have such an opportunity. I was educated in Hateno. It was a fine education, but it did not teach me a trade or a specific skilll. And it was certainly nothing like military training. Delpha wasn't afforded much of an education. She's very smart and she's certainly sharp but her education was here in the village, and that's not much...sorry to say. What about your wife? I'm sure she has a quality education?" Luran asked.

"Does she ever." Link said. "Zelda attended the best boarding school in Akkala. She was admitted when she was five and completed all of her schooling there. She was the top archer of all the girls in her group. Zelda has a natural talent for it. Honestly, she's a better shot than I am." Link explained. Luran delighted in listening to him talk. He hadn't a clue that the life of a Royal was this interesting. He loved the fact that Link talked with him so freely despite their rough start. It was as if Link had never spoken of these things.

"Ah, the aristocratic life is one for only a privileged few. And how did it come about that you married the _princess_ of Hyrule?" Luran asked. Link laughed.

"I think I got _really_ lucky. You must remember Luran, at the castle there are endless rules and you're either on the verge of breaking them, breaking them, or in the temple confessing about breaking them. According to those rules, Zelda should have married a man of very high rank but after nearly a year as her appointed knight, she chose me. I was shocked when her father gave me his blessing to ask her to marry me." Link thought for a moment as he held on to the edge of the net. "I think Zelda choosing me as her husband was one of the few freedoms she's ever had in her life." Link said, gazing off into the distance.

"Wow that's…" Luran shook his head. "Thank you…for sharing that with me." He said. "You know you should really come join me at my home sometime for Lurelin rum. Have you had it before?" Link thought for a moment wondering if he should tell Luran that Delpha had offered it to him.

"Yes. Yes, Delpha…she gave me some to calm be down a bit." Link said, diverting his eyes from Luran.

"You're very honest, Master Link. Delpha said you don't swig it deep enough. We'll work on it. Of course, Delpha can outdrink the fishes when she wants so it's not saying much." Luran laughed. "It's settled then, you'll come by soon, we'll have rum and some shrimp. It's time that you and Her Grace stop hiding yourselves in your home. You're going to drive yourselves mad all cooped up as spring approaches."

"You can call her Zelda. Believe me, there's nothing graceful about her." Link said. Luran laughed again.

"I'd like to meet her sometime."

"I'm sure that will happen. For now, I must get back to her. We're going riding today and are hoping to arrive to the stables before the afternoon." Link said. Luran nodded, tugging on his empty net.

"Very well. It was nice talking with you, Master Link." Luran said.

"It's just Link and same to yourself, Luran. Take care today." Link said, giving him a wave and turning around to walk back down the beach in the opposite direction.

TWO DAYS LATER

For the first time in months, Zelda was starting to feel better. Maybe it was the sunburn she had gotten a few days prior prior, maybe it was the sea air, or the natural rhythm of the ocean. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had just done something the castle frowned upon: she ran. She ran to Rimba Beach, turned around and came back. Zelda loved the way it made her feel and the way it cleared her head. The physician, Wingrad, her father, and at least a dozen others at the castle had cautioned her a hundred times. "Ladies don't engage in such things." She would hear. Wingrad would always tell her that, "The womb shouldn't be stressed." Zelda's favorite however were the warnings about becoming how she would, "Stretch out, sag and become undesirable." It was in her words, 'bullshit' because all the running seemed to have the opposite effect. Zelda was sweating and today was the first time she had pulled her hair up off her neck in several days. It was nice. If anyone saw her like this at the castle, they'd surely have a conniption. As Zelda walked back toward her house, she caught sight of Delpha knelt down into the water's edge with a basket full of crabs.

She had decided she hated that whore. It didn't matter that she hadn't bedded Link. Zelda hated the way she sat there with her big bowl and her tropical printed sarong and her dark hair piled on top her head. She hated the way Delpa sat seemed so…. carefree. Zelda sighed because she had no choice but to interact.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, stopping before Delpha and her stupid bowl and her stupid crabs, casting a shadow over her.

"Your Grace! Hello!" Delpha said, nodding her head to Zelda. "I'm um…I'm cleaning these crabs because later I'm making a blackened crab dinner for Luran and my son." She said. Zelda shook her head and crossed her arms, looking out toward the ocean.

"Hmm, well that's nice. Have a lovely day." Zelda said, preparing to walk away.

"Wait! Wait, Your Grace. Please?" Delpha pleaded. Zelda stopped and looked down at Delpha on the sand. "Your Grace…" Delpha started, "…you have a very noble husband. He loves you dearly. I want you to know that. I know you must be aware that…" Zelda stopped her.

"Is that what you wanted? To tell me that my husband loves me? You don't think I didn't already know that?" Zelda said, irritated.

"Your Grace he…" Zelda interrupted.

"And What gives you the right to tell me that? Do you think you're some saint? Did I ask about the night you spent with Link? Hm? Did I ask you for _any _details? Do you think I _want_ to…to…..uuuggghh god! You make me so mad!" Zelda snapped at her. "You don't need to rub it in my face that you have everything! Here you are in your little seaside village with your perfect life. You get your husband and you get your son. Oh! And you get _my_ husband too!" Zelda said, hurt more than angry. "Why do _you_ get it all? What the hell did you ever do to deserve it all?"

"You and your husband break in very different ways." Delpha said, crab parts still in her hand.

"You have no idea the pressure I'm under. You have no idea how much life hurts right now, and this was first good day I've had in a long time. Now, you've gone and ruined it! So, don't you dare…talk to me about breaking. " Zelda said, completely shutting down on Delpha. She stared out over the ocean again, fighting back her tears. The waves continued to crash into one another as the two were silent.

"Thank you…" Zelda began with a trembling voice. "…thank you for…making things easier for Link." She said, before the tears got the best of her.

"Your Grace…" Delpha began, standing up from the sand "…it's alright." She acted on impulse, putting her arms around Zelda's shoulders. "It's alright…" her voice was soft and reassuring. Most unexpectedly, Zelda hugged her back. She desperately needed someone to unleash her rage upon and Delpha was the perfect target. "It's okay…it's going to be okay." Zelda didn't answer, she just cried. Delpha's gentle hand was soothing and calming. "I have a plan, Your Grace." Delpha whispered. Zelda let go of Delpha and began to dry her eyes.

"Oh…my…I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm just…" Zelda shook her head. "What do you mean you have a plan?" Zelda sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"Here, sit with me. Help me clean these crabs and I'll tell you." Delpha said, pushing on Zelda's shoulders to sit her in the sand.

"I don't know how to clean crabs." Zelda wept, the tears coming in streaks again. Delpha couldn't help but laugh.

"Your Grace…. don't cry…I'll show you." Delpha assured her. "You'll feel much better after you toss some crab guts into the sea." Zelda laughed and wiped her eyes. "Here…take this knife. I'll take this one…watch me." Delpha said, demonstrating how to clean out the backside of the crab. "You insert the knife here and pry the top of the shell off. Now, scrape out the guts…throw them into the waves. The seagulls will go wild for this." Delpha said.

"Alright, I'll try." Zelda said, Delpha handing her a crab. Zelda examined it a little squeamish about slicing into it.

"Master Link shared with me that someone will be here at the first of the month to…gauge things…we'll say." Delpha said. Zelda shook her head, cracking open the shell.

"Yes, that's right. Someone will be here on the first and the fifteenth of every month to report back to the castle. There will be little, if any, deviation from this practice." Zelda explained, still sniffing. She turned the crab over in her hands, unsure how to pry the shell off.

"Here, like this…" Delpha said, showing her how to pull the shell apart. "When this…this person…from the castle appears…who will they wish to speak with?" Delpha asked. Zelda didn't really think about this part. She didn't know who would be sent or whom they would want upon their arrival in Lurelin.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. They've already tasked someone with the job I'm sure." Zelda gasped because the shell split open and now her thigh was covered in crab guts. "Oh my god…"

"It's alright. The ocean will wash you clean, and you can try again with the next." Delpha said, flinging guts into the waves.

"The designated person will be here in only a few days as the first of April is upon us. When that person arrives, whomever they speak with, will tell him or her that I've had Master Link." Zelda's eyes shot up to Delpha as a wave crashed into her waist, taking the crab guts away with it.

"I'm almost ashamed of myself for not thinking of such a thing." Zelda said.

"Your mind hasn't been cleared for thinking, Your Grace. It would be best if whomever comes from the castle speaks with me. I will tell them I've had Master Link and…that I've had him more than once in the past month. This is what the people at your castle wish to hear." Delpha said. Zelda was in complete awe of this woman at the moment. It was perfect, genius in fact. Tell them exactly what they wanted to hear and they would disappear…. for another fifteen days. Zelda scolded herself for having thought so literally about this situation. She had been lying to people in the castle about various things her entire life. Why the hell didn't she think of this? She shook her head.

"That's good. They'll love it." Zelda said, emptying another crab in her lap. "Damn it…" she mumbled.

"Your Grace, I know your opinion of me is very low. However, I did not accept the role of mistress to bring pain into your life. This is a start. It's not a permanent solution…but it's a beginning. And you and I…I would like to think…this is a beginning." Delpha paused for a moment. "Your Grace, do you know how to catch crabs?" Delpha asked, seemingly changing the subject. Zelda shook her head. Delpha sat her knife aside and made certain Zelda held eye contact.

"To catch crabs, you must set a trap. Then, you add the bait…and they walk right in." Delpha smiled all over. Suddenly, Zelda let her guard completely down. It seemed to Zelda that Delpha was _on_ her side and not against it.

"You're the bait." Zelda said. Delpha nodded her head.

"I am." Delpha said. This conversation, as far as Zelda was concerned, changed everything about being captive in the Lurelin Village.

"Why would you do this? Why would you help Link and I?" Zelda asked.

"You and your husband are here against your will, the light is gone from your eyes, your body shows evidence of stress, and above all, you're a woman who has no voice in her own life at that castle. I can't sit back and let that happen." Delpha said.

"Lady Delpha, I have this feeling that you and I have more in common than I ever thought." Zelda said.

"Please, it's just Delpha. I never had a title before in my life, I don't need one now." Delpha laughed as she shucked another crab and discarded its remnants into the sea. Zelda nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'm just Zelda to you." Zelda said. Delpha smiled.

"So, what were you doing…on the beach? You're all sweaty." She asked.

"I went for a run. I haven't done so in a long time. Those around me at the castle don't like it, are you shocked?" Zelda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Master Link doesn't approve?" Delpha asked.

"Quite the opposite. He encourages it. If I want to run, if I want to be active, he doesn't mind. Link would be willing to train with me or help me train in any area I wish." Zelda said.

"You know, I lied…to Lady Impa." Delpha began. That had Zelda's attention. "I found the castle atmosphere so oppressive and so…disapproving that I told Lady Impa I had an ailing parent to care for here. Well, my parents have been gone for some time. Luran's parents are alive and well in Hateno." Zelda was shocked at Delpha's revelation.

"You're kidding me." Zelda laughed. "That took balls to lie to Impa's face like that. I'm impressed. I can't hold my own with her. I should be pissed that I'm stuck in Lurelin because of you but, honestly, I'm starting to like the hum of the ocean and it's so weird that Link and I are alone here. We _always_ have someone breathing down our necks." Zelda said.

"Well, you know what you need to do, Your Gra…Zelda? You and Master Link need to take some time to yourself. The two of you simply must let the weight of this world go for now. Let someone else carry it." Delpha said. Zelda smiled.

"You know, I think we just may get there. It'll take time…but I think we will." Zelda said.


	10. The 'S' Word

April 1st. Link and Zelda had been in The Lurelin Village for not even a complete month. They were anxious for the delivery of their spring wardrobe and to return much of what they initially packed. It had been a bustling day in Lurelin. Luran had been out on the fishing boat the entire morning with the crew while Delpha cleaned the house and kept an eye on Perry. Numar was collecting and rearranging firewood around the docks when his work was interrupted.

"Ex…excuse me. May I ask you some questions?" the voice called. Numar wiped his hands and focused his attention on the well-dressed man before him.

"Certainly. What can I help you with?"

"I have luggage to exchange with Her Grace, Zelda, and Master Link but um…before I make the exchange I uh…I need to speak to Master Link and his mistress, Lady Delpha." Numar froze and forgot what he had been doing.

"Uuhhh…yes! Yes of course. Yes. Um…can you…can you wait here for a moment?" Numar said, putting a finger in the air before running off to Link and Zelda's home.

Link and Zelda were preparing the last of their steamer chests to be returned to the castle. "What about the blankets? Do you think we can send the blankets back or should we keep them?" Link asked, folding the thicker, winter blanket.

"Let's keep the blankets. They fold up well and…" Zelda couldn't finish her sentence as there was a knock at the door. Link put down the box that was in his hands and answered it. "Numar?" he questioned.

"Master Link…there's…someone here…from the castle. He wants to speak with you…and Lady Delpha. I'm going to go get her as well." Link looked to Zelda and then to Numar and back to Zelda.

"Um…we'll…we'll get here. It's fine. Tell him we'll be right there." Link said his face nervous as Numar nodded and scurried back down the steps.

"Come on." Zelda said, dropping the blankets in a pile and grabbing Link's hand as she tugged him out to the deck and down the steps. "You remember what I told you about Delpha's plan"

"Yes." Link said as he and Zelda quickly moved up the beach toward Luran and Delpha's home. Zelda followed Link up the steps as he knocked on Delpha's door. They waited a moment before she answered. Delpha looked rather surprised.

"Oh! Hi!" Delpha paused, seeing the worried looks before her. "Um…what's…what's going on?" she asked, balancing Perry on her hip.

"Someone…from the castle is here. He wants to…speak with you and I." Link said.

"Oh my…um…okay….okay. Let's go. Oh no! What about Perry? Luran isn't here." Delpha said.

"I'll watch him. I know he hasn't met me but I'll stay here with him. I'll do my best to make him comfortable." Zelda said.

"He's a good boy, I promise. He'll give you no trouble." Delpha said, letting Perry down to the floor. "Perry, I need you to stay with Zelda for a bit, okay? It's okay. Just be good and stay here, okay?" she coaxed him. Perry nodded his hand and took Zelda's outstretched hand. "Momma loves you." Delpha said, bending over to kiss Perry's cheek before she followed Link down the steps.

"Alright, follow my lead, okay? We need to come up with a cue in case something is said that I either don't understand or don't have an answer to." Delpha said. Link thought for a moment.

"Just um…just…tap my shoulder…like this…" Link said, putting his hand on Delpha's shoulder.

"Yes, yes that's good." Delpha said as they walked toward the Lurelin Village entrance. Link and Zelda's spring luggage was piled up near the cargo carriage at the entrance. "Do you know who that is?" Delpha asked quietly.

"Yes and no. I know who he is, his name is Saban. But I don't really know what he does." Link said. Link and Delpha were greeted with a smile.

"Master Link! It's been a while. Lady Delpha, a pleasure." He said. "Your luggage is here. I asked that young man there to help me change it out." Saban said, referring to Numar. Link nodded his head, attempting to appear as pleasant and at ease as possible.

"Thank you, for bringing the luggage. Zelda and I are appreciative." Link said. Saban nodded. There was an awkward silence as Saban wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Um…I uh…I need to…tell His Majesty and…. relay to Lady Impa…what the…status of things are…here." He said. Both Link and Delpha nodded.

"They're…. they're…good." Delpha said nervously.

"Yes…yes, I quite like it here in…Lurelin." Link said nodding quickly.

"Good…Um…and…have…have the two of you…" Saban pointed to both Link and Delpha. "…have you…" Delpha cut Saban off.

"Had sex? Yes…yes, we have." Delpha could not have said it any more bluntly or directly. It even caused Link's heart to skip a beat. What was left of his sunburn quickly drained from his face. Saban turned blood red. No on in the castle…_no. one. _Said that out loud…_ever_. Delpha was amused at how Saban's eyes were darting back and forth.

"What's wrong, Saban? Are you going to burst into flames?" Delpha asked. Saban cleared his throat.

"No, no…not at all…no…. no. Th…thank you. That's…. that's what I needed to….to know. Um…" Saban cleared his throat again and tugged at his shirt. "Um…and…when was the…last time you…" Delpha interrupted Saban, putting her hand on Link's shoulder and giving Saban a reassuring smile.

"The uh…uh…night before last…" Link said, shaking his head quickly. Delpha shook her head in agreement. Saban seemed satisfied.

"And…how…many times have you…you know…" Saban asked awkwardly. The problem was that both Link and Delpha answered at the same time.

"Two times…"

"Four times…" Link and Delpha looked at one another. Delpha smiled and rolled her eyes.

"My apologies…I thought you were referring to this week and the end of last week…. two times this week." Delpha said, making the quick correction. Saban shook his head.

"Thank you…for being so cooperative." Saban said. Delpha nodded as did Link. "I will relay the information and Master Link; your luggage is well on the way."

"Thank you, Saban. If you don't mind, Delpha must get back to her family." Link said. "And I believe, Zelda needs me to…help her with our remaining luggage you'll be taking with you today.

"Yes, of course. Just leave it at your steps. It will be retrieved. Link smiled at Saban and put his hand on Delpha's back guiding her into the other direction.

"I think that went rather well, yes?" Delpha asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Four times?" Link asked, not answering her question.

"I'm sorry, was it not enough?" she asked.

"Not enough!? Delpha! That's…today is Tuesday!" Link's expression was that of immense surprise. Delpha looked back at Link. She shook her head.

"So? That's every day since Friday…nice huh?" Delpha sighed. "I haven't had that with Luran for at least a month."

"Oh my god…Delpha…" Link said, completely embarrassed by this conversation.

"What? You act like sex four times in a week makes me some hedonistic peasant." Delpha paused. "I have great pity for Zelda if you think four times is a lot." Delpha said. Link stopped in the sand.

"What!? That's…you're…. that's…. it's…Delpha…" Link had to gain his composure and his words. "…That is _completely_ different…" He laughed and shook his head. "…with Zelda its…well…I'm sorry Delpha…I cannot talk to you about these things! I…. I cannot even look you in the face..." Delpha laughed.

"You're funny. You're so very backward. But, it's not just you, it's him too, Saban, I mean. Must be a castle thing."

"Delpha, We…. when I say we…I mean, me, Zelda, _anyone_ at the castle and probably even Central Hyrule…we…don't talk about sex out loud…ever. Those matters are for…behind closed doors. It's just…simply uncouth conversation for public spaces. I'm not used to…" Link lost his train of thought. "…you were so free and assertive with that conversation. So, to answer your question, I do think it went well. I just…" Link lowered his voice as if the entire kingdom were listening. "I'm just not used to hearing sex stated so obviously out loud. Okay? It's…it's just foreign to me." Link explained. Delpha found this both amusing and baffling.

"Do you not discuss sex with Zelda? Is that why this is so weird for you? Or, is it because it's me saying these things out loud?"

"Delpha…" Link sighed, doing his best to ignore her.

"I'm serious. Does she like it when you…" Link interrupted Delpha.

"I don't talk about these things, Delpha! Yes, yes Zelda and I discuss plenty but that's between us. I just…I just can't get used to it." Link re-iterated.

"Well, you need to get used to talking about it, Link, because, it's going to come up a _lot_. This isn't some taboo. We've bought some time for fifteen more days…and when Saban comes back, he's going to want to know more. It may not be that vague next time. Link…look at me…" Delpha said, stepping in front of Link. "…these conversations are not going to get any easier. It's just as you told me when you said I was chosen as mistress because I'm a married woman who has experience lying with a man. Guess what? You're a married man who has experience lying with a woman. Now, more than ever, is your chance to use your experience to your advantage. There is _nothing _they will ask you that you haven't already done. Your job now, is to talk about it." Delpha said.

"Delpha…" Link moaned, wiping his hands down his face. He was preparing to say something but Delpha had stopped walking as she stood back near the steps of her home.

"Look…" Delpha said pointing to the sight before her. There, Zelda sat in the sand wearing one of the colorful sarongs and halter tops Delpha had offered up nearly a month ago; building a sandcastle with Perry. Delpha watched as Perry happily worked with Zelda to build a tall tower. He screamed with delight as a wave washed into it, sending it crashing into the sand again. It was enough to soak Zelda from the waist down. Since their sandcastle had been washed away, Zelda stood up and took Perry's hand, leading him into the shallow waves. Delpha smiled. "He's so happy. She looked at Link as his gaze was set on Zelda. It almost caused him pain to see how at ease she was with Perry. Since they had been in Lurelin, Zelda had been an emotional rollercoaster. In this moment, she was calm, contented and completely natural.

"That's the first Zelda has smiled since we've been here…" Link said, staring in Delpha's direction. "Look how good she is with him."

"She finally looks like she belongs in Lurelin." Delpha said. Perry caught sight of his mother and took off toward her and away from Zelda. She gave Delpha and Link a wave, walking behind Perry in Link's direction.

"How did it go?" Zelda asked, approaching the two.

"It went well." Delpha said, scooping Perry up.

"The castle sent Saban. He seemed satisfied with our responses." Link nodded his head. "Actually…Delpha's responses."

"Good" Zelda said. "Perry is a very sweet boy." Delpha smiled.

"Thank you for watching him." Zelda smiled with utmost sincerity.

"I'd watch him any time at all." She said.

"He looks exactly like your husband." Link added, seeing how Perry had Luran's features and Delpha's dark hair.

"Does he? I've not met her husband yet." Zelda said.

"Oh my! That's right! You haven't met Luran. We must fix week...let's have dinner, just the four of us. I'll make seafood paella." Delpha said.

"We'll bring the wine." Zelda said.

"We will?" Link questioned her.

"Yes…a case of wine showed up with our spring clothes. I think it was sent in error, but I didn't say anything." Zelda said.

"Well, I think it's been a successful day. Perry and I must get back home. You two go unpack your clothes. And Zelda? You look quite nice in a sarong." Delpha said. Zelda blushed and did her best to cover her wet hips. "Stop that! Don't cover up. You're marvelous."

"I'm not used to wearing such a thing." Zelda said, smiling in her embarrassment. Delpha shook her head.

"You must lose some of that regal modesty. And you…you know what to do." Delpha said, poking a finger into Link's shoulder. "Okay! Next week, don't forget!" Delpha let Perry down to the sand. "Tell Zelda goodbye. We'll see her soon!" she ordered Perry. He obediently waved and said goodbye.

Link looked to Zelda, his eyes drinking in the sight of her soaked sarong, her solid marigold colored halter top and her hair pulled up into a bun. Her neck had already gotten sunburned today.

"What?" Zelda asked, knowing Link was examining her up and down.

"Delpha's right…you look like you belong here." Zelda smiled as the water danced around her ankles.

"You don't." Zelda said, still smiling all over. She reached her hands out to Link's wanting him to interlace his fingers with hers. "Do you remember…when we were at the Highland Stable on that humid, summer evening and you and Blynne, the guy who does the archery targets, took the horses out riding..." Zelda paused, dreamily recalling that day. "…do you remember how you came back…all…sweaty…a smooth sheen over you in the setting sun. You had your climbing shirt attached to your belt and when you took your bandana off, your hair was soaked…. that left you only in your climbing pants." Zelda reminded him; her smile still plastered on her face. Link laughed.

"Of course, I remember…I remember you trying to get into them."

"Ah, yes…and I was successful." Zelda said still thoroughly amused with herself. "Well, my point being…Saban brought your climbing gear." Link laughed. He looked at Zelda endearingly.

"This moment, right now? This is the happiest I've been since we got here. It's because right now is the brightest your face has been." Link confessed to her. Zelda laughed.

"I don't know if it's because of the wine or the climbing pants."


	11. Recalling the Rito - Part One

"Something came for you today." Luran said, raising his eyebrows at Delpha.

"Oh?" she asked, covering her mouth as a dry cough escaped her. Luran plopped a bag onto the table. It was Delpha's monthly payment from the castle. "I expect I should count out the payment to the doctor." She said, coughing again.

"Yes. I'll take it to him and bring the ingredients for the drink. You should probably have it before you leave today." Luran said.

"You're right. Perry and I will finish packing and be ready to go when you return. What are you doing today after we leave?" Delpha asked, emptying rupees onto the table.

"Link is going to come by tonight. I'm going to steam plenty of shrimp and we're going to have rum." Luran explained.

"Well, that sounds nice." Delpha said, sorting out the money. She was preparing to leave with Perry to Hateno for a couple days to spend some time with Luran's parents. Because of being on the fishing boats, Luran couldn't go with her. Once Delpha had the money counted, she handed it over to Luran for him to pay the village doctor. Their debt to him would be cleared entirely after this payment. Once Luran left, Delpha helped Perry get his things packed. As she watched him pick out his own clothes and fold them, she had to smile. She wished that her parents could see him. Delpha's mother died in childbirth and Delpha had been raised by her father, whom Perry was named after. Delpha's father died of an illness not familiar to medicinal science less than one year after she had married Luran. He was thirty-nine years old. Luran had been Delpha's rock during the time of her father's passing. Delpha found she was pregnant only a month after her father's passing. She was overjoyed and sorrowed at the same time. Overjoyed at the thought of her and Luran becoming parents and saddened that her father would miss it.

Perry was born on February 9 and on that day, Delpha clung to Luran's parents as if they were her own. She felt like she couldn't have gotten through the labor without Luran's mother. His parents were wonderful and loving grandparents who not only adored Perry, but also Delpha. They thought of her as their third daughter as Luran had two sisters; one older, married, and living in Eldin, and one younger, unmarried and still living in Hateno. Delpha marveled at how smart Perry was and was thankful for how obedient he was. She often laughed to herself because it seemed Perry not only got Luran's physical features, but also his calm, easy-going demeanor. He got Delpha's wit and sarcasm.

Delpha heard the door, realizing she had not yet finished packing. "That was quick." She said, coughing into her hands again.

"Yes, it wasn't busy at all. Sit down and I'll mix this up for you." Luran said, taking his shoes off as he entered their home.

At Lakeside Stable, Zelda was haggling Anly, the stable owner, over the bow he had given her. "Seriously? Anly…a wooden bow? Give me a _real_ bow. I know you have one back there somewhere." Zelda said.

"Alright! Hold on!" He said, disappointed that the wooden bow wasn't good enough for Zelda. Link laughed as Anly headed to the back of the stable where much of the gear was kept. He came back with a royal bow in hand. "How's this?" he asked. Zelda smiled all over.

"That's _much_ better. Now, about the arrows…" Zelda began.

"Your Grace!" Anly protested.

"You gave her fifteen." Link said, counting the arrows in the holster on Zelda's back. Anly sighed again.

"How many do you want?" he asked, his hands on his hips.

"Fifty." Zelda answered.

"Fifty!? What are you going to do, Your Grace!?" He wasn't _that_ irritated that he had to get more arrows, but he made it seem that it was hugely inconveniencing him. He left to dig around in the equipment storage again. "Listen, these arrows have dummy tips so bring back as many as you can. And about the targets, take them down when you're done and bring them back." Anly said.

"Did you really think I was just going to leave them scattered about?" Zelda asked. Anly shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"No…go on now. Enjoy. The arrows are around back your horse is ready. I must go feed the others." He said. Zelda smiled and turned to face Link who was laughing at Anly's disgruntled attitude. Zelda tightened the strap of her arrow holster and followed Link out of the stable to the side where her horse was saddled up for the day. She reached a hand up to his muzzle and petted him.

"I've missed you." she told her horse even though It had only been less than a week since Zelda had previously ridden. She listened as her horse began to snort at her in excitement. "Alright…here we go." She said, putting her foot in the stirrup and slinging her body over her horse. Link had walk on behind the stable to retrieve the rest of the dummy arrows. He returned shortly, reaching arrows to Zelda a few at a time so she could holster them. "Okay, what do you think? Where should I start?"

"Go straight and make the turn to the left. Start with the low targets. I'll spot you." Link said, adjusting the bridle before handing Zelda the reigns. Zelda nodded and gave her horse a quick kick. When Zelda rode and practiced shooting at targets like this, Link became a different person. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what overcame him. He was intent, focused and completely absorbed in Zelda's movements. It was as if anything going on around him didn't matter when Zelda was in the saddle. Watching her ride was always a reminder that her training had been a cut above most others. It was also a reminder of the inseparable bond Zelda had with her horse. Link walked out into the clearing beyond the vegetation of the stable.

Despite all of Zelda's training, she always listened to Link's suggestions. It didn't matter how insignificant they seemed; Zelda knew Link wouldn't give her any pointers just to hear himself talking.

Link watched as Zelda made the first turn of her warmup lap, eyeing where all the targets had been hung. Link watched her horse trot, watching his form and his hooves. As far as Link was concerned, Zelda's horse looked immaculate. He was in divine physical condition. And Zelda? Since arriving to Lurelin, she had lost fifteen pounds, most all of it the bloat and weight from her last pregnancy. She was transforming back into herself. Link was intently focused as Zelda drew her first arrow, her horse maintaining his speed.

"Oh, now you join me?" Link said to Anly, who had obviously finished feeding the other horses, Epona included.

"I wanted to watch her ride. I don't believe you when you say she can hit those targets." Anly said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You better watch what you say. There goes the first one." Link said, not taking his eyes off the way Zelda drew her bow. "Look, look at that. Look at her form. That's the way you hold a bow. Watch…she won't let her back-elbow drop. And you were going to give her that piece of shit wooden bow!" Link said. Anly shrugged.

"You're too into this, Master Link. Why don't you run the stables instead of boarding the horses out the way the castle does?"

"I've been asking that question for a few years now. Did you hear that? That was a bullseye." Link said, referring to the target that had popped. Anly watched as Zelda came up out of the saddle and brought her horse into a gallop.

"Well, she's hit, what? Ten of them?" Anly asked. Link didn't answer because he was too absorbed in the way Zelda still had complete control of her horse out of the saddle. She made it look so easy but the amount of strength it took was nothing to be taken lightly.

"Watch…watch her. Her horse's posture and her body make a perfect angle. I don't even have that, Anly. That's training you see. Do you notice the speed those arrows get? Do you see how they fly so straight? Shit…that's beautiful…. it's beautiful…" Link shook his head, completely lost in the moment.

"Her horse is getting a lot of speed." Anly said, watching Zelda tighten the reigns again to keep the tension on her horse. "She's only missed three of those targets. How the hell did she get so accurate with this?"

"Zelda shoots targets all the time…helps her inner rage." Link said. "Okay…now…. now she's moving."

"That's…too fast. That's much too fast. She can't hit that last set. Not at speeds like that.

"It's perfect…that horse is brilliant…but she's…damn…" Link mumbled mostly to himself. Anly didn't say anything. He was enamored. Link started to walk back toward the stable.

"What are you doing?" Anly finally asked.

"Just follow me." Link told him. He walked further down the worn-out roadway that led to the stable. Stopping just under the heavy vegetation.

"Why is there a target there on the palm leaves?" 

"Shut up, Anly…" Link said standing in the path as the vibration of horse hooves could be felt just over the slope.

"Link? What the…why are you standing under that target? Are you completely mad?" Anly asked, starting to panic.

"Shut up, Anly…" Link repeated, feeling the ground vibrate harder with the rhythmic pound of hooves. Zelda rounded up the slope, heading straight at Link on a near full speed horse. Link watched, sweat forming all over his neck and forehead as Zelda got close enough to anticipate each hoof hitting the dirt before it struck.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Anly yelled, seeing Zelda draw her bow and aiming it directly over Link's head. He was on the verge of passing out when the blank arrow hit the target as Zelda turned her horse sharply, showering Anly in dry dirt and grass. Link smiled in delight and wiped his forehead. Anly felt as if he were about to throw up. "My god, Master Link…either you are utterly stupid…or utterly trustworthy and I'm not sure which it is." Anly said, dry heaving from his fully tested nerves.

Link watched as Zelda slowed her horse down and took him into the clearing before unhooking her empty arrow holster and letting it fall to the ground. Once off her horse, she praised him wildly. Truthfully, he didn't need any praise. He would happily ride with Zelda anytime at all. Link felt completely alive as he jogged over to Zelda, putting his arms around her.

"That was marvelous." He assured her.

"Ah, it was wasn't it!?" Zelda asked, her face still flushed from the air hitting it. "What the hell's wrong with Anly?" She said, looking over Link's shoulder only to see Anly covering his face and lying in the grass.

"Never mind him, he has issues." Link said laughing. He let go of Zelda but left his hands on her shoulders, his eyes locked on her flushed face. He just stared at her, overwhelmed in the moment. "This is exactly the way you looked that day in The Rito…" Link couldn't finish his thought because he was interrupted by Anly carrying on in the grass.

"Relax, Anly! Get up! There are no targets to pick up! I obliterated most of them!" Zelda yelled. "I'm sorry…what were you saying?" she asked.

"Nothing…just…just that black riding pants suit you." Zelda laughed.

"And how did I look otherwise? What do I need to work on?" Zelda asked, removing her arm guards. Link shook his head dreamily.

"Nothing…don't change anything." He said.

"What!?" Zelda said, a little disappointed. "What do you mean nothing. There's always something." Link shook his head, still feeling his heart race.

"Nothing at all…" he said, his voice far away, but his eyes all over her. Link was shaken out of his intense gaze at the sound of Anly, groaning and pulling himself up from the dirt and grass.

"C'mon, let's walk him back and feed him. Anly can…do whatever it is, he's doing." Zelda said, raising her eyebrows at Anly's ridiculous, dramatic, reaction. Zelda began to lead her horse back to the stable stall while Link gathered her arrow holster and what was left of all the arrows, she hadn't destroyed hitting the targets.

"Here's your arrows, Anly." Link said, dropping the remaining bent arrows at his feet." Anly groaned again.

"Master Link! You said nothing about destroying them!" Link didn't answer but instead followed Zelda around to the side of the stable. She was running a brush over her horse's coat, concentrating on his mane and tail.

"Link, I don't think I've been that on since…" she paused and stopped brushing her horse for a moment. "…since that day…at The Rito Village." She had her eyes fixated on Link's.

"You've had many on days since then but…that day…you were _very_ on." Link said, putting her equipment away. Zelda hadn't started brushing again.

"Link…" she started. "…when we get back home…maybe…" Zelda shook her head. "…never mind. You have a very hot date with Luran tonight." She finished raising her eyebrows.

"We're having shrimp and rum!" Link defended his plans.

"Hot…date…" Zelda repeated, brushing her horse more.

"I think you're just jealous." Link said winking at Zelda and hanging the bridle and preparing to unsaddle Zelda's horse.

"Don't you _ever_ wink at me like that again if you don't intend on follow through." She said, throwing the brush at Link. Much to Zelda's dismay, he caught it and put it away along with everything else. Zelda was preparing to pick up the bag of feed to dump into the trough for her horse when she felt Link's hand on her cheek, he turned her face toward his before pulling her lips into his. Zelda hadn't felt Link kiss her this way for months.


	12. Recalling the Rito - Part Two

Link walked up the stairs to Delpha and Luran's home, seeing as Luran had the tiki torches at the top of the stairs lit for the evening. Link knocked on the door, but let himself in.

"Link! Hello!" Luran said, rinsing something in the sink. "Please, have a seat." Luran picked up the metal basket he was rinsing and shook it.

"How are you? Where's Delpha?" Link asked, pulling the chair out at the table.

"She took Perry to see my parents. She'll be there for a couple days."

"That's nice. Do your parents see Perry often?" Link asked.

"Not as much as they'd like." Luran answered, dumping the contents of the basket into a large bowl. "Sometimes they feel as if they've missed out on Perry growing up. I think they would move here had their entire lives not been in Hateno."

Link nodded. "That's understandable."

"And, Zelda? What is she doing tonight?" Luran asked, reaching for two more bowls.

"She's at home reading and will probably be asleep by the time I return." Link said as Luran sat the two bowls onto the table. He turned around for the larger.

"Here we are!" He said excitedly. Link was amazed. He had never seen shrimp that looked so freshly steamed.

"Wow! Luran, that's…that looks incredible."

"It is." Luran laughed. "So, all the shells go in that extra bowl there." He said, pointing to the bowl he had just placed on the table near the shrimp. "Now, as I promised you, what I have here is Lurelin Rum and I'm going to measure this out with palm fruit juice." Luran said, sitting a glass before Link. "You will not find rum like this anywhere else in Hyrule, not even at your castle. I promise you." Luran said, pouring Link's glass a quarter full of rum. He topped the rest with the palm fruit juice. Luran proceeded to pour his own drink and sit across from Link. He sighed wiping his palm across his forehead. He looked across the table to Link. "Thank you for joining me this evening." He said, raising his glass.

"It's my pleasure." Link said, tapping his glass to Luran's. Link shook his head.

"That's good. That will also sneak up on me I have a feeling." Link said. Luran laughed at him.

"Only after three or four. So, thank goodness you are _finally_ starting to get a bit of a tan!" Luran said starting on his first shrimp. Link laughed.

"Yes…yes I am. My skin is getting darker and my hair is getting lighter. I had no idea the sun would be so strong this early in the spring."

"It will only get hotter. Do you like the shrimp?" Luran asked.

"It's outstanding. You don't get shrimp like this at the castle…hell, you hardly get shrimp at all."

"You were miserable when you arrived here. Do you miss it? The castle, I mean." Luran asked. Link shook his head.

"No. I don't miss it. I know Zelda doesn't miss it. Granted, the presence of it seems to follow us. I guess you knew about Delpha's plan…what we told the messenger?" Link asked, wondering how much Luran truly knew. Luran shook his head.

"Yes. She told me about the plan. I told her it's a good idea but it will only work for a little while. However, I'm really glad that you're not quite as miserable here." Luran said. Link agreed.

"Zelda's much happier as well. I can see in her actions, in her face. Honestly, I think she's relieved and why wouldn't she be? We are both contented now that I'm fake sleeping with your wife." Link said casting shrimp shells aside. Luran laughed.

"If that's what the castle needs then believe me, Delpha will not be shy in telling them whatever it is they want to hear." Luran said.

"Yes, yes I noticed that. She's quite free with the words, that one." Link said, having worked his drink down halfway. Luran nodded.

"That's one of Delpha's talents. She so often doesn't hesitate to state what's on her mind. Are you ready for a refill? I know I am." Luran said, finishing his drink.

"I think I am." Link said, pushing his glass toward Luran. "I fear you may have no shrimp left tonight."

"That's the plan." Luran said topping off Link's drink and sliding it to him on the table. "What did you do today? It appeared that you and Zelda were gone most of the day." Link hesitated to answer as Luran sat down across from him again. Just as he thought, he could feel that first drink creeping up so slightly upon him.

"We um…we went riding…well…Zelda…she practiced her targets actually." Link said, focusing on discarding shrimp shells.

"Targets?" Luran asked, starting on his second drink.

"Yeah…she can hit targets from horseback like it's nothing. Every time she does it, it ceases to amaze me. Zelda makes it look so easy. " Link shifted his focus to Luran. "She gets on her horse and it's…" Link thought for a moment. "…she loses herself on her horse, you know? She's…limitless." Link stopped and took a long drink. He sat his glass back down and stared at the table for a moment. "She is…painfully beautiful on her horse." Luran watched Link with thoughtful eyes.

"You seem almost bothered by this, Link." Sensing frustration or…something in Link's tone. Link shot his eyes to Luran and glanced nervously between the table, around the room and back at Luran.

"Do you…do you ever recall a time that you looked at Delpha and said to yourself my god I have to have you and I need you _now_?" Link asked, feeling frustration sweep over him. Luran nodded.

"Absolutely." He agreed.

"That's what happens when Zelda is on her horse." Link said, growing more frustrated as he drank his glass down over halfway. Luran studied Link again, having never seen this side of him before.

"I'm going to ask you something…and I want you to answer me honestly. Have you lied with Zelda since you've been here?" Link was shocked by Luran's question. He looked across the table, surprise all over his face. Link shook his head.

"No….no, absolutely not. No, we…. aren't there yet. Things have been far too…stressful to even…" Link paused and laughed. "No…just no…"

"So, when was the last time?" Luran asked, wiping his hands of shrimp shells. Link thought for a moment, darting his eyes around attempting to do the math.

"My god, Link if you have to think like that it's been too long." Luran laughed.

"There's been…so much to deal with in our lives since the winter…so much pressure but watching Zelda ride today…it really got me thinking...thinking too much, actually because…it brought back a very vivid memory…about...the way things used to be." Link confessed.

"You mean like…like when you were first married?" Luran asked, taking a drink. Link shook his head.

"Not exactly..." he paused and made eye contact with Luan. "More like, the way it was..._before_… we were married." The comment caught Luran off guard.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned more than stated. Link smiled at him, taking another drink and not shifting his eyes.

"Luran…what I'm about to tell you…is a three-drink minimum." He laughed again. Luran shook his head.

"Yes…. yes I have this feeling that it is." He said, nodding his head almost nervously but also excitedly. He stood up from the table and began to mix away. "Link…this may be a bit strong." He said.

"I think I'm going to need it." Link said, pushing his full bowl of shrimp shells aside. Luran sat another drink in front of Link. The smell of rum escaped this one, much stronger than the previous two. Luran sat down once again, swirling his glass around. He watched as Link nervously exhaled and watched Luran just as closely.

"Luran…what I'm about to tell you has never been told to _anyone_ _ever_." Link said. Luran shook his head seriously.

"I want you to know Link, that anything at all you share with me in confidence will not leave these walls. I give you my word. You can tell me anything…it will never be repeated…not even to Delpha. Whatever you're about to say will die with me." Luran said, extending his hand to Link. Maybe it was the rum, or maybe it was just that Luran was _that_ convincing of his honest nature and trustworthiness, but Link reached his hand out to Luran's and thus their conversation was sealed with a handshake. Link exhaled heavily, slumping over slightly in his chair at ease.

"Okay…um...I...we...Zelda was not the virgin that Hyrule thought they had when we were married."

"And neither were you, apparently!" Luran said, a smile across his face. He laughed with Link as Link nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes…yes that's true." Link couldn't hide his contented smile. Are you fairly familiar with the lands of Hyrule?" Link asked of Luran. He shook his head and took a drink.

"God…I did make that strong. I'm not nearly as well traveled as you, but I've been around." Luran said. Link hesitated before he spoke, watching Luran raise his glass to his lips. He was just about to sip it down when Link said,

"I've had Zelda in every stable in Hyrule." it stopped Luran in the moment. His eyes shot to Link's. Of all things he thought Link would say, this was not one of them. Luran said nothing. He was staring at Link in almost disbelief. Link laughed at Luran's reaction. It wasn't one of those forced or fake laughs. It was purely sincere and so carefree to the point that he was absolutely relieved to finally say it out loud. "I can tell by your expression that was _not _what you intended to hear this evening."

"I'm just….eeev….ever….every stable?" Luran questioned, his voice becoming all squeaky. Link's rum soaked laughter continued.

"If you're tryin' to count them….there are fifteen. There are also ten inns throughout Hyrule…I'm not sure, however, you're ready for that part of the conversation." He said, taking another drink and still laughing at Luran.

Luran shook his head bursting into laughter with Link. "I just...I have a very different opinion of you. Not at all a bad one. I think...I think we shall toast to this." Luran said, picking up his glass. "To all fifteen stables." Link laughed at him and raised his glass to Luran's in a soft tap. Luran breathed out heavily, his face red from laughter. He rubbed his hand over his beard. "Well now, you've some explaining to do. When exactly did you and Zelda get out from under the microscope? You're sitting here telling me that you fucked Zelda all over Hyrule yet there is someone coming from the castle to check on you every fifteen days? How the hell did you do this?"

Link smiled. "It was quite possibly the greatest time of our lives. Zelda and I were engaged in December nearly five years ago. Keep in mind I had already been appointed as her knight prior to our betrothal. After our engagement, Zelda presented to her father that she wanted to take six months to travel Hyrule to further her research and studies. For whatever reason, her father didn't hesitate. He granted it to her under the condition that I…her new fiancé…accompany her and that we return no later than September because our wedding date had already been set. Link laughed again. "So, our supplies were gathered, and she and I left the castle for the beauty that is the wild of Hyrule in March."

Luran was soaking up every word. He was hooked and he needed more of this fantastic tale. "Link, that is…simply divine. Wow! I'm…. I'm speechless. Please…please go on…" Luran begged him.

"Keep in mind, Luran…" Link paused and took a drink. "…Zelda and I had never spent an entire twenty-four hours with each other prior to our engagement. Everything is a formality until engagement and then the reigns are loosened ever so slightly."

"God…" Luran through his head back dramatically. "…what's not been a formality in your life!? Geez!"

"Exactly, Luran. I've been used to being governed by rules and expectations my entire life. And, if you think it's bad for me, it's much worse for Zelda. The day Zelda and I stepped foot out of Central Hyrule and into the kingdom our lives changed. All of a sudden we had…we had all this freedom that we had no idea what to do with!" Link said excitedly. "We had lived by rules for as long as we could remember and then, the end of the first week out in the wild came and we realized that there were no rules anymore. And believe me, we didn't miss them. We did…whatever the _fuck_ we wanted, and _no one_ told us no." Link said.

"I could listen to you talk for hours. Tell me about the first time." Luran said, swirling his drink around.

Link leaned in toward Luran. "Rito..." he began. "The Rito village...It was a magnificent early spring night. We were there for a riding exhibition and to collect some plants. Zelda and I had been riding for a good portion of the afternoon and she was...she was having a very 'on' day…just exactly like she did today. That evening, we were both tired and ready to be done with everyone." Link lowered his voice. "Luran, we were checking in for the night and it seemed that one moment I was watching Zelda take her hair down and the next she was raking her fingers over my back on that Rito-down bed." And with that, Link finished his drink. He rested his face in his palm. "Shit…I am relieved to have told you that…"

Luran was enamored. "You know, Link, you're away from the castle. You're away from prying eyes. The village folk, hell, they don't give a fuck what you are or are not doing here! Do you hear what I'm saying?" he asked. Luran didn't wait for Link to answer. "You're coming back to life. It's taken some time but today, you felt the spark and you are very frustrated by it because all those memories came back. Look around you. You're in the wild again…far from home. Go capture it." Luran paused again. "Actually, don't capture anything tonight, you're too drunk."

Link laughed stupidly. He felt _so_ much better and that feeling wasn't the rum. He felt the burdens being lifted. He felt as if he finally had another best friend aside from Zelda.

"Link, I feel very honored that you shared all this with me tonight." Luran said sincerely. "I could not have your life. I fear it would make me a hardened man. I have deep admiration for you." Link shook his head.

"Thank you…alright…I'm going to stand up now and drag myself home." Link said, scooting his chair backward. Luran did the same and saw Link to the door bidding his friend a good night.


	13. Wet

It was an unusually cool and overcast morning. There was a storm brewing out at sea and the coastal air was beginning to change from a light, refreshing breeze to a steady, cooler wind. White caps were forming on the ocean on the distance. Link found great solace in allowing his attention to focus on the vast world before him while drinking his morning tea. It was routine for him. Each day at some given point, he would stand, tea in hand and assess the world before him. Link breathed in the salty, sea air deeply, feeling the rain begin to spit faintly. From the way the sky looked this morning, this storm would make landfall and stay in Lurelin for the day. By the cloud formations far offshore, this appeared to be the first tropical storm of spring.

Link was more than contented this morning. As he looked around him from the deck, he marveled at how the late April sun could disappear in an instant only to give way to the churning, angry sky. As Link stood there, feeling the occasional sting of the sand as it swept into the air, he heard the door behind him open.

"Good morning…" Zelda said softly, snaking her arms around Link from behind and laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed and blinked slowly. Link put his mug on the banister and put his hands on Zelda's, pulling her arms tighter around him.

"Good morning…a _very_ good morning." Link said, dragging his fingertips over her hands. Zelda smiled.

"Yes…yes, it is." Her face radiated in a dewy glow. She shivered. "It's chilly."

"Yes. Look at that front moving in." Link said, rubbing his hands along her forearms.

"It's magnificent." Zelda said, watching the billowing, grayish-white clouds. "This has to be what Luran was talking about the other night at dinner, yes?" She asked, kissing Link's shoulder. The wind picked up its pace, creating a sandstorm around them and blowing in bigger, heavier raindrops.

"Yes. When he spoke of the spring storms, this has to be exactly what he was talking about." Link said. "We should close the storm shutters."

"You're right. I'll grab the one on this side and you go get the one near the kitchen." Zelda said, letting go of him and walking around the deck to the side of the house. The wind tossed her robe around as Zelda pulled the heavy wooden shutter down in a thud. She got it latched even though there was still some air passing behind it. Zelda walked back to the front of the deck and peered out over the sea, holding her robe with one hand and her hair with the other. The palm trees swayed, and the coarse leaves rustled together. The beach was disserted and the swells becoming larger as they slammed into the beach sending white foam in all directions.

After Link got his shutter secured, he looked back toward the rock cliffs at Luran and Delpha's home, it appeared they were already secured and safely tucked away. Zelda turned around and went back into the house. After closing the door behind her, she realized it was ridiculously dark without any light coming in from outside. She fumbled around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and lit a lantern, going into the back bedroom to do the same. There was a narrow window over the bed, letting as much light in as the day allowed. Zelda got the lantern lit and admired the soft peach glow that they cast in the darkened house. Zelda returned outside as the storm continued to churn well off land. Link was still watching the ocean and the horizon as Zelda leaned on his back and put her arms around his shoulders once more. "I lit a couple lanterns inside. It's so dark with the shutters closed." Link took Zelda's hands in his.

"Hmm…" Link began. "Tell me something…" he kissed the back of her hand. "…Are you sore…from last night?"

Zelda laughed and leaned in further on Link's back. "No." she kissed the back of his neck.

"You will be today…" Link warned her. Zelda exhaled her warm breath on the back of Link's neck and drug her tongue over his skin from the collar on his shirt to his hairline.

"You like that, don't you?" Zelda asked softly, the cool air chilling Link's neck. She let her teeth graze his neck and her hand slide down his stomach. "I also know you like it when I beg for you…and you certainly made me beg last night. I could probably beg for you even more." Link closed his eyes at the feeling of Zelda's hand between his thighs. He had almost forgotten that he and Zelda were getting pummeled by stinging grains of sand. "Lock the door behind you…" Zelda said, pulling away from Link and returning inside out of the elements. No sooner than Zelda had closed the door, Link grabbed his tea mug, followed her inside and, as instructed, locked the door behind him. He had thought she was exaggerating about the darkness with the closed storm shutters, but she was in fact not. Link said nothing but took Zelda's hand and led her into their bedroom where the lantern light cast pale yellow shadows to the floor. The covers on their bed were bunched up as if they had been _anything_ but asleep the night before.

"Do you recall the night of the snowstorm when we were in Hebra? Link asked, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it hit the floor. Zelda smiled and laid herself down on the spun cotton sheets.

"I do. It was so cold that night. But you weren't. I also remember how much you _ached _for my mouth." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Well, since you want to use your tongue this morning…and since you recall…how…_talented_ you were…" Link didn't really finish his thought. Instead, his lightweight pants fell into a silent clump. Zelda pushed herself up and toward the edge of their bed. She didn't say anything. Instead, she reached her arms out and took Link's hands in hers, pulling him to the edge of the bed. She rested her knees on the outside of Link's and looked up at him as she crept her hands up his thighs and resting them on his hips. She licked her lips and took the aroused ength of him in her mouth. Zelda watched as Link covered his face with his hands and softly gasped before dragging his palms down to his neck. He exhaled heavily for Zelda again, moving a hand behind her head and so softly digging his fingers into sun-kissed hair that smelled of coconut oil. "Suck…it…" Link told her, his voice nearly inaudible.

Zelda reached her hands up Link's chest, lightly scratching her blunt fingernails over his skin. She adored the way he was completely at her mercy. When in Hebra, Zelda didn't get much research completed. It was too cold, and the snow had been far too deep to trudge through on most days. Although her research had been futile, she had most certainly perfected _this_. Zelda truly enjoyed sucking his cock. There was just something about it that she craved. To say she was overzealous about the act was an understatement. It was an enormous turn on to see Zelda in control. Link always liked submitting to her. Zelda had been taught her entire life to be nothing but submissive but when she had her mouth full, she was anything but that. She never felt like being on her knees was a weakness, instead it was strength because she could make Link want _just_ a little bit more and he couldn't protest her actions. So, she pulled away from him, her mouth covered in her own saliva. She put her hand on her shoulder, pushing her robe off and letting the weight of it hang at her hips.

Zelda's body was beautiful. Her skin had gone to painfully pale to having perfectly placed tan lines. Before she was able to untie her robe at her waist Link had pushed her shoulders backward and untied it for her. Zelda yearned for the weight of Link's body on hers. Though she enjoyed exerting her power over Link, she also wanted to be nothing but submissive to him. She loved the way his skin rubbed against hers and the sweet warmth of his breath in her face made her crave him even more. Zelda moaned at the feeling of Link's fingers between her legs. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her back arch, to make her hips buckle and to make her growl his name. The wind outside began to scream and howl between the crevices of the house. A torrent of rain came shortly behind.

"You're so wet…" Link said softly, his tongue on Zelda's breast and his index and forefinger slowly working her over. "Tell me…" he began, licking her nipple. "…tell me you likeit when I get you wet."

"I _love_ it when you get me _fucking_ wet." Zelda half-whispered, half-hissed at him, feeling Link drag his tongue between her breasts.

"Yes…you do" He said, barely pulling his tongue away, his breath making a warm trail down her stomach and between her legs. Zelda sighed heavily as she felt Link's tongue all over her…which he had also perfected in Hebra. "Wear my name out…" he commanded her. Link pushed Zelda's thighs apart slightly, squeezing her firmly toned form. Years of horseback riding had made Zelda's thighs sculpted and strong. Link found it to be more than just a turn on. It was nearly a fetish. His most favorite thing was Zelda on top facing him because she did _all _the work with her perfect thighs and all he could do is lay back and take it. He sunk his teeth into her tight skin, licking his way back to the flood he had created.

"Link…" Zelda whimpered, clenching the cotton sheets beneath her. "Link…" she repeated more earnestly. Link looked up before crawling his way back up Zelda's body. She reached her hand up to Link's cheek. His lips were glossy and wet in the warm, lantern light. Zelda pulled his lips into hers, moving her arm around Link's shoulders. Their kiss was hungry, Zelda's tongue colliding with his in a heated fury. Her fingers were tangled in sandy, blonde hair that fell loosely all around the bottom of Link's neck. She wrapped her leg around his waist, letting it glide over his back. Link's kiss was sensual and deep and Zelda moaned into his lips as she felt Link push her leg off of him, pinning her hips beneath him.

The first time Zelda got an eyeful of Link completely aroused was not in The Rito Village. It was in the Wetland Stable one night when Zelda couldn't keep her hands to herself. The sight of Link's aroused form made her weak and this morning was no different. "Oh….shit…you're _so_…wet…" Link repeated, his mouth falling limply open at how easily he slid into her. He reached his hands toward Zelda's shoulders, firmly planting his palms. "Tell me what a slut you are…" Link ordered her, his voice so soft, it was nearly drowned by the wind gusts outside. Zelda swallowed hard, moving her hips with his.

"I'm your _fucking _slut…do with me what you want…" Zelda answered, just as softly as she pushed her hands up strong arms to Link's shoulders. "Harder…" she begged breathily. "Faster…"

"Oh, you have to earn it." Link said, feeling Zelda's body tighten around him. She squeezed Link's shoulders and arched her back more. "Oh…god…more…" she begged. "Link…" Zelda moved her hands around his shoulders to his back and pulled his chest down over hers; her _very_ alive nipples rubbing against his skin. Zelda could feel the muscles in Link's back contract under her fingers. She cried out, only to be silenced by Link's forehead resting against hers, his heaving pants consuming her.

"Yes…yes, _harder_…" Zelda pleaded, as her own merciless pant fought Link's. "…_harder…" _She clawed her way down his back sinking her fingertips into his hips. "Don't…stop…don't stop Link…don't stop." She choked out. Zelda could feel the sweat on Link's forehead smear over her own as he barely pulled his face away from hers.

"You're close…" Link said, reading the way Zelda's body writhed again his.

"Yes…" she answered, her eyes a lustful burn into Link's. She motioned his hips harder into her. Link had learned several years ago that there was no such thing as 'too hard' for Zelda. In fact, there was no such thing as too deep, too rough, or too frequent. She always wanted Link to do _whatever_ he damn well pleased to her. Zelda's breaths grew shorter as she once again begged Link for more. He knew she was on the verge because already, she had made a soaked mess of his cock. Link was an expert on Zelda's body. But occasionally he misjudged when she would climax and it was usually, because it was just _that_ good. Right now, was one of those time. Zelda plowed Link's hips with her fingernails, gasping into his face and whimpering his name into the thunderous rumble that engulfed the world around them.

Link groaned through clenched teeth, moving his trembling, clammy palm to Zelda's cheek and firmly holding her flushed, pink-tinged face in place as her heart raced in her climactic surge. He had never fucked Zelda from behind because he _had_ to have her eyes on his when he came. Perhaps it was how needy and vulnerable she always looked in the moment or the fact that his orgasm, always after hers was the final surrender she could give him. Either way, Link _never _broke eye contact with Zelda until after pulling away from her. Zelda felt Link lift the pressure off her cheek, dragging calloused fingertips over her sweaty cheek. His weighted exhale hit her face along with the dead weight of his body. She could feel Link's heart pound against her chest. Finally, Link closed his eyes, opening them slowly and so gently pressing his lips into Zelda's. The ends of his hair grazed her neck. Zelda's embrace was tender, loving and the smooth motions she made with her palm on his back would lull Link to sleep in no time. After all, that's what happened when all these endorphins were rushing through your body; sleep was inevitable.

They needn't say a word. Link's kiss said it all. Zelda moved her hand and pushed Link's hair behind his ears as the rain outside hit the house, sheet after sheet. He looked _so _sexy with the lines of his body outlined in the lantern light. As she lay there beneath him, Zelda motioned his head to her chest, pulling her fingers through tangle-less layers. She could feel her body becoming heavier. She couldn't have moved her legs if she wanted to. Link slid his body to Zelda's left side, leaving an arm around her. Zelda was wrecked below her waist and coolness of the room met the wetness that covered her. Had she not been so relaxed, she would have reached for the covers. Her eyes were becoming as heavy as the rest of her body. The rain was blowing against the house steadily as the thunder rolled lowly and the wind swirled. It was…a perfect storm.


	14. Twenty Minutes

After a strong storm makes landfall, the day that follows it…is miserable. The humidity was high and the temperature soaring. The beach was littered with driftwood, seaweed and debris the ocean had churned up. The storm surge had swept the beach, causing water to creep to the first step leading to Link and Zelda's home before retreating. The wind had caused some minor damage throughout Lurelin, mainly to the fence that surrounded the cattle near Palmorae Beach. A couple of them had wandered off overnight because one had been found drowned in the surf that morning.

"This beach is a mess." Delpha said, her hands on her hips, looking around. And can you believe all the storm surge yesterday?"

"Huh? What surge?" Zelda asked, completely distracted by Link tucking his hair underneath his bandana. He, Luran and Perry were all shirtless and ready to work this morning. Link and Luran were heading to Palmorae Beach to work on the fence and assess the situation with the cattle. Perry wanted to tag along but Delpha wasn't having it. She feared he would only get in the way, so she insisted he remain with her and Zelda to help with the beach cleanup.

"The surge. The water raged over this beach yesterday. We're lucky it didn't turn into beach erosion and severe flooding. The storm was intense. I can't believe you weren't worried about the water."

"Uh Huh." Zelda answered, very obviously not paying _any _attention.

"Hey! Delpha, we're leaving. We're going to get the fence repaired and then work on the roof of barn out there. They lost most of the shingles yesterday.

"Okay! You two be careful now." Delpha warned them. Zelda got a wink and a wave before Link left with Luran.

"Now, Perry, listen to Momma. Run along and start gathering driftwood. Bring it back here and put it in this wagon." Delpha instructed him. Perry nodded and took off running down the beach. "It's actually a blessing in disguise because we need all this driftwood for the Porgy Festival." Delpha said, hiking up her sarong and leaning over at the edge of the waves to pick up some of the smaller pieces of driftwood. "Can you lift? Let's go after that log. Once it dries out, it will make an excellent banker for the fire." Delpa said, pointing to a larger log that had washed up on the beach.

"What are we doing?" Zelda asked. Delpha sighed.

"Helloooo!? My dear Zelda, is anyone home today?" She asked, waving her hand in front of Zelda's face. "What's with you? You have something on your mind? What were you doing yesterday that you missed all this?" Zelda hadn't realized her absentmindedness until Delpha brought it to her attention.

"I'm sorry. I um..." Zelda stared at the sand, avoiding eye contact with Delpha. "...Link had me yesterday. So, I uh...didn't realize the storm was this intense. I'm sorry...for all the information." She said softly, glancing up only long enough to tell her.

"Zelda..." Delpha began, dropping the driftwood she had collected. "...Why are you whispering?" She asked, mimicking Zelda's tone.

"Because..." Zelda answered, her eyes widened as if she had a most awful secret to hide. Delpha was exasperated but wasn't yet admitting defeat.

"Because isn't an answer! Zelda, that storm lasted _seven hours _! You can't stand here and tell me all prettily that Link 'had' you and that's what you did all day! My god! If he lasted seventeen minutes, he's a _real _hero! And what's this about 'all the information!?' Perry could tell me as much as you told me! Now, hold your head up, look at me, stop whispering and TALK TO ME!" Delpha demanded of her, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. Delpha's reaction was almost comical but what Zelda was really stuck on was a real hero lasting seventeen minutes. Zelda's laugh was infectious and above all, genuine. It was _her _laugh and not the fake laugh or the fake smile she mustered in most situations.

"Delpha..." She said amidst her laughter.

"What!? I'm _not _funny!" She _stated_ sternly, pointing a piece of driftwood in Zelda's face.

"You're hilarious..." She said, laughing harder. Delpha turned around and threw the driftwood in the wheelbarrow behind her, disgruntled. She was just about the lecture Zelda further when Zelda said,

"Link can last twenty minutes." Delpha stopped, turned around and forgot about the work.

"Okay, Zelda...you have my attention." She sat down in the only space she had cleaned out on the beach and patted the sand beside her. "Sit. The driftwood can wait."

"Momma! My hands are full!" Perry yelled as he ran down the beach toward the wheelbarrow.

"Thaaaat's nice, Perry. Dump it and go get more, hurry on now! You've lots of work to do!" She ordered him, completely uninterested in his progress.

"SIT." She repeated to Zelda, pounding her fist into the sand. Zelda's face lit up as she situated herself by Delpha. Delpha watched until Perry had run just out of earshot and turned to face Zelda. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face and _talk _to me. Twenty minutes!? Twenty? It's the mushrooms isn't it? Those damn green ones? Or...wait...is it all that built up, nervous, neurotic, castle energy? You both have it so maybe it's that." Delpha deduced. Zelda laughed even more. She wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no it's...it's just...you know..." Zelda said.

"No, I don't know which is why I'm asking!"

"I...I can't..._talk _about it! It's just...I wasn't raised that way." Zelda confessed. Delpha groaned.

"Ooooof course you weren't." She rolled her eyes. "Zelda, it's your _husband _! Why is this so hard for you!?"

"It's embarrassing. I mustn't tell you these things." Zelda said.

"There is _nothing _embarrassing about a man who can last for twenty minutes!"

"DELPHA!" Zelda half screeched; half laughed.

"What!? I'm serious! Here...I'm going to prove to you that you don't get struck down by the goddess for speaking of these matters out loud. Last Wednesday, I had Luran and it wasn't his best work. It wasn't even close to twenty minutes. In fact, I'd call it a lazy seven and a half. There. Now. Go." Delpha said. Zelda laughed again. She didn't answer Delpha right away but did appear to be gathering her thoughts.

"Okay…Um...alright…yesterday was...only the second time I have lied with Link since _before_ I lost the baby." She said, shaking her head.

"Are you...serious? The second time? I'm shocked he didn't last twenty seconds." She mumbled. "Did you like it?" Delpha asked. Zelda hid her face as it was turning bright pink. "Ooooh he must have been _really _good for you to react like that." Delpha poked Zelda's shoulder as Perry returned with more driftwood. He threw it in the wheelbarrow with a clang. "Good job, Perry! Now, go get more!" She encouraged him.

Zelda looked at Delpha, her face becoming a bit more relaxed. "I've never spoken of these things with _anyone _except Link..." Zelda drew circles in the sand with her finger as Delpha studied her. Delpha shook her head as the sea air danced in her long, wavy hair.

"So for the first time in your life, share it! You're sitting on a driftwood covered beach far away from the castle. Let me in a little, you may like it." Delpha said sincerely. Zelda shook her head and smiled. She exhaled heavily, admitting to herself that in her own way, Delpha was right. Her eyes met Delpha's.

"Link…he's...he's _really_ good, Delpha. _Really _good." Zelda swallowed hard and leaned in. "There's something you don't know...about Link and I..." her gaze met Delpha's. "…by the time we married, he was already _really_ good." She pulled away from Delpha and awaited her reaction.

"Nooooo!" Delpha whispered.

"It's true." Zelda said, her eyes were still locked on Delpha's and her energy had changed into something fierce. "After Link and I were engaged, we set out into this great kingdom of ours...out into the beautiful wild... in the name of research. We were traveling together for six months and for those six months..." Zelda paused. "...those six months were the greatest of our lives. If we weren't traveling...we were...we were making hot, desperate love..." Zelda stopped, a most confident, almost triumphant look across her face. "On my wedding day, I was Hyrule's virgin…but Link had already made me his whore."

"This is...the best thing I've heard...in my entire life." Delpha said.

"I simply cannot believe I just said that to you." Zelda said, burying her face in her hands yet at the same time realizing this wasn't nearly as terrible as she thought it would be. In fact, she wanted to tell more.

"So, that's what you kids are calling it these days…_research_?" Delpha stated more than asked. Zelda laughed. "What was it like out there? You, Link, and without your clothes?" Zelda slapped Delpha's shoulder.

"We were perfectly dressed….some of the time. Delpha, when Link and I set out together, we learned quickly that there were no rules out there. No one cared if Link and I were affectionate in any way in public. All of a sudden, people were listening to mine and Link's opinions and thoughts. We were having deep, educated conversations with people. No one cared that Link drank beer and played poker with the stable keepers. No one cared that Link and I were never in royal or diplomatic dress." Zelda paused, a faraway look on her face. "And above all, if anyone knew that we were having sex and _lots _of it, no one cared nor questioned it. In fact, in a way, I think it was unknowingly encouraged. People out there in the world were _more _than accommodating to us. Whatever Link and I wanted, whatever he and I needed...it was so. Never before in our lives have, we had _that _much freedom. We were almost completely irresponsible with it."

"Almost!? Zelda, clearly you couldn't hold on to your own virginity, so Link had to go and take it! Delpha said. Zelda laughed wildly at her as Perry came hurrying down the beach. He threw another handful of driftwood into the wheelbarrow. "Ooooh, come here! Come here, Perry!" Delpha called to him, her arms outstretched. "You've done such a good job! Give momma a kiss." She said, scooping him up and feeling his lips on her cheek.

"I brought you something, Momma." Perry said, digging into the pocket of his shorts and proudly showing Delpha the small and complete conch shell he had found amongst the driftwood.

"Ooooh, look at that! What did I tell you about finding such shells?" She asked. Her arms wrapped around him, examining the shell he had found.

"That they are rare." Perry answered.

"And what did I tell you that meant?"

"That it's hard to find and it's precious." He said, eyes gleaming. Delpha smiled, so happy that he had remembered.

"Very good, Perry! Now, run along and pick up some more wood." She encouraged him. Perry gave her a nod and ran off again. Zelda shook her head.

"Can I just have him? He's such a wonderful little boy." She said, a pining look on her face for what she didn't have. Delpha laughed.

"I'm lucky. I don't know what I would without my boys. And speaking of which, we need to get this part of the beach cleared out before Luran and Link return." Delpha said, standing up. Zelda followed in suit. Delpha was right, they needed to get some work done.

"Tell me more about this porgy thing and why we're collecting all this driftwood." Zelda said, bending over to fill her hands with driftwood.

"Oh! You're going to just love it! The Porgy Festival! It's in July and it's a day when the entire village celebrates the bounty of the sea. It's a day we give thanks to the fishermen who provide for us. It's full of music and we eat fried porgy until we're sick. It's always such a great day. The festival attracts tourists too."

"Sounds like it's a big deal." Zelda said, throwing a load of driftwood into the wheelbarrow.

"It is! And you get to experience all of it!"

"When the festival comes, I can reflect on this burning driftwood and say to you, 'do you remember that day I told you about how I fucked Link all over Hyrule was and we picked up all this damn wood?'" Delpha clapped her hands in approval.

"YES! AT LAST! Aaahhhh, I knew I'd eventually get you to say it out loud!" Delpha laughed in complete amusement….and victory.

The two had worked all afternoon. Even Perry worked until he was exhausted and Delpha had to walk him back to the house and put him to bed for a nap. It had been hard work but not nearly as hard as the work Link and Luran had done all day. They had replaced over half of the fence that had been washed away in the storm, gotten the cattle out of the barn and into the pasture, accounted for the two missing cattle and then proceeded to work on the roof of the barn. It had been back breaking, but it was done. It wasn't until sunset that everyone had called it a day. The setting sun gave way to a perfectly clear, starry night. It had been quite the contrast to the night before. Zelda was sitting on the deck, her feet propped up on the waist-high banister and she was uncorking a bottle of wine. She and Link had recently discovered from Luran that this variety of wine cost sixty-five rupees a bottle outside castle walls. It flowed like water inside the castle. Neither Link nor Zelda had any idea it cost so much.

"Oooooh, Zelda…" Link yawned, coming through the door and leaving it propped open with a palm fruit.

"Big day, huh?" she asked.

"Very…" Link sighed, plopping into chair beside her. He pushed his hands into clean, wet hair. Link smelled of coconut oil soap and recently laundered clothes. Zelda reached her bare arm toward Link, offering him the wine.

"You got a sunburn. Your arms are red. So is your face." He said, taking the bottle from Zelda and taking a drink straight from the bottle like the savage he apparently was tonight.

"I know. I'm surprised, given how tan I've become." She said, yawning. "Did you and Luran accomplish a lot today?"

"We did. We worked _so _hard. It looks great though. Have you thought about home at all? Going back to the castle and…you being in meetings and buried in paperwork all day? Me being at the training camp all day? Have you thought about it?" Link put his feet up as Zelda had and took another long drink. Zelda slumped further into her chair and looked at Link. She shook her head.

"I haven't thought about it at all. I don't miss it. I hate to admit it but, I haven't even missed my father. What about you?" she asked as Link handed her the bottle again.

"I miss the horses, but I don't miss the rookie archers. I don't miss the daily drills or all of the endurance tests that I have to administer. I don't miss all the formal dinners and the stifling conversation."

"Do you remember when we were in Gerudo Town and the Gerudo women invited us to dinner?" Zelda said, seemingly changing the subject. She took a drink, staring up to the sky. Link smiled, recalling the night.

"That was _such_ a fantastic night." He said.

"That was one of the best dinners we've ever had. There was nothing formal or stifling about it." Zelda said. "The sky tonight…it's as beautiful and clear as it was in Gerudo Town. I swear, I don't think we've ever laughed as much as we did that night with them."

"Zelda, that was all the Noble Pursuits we drank. "Link reminded her, taking the wine bottle.

"We did have a lot of Noble Pursuits, but you have to admit…that was a _hot_ drunken night. Link laughed.

"It was _very_ hot…the hottest in fact. And, if we keep drinking this wine we're going to have another night like that."

"I thought you were exhausted?" Zelda asked, taking the bottle from Link again.

"I am. But, I'm not _that_ exhausted." He said, smiling at her.

"Well, in that case we need to take the rest of the wine inside and since I'm sunburned, let's start with you rubbing my body down in Gerudo amber oil." Zelda said, pulling herself from her chair and extending her hand to Link to help him up.

"That amber oil got me into a lot of trouble Gerudo Town…I quite look forward to it."

"And by trouble, you mean, naked, yes?" Zelda asked.

"That's exactly correct…" Link said, taking Zelda's hand and letting her pull him up from the chair.


	15. The Porgy Festival

It was the biggest night of the year in Lurelin. The village was alive, and energy was in the air. The sun was dipping lower onto the horizon line which meant that the festivities would soon begin. "Luran, this is the biggest pile of wood I've ever seen…are we seriously going to burn all this?" Link asked, peering at the towering pile of driftwood that had been gathered almost three months prior.

"Ah, worry not, Link. Once the sun sets, this pile will turn into a blazing inferno! It will be spectacular!" Luran said, obviously excited about it.

"It's going to burn for three days." Link said, wondering if Luran had _actually_ thought this through.

"Nonsense! It will be completely out by the wee hours of the morning. "Here…I have something for you." Luran said reaching into his pocket. "Delpha made them for tonight." He said, handing Link a one-of-a kind seashell necklace. Link smiled.

"She made this?" he asked, examining the small, perfectly aligned shells strung on the dark, wax-coated cord.

"Yes, one for you and one for me." Luran said, tying his seashell necklace around his neck. "I could have worn one from years past but, Delpha insisted. Especially after making the necklaces for she and Zelda."

"That's…. that's so kind of her." Link answered, doing the same.

"And most importantly, it's festival night and everyone wears seashells in one way or another." Luran explained.

"What exactly happens tonight? I know we're going to eat fried porgy, but what else occurs?" 

"We celebrate the sea, it's bounty and the very livelihood of the Lurelin Village. Also, it's a fantastic excuse for everyone to get _really_ drunk on rum." Luran laughed.

"So, what you're telling me is that this festival comes with a two-drink minimum." Link said.

"More like a four-drink minimum." Luran said, still laughing at Link.

Once the sun had set and darkness enveloped the village, it was time for the Porgy Festival to officially begin. "Ooooh look at you!" Delpha beamed, seeing Zelda in her halter bandeau and sarong all decked out in the seashell necklaces Delpha had made. Zelda smiled all over.

"Look! I wore them all." Zelda said, putting her hand over the three necklaces Delpha had made. "Thank you for making them. I really like them." Zelda said, reading out fingering Delpha's necklaces that matched hers.

"It's my pleasure You…look…different." Delpha said. Zelda was puzzled. "A good kind of different. I think the festival spirit is in your eyes!" Delpha said, laughing.

"I think so too. Where's Link, Luran and Perry?" Zelda asked.

"Link and Luran are helping Rozel prepare to light the driftwood which will officially declare this festival on. Perry is running around with the other boys. He loves to play with them. They have such imaginations when they get together." Delpha said. "Now, when that driftwood shoots up in flames, we all have to cheer." Zelda shook her head. "And by the way, Link can certainly pull of a necklace. He should wear one all the time."

"I think so too." Zelda agreed. She inhaled deeply, the sea air of dusk and the smell of frying porgy overtaking her senses. "Oh my…the porgy….it smells…so strongly. I can't wait to have some."

"Oh, we're going to get a plate full of it just the moment the bonfire is…..AAGGGHHH!" Delpha interrupted her own thought as she screamed out at the sight of erupting flames shooting high into the air. The crowd around them went wild with excitement. Zelda clapped at the spectacle of the driftwood going up in flames. "I'm so excited! Come on, let's get some porgy and I want you to meet Rozel's daughter and her husband! They are here from Hateno tonight!" Delpha said laughing. "And of course, let's get rum and lots of it!"

"I don't think I can drink tonight. I've felt a little sick today, I don't want to chance it." Zelda said. Delpha shook her head in agreement and off they went for a plate of fried porgy and to track down Rozel's daughter.

"Alright, Link…here we go. Here's to tonight and here's to our friendship." Luran said, raising his shot glass. Link felt completely flattered by Luran's sincere words. He nodded.

"I'll drink to that most definitely. Cheers, Luran." Link said swallowing down the first shot of the evening.

"Excellent." Luran said, feeling the rum burn his throat. "Now, it's time for porgy." He said, putting an arm around Link's shoulders. It was going to be a fantastic night. Zelda had immediately decided that she loved fried porgy and she loved the Lurelin musicians and their festive songs. As she milled around the crowd with Delpha she felt a little dizzy and a bit of a headache coming on. She blamed the heat from the fire and the whirling crowd around her. She wasn't going to focus on it because she was too excited to talk to Rozel's daughter, Ralera, about her life in Hateno…a life that Zelda secretly envied even without knowing anything about it. Zelda noticed that her body was feeling…a little…excited tonight. Her skin was overly responsive to touch, and she ached a little. She knew it was probably just soreness from working in the Lakeside Stable the day before.

Link and Luran had talked to _everyone_ around them while Perry and his little friends ran around and played in the shallow water of the bay. Even Beedle, the traveling salesman of Hyrule made an appearance tonight. Link was swept away by the smell of sea salt, fried fish and bonfire. It reminded him of the night he and Zelda fried chicken with the stable keeper and staff at the Wasteland stable. Fires lent a mysterious essence in the desert and that night had been a night for celebration because a colt had been born at the stable. He recalled how the wind howled through the canyon and carried the smell of fried chicken and the sounds of laughter with it.

As the night wore on, the porgy was plentiful and the rum didn't run dry. Feeling a wave of dizziness and heat overtake her, Zelda excused herself to the wooden deck that surrounded one of the Lurelin shops. She sat down and let her feet dangle over the edge feeling some relief in the night air. Zelda was completely charmed at the way Rozel and his family hadn't stopped frying fish all evening. The fire was still burning just as hot as when it was lit, sending the occasional burst of orange sparks into the air. There was one thing especially that caught Zelda's attention and it had her completely enamored: the way Delpha kissed Luran. Luran had sought her out, taking her in his arms underneath the full moon and the fire's light. She had _never _seen Delpha be this publicly affectionate toward him. Even more than her kiss, Zelda was so in love with the way Delpha had one arm around Perry, and her other arm around, Luran, her lips on his. Her kiss was so elegant and so very passionate. It was so loving…also a little drunken. Zelda had stopped counting how many drinks Delpha had after three.

As Zelda was enjoying this festival more than she could have ever imagined. She put her hands on the sides of her face, wiping the sweat away from her forehead as a most earnest feeling began to awaken in her body. Zelda felt so alive and so…aroused. There was only one word to describe how she felt and she sure as hell wasn't saying it out loud. Zelda put her hand behind her neck, rolling her head around feeling her body burn.

"Zelda! Zelda! Link and Luran just went shot for shot with Rozel. It was so funny, Rozel couldn't keep up and he choked all over the place." Delpha said, hurrying over to Zelda and plopping down beside her on the deck. Zelda laughed.

"And…how drunk would you say Link is?" she asked. Delpha laughed.

"I'd venture to say hardly at all. He's only had maybe two shots of rum. Three at the most" She said, leaning over and putting her arms around Zelda. "You should be having more fried porgy and _drinking_!" Zelda laughed at how obviously drunk Delpha was. Clearly, Delpha had far exceeded three drinks.

"Oh my god, you're so drunk you don't even know where Perry ran off to!"

"I know exactly where Perry is! He's right…wait where did he go?" Delpha said. Zelda burst into a fit of laughter over the fact that Delpha couldn't keep track of her son _and _manage her alcohol. "PERRY!" she yelled, only to see a head pop up from the other children. "See? He's fine. He's right there." Zelda continued to laugh, she wasn't convinced Delpha had a handle on this. "Is your skin wet?" Delpha asked, squeezing Zelda's arm only to feel that it wasn't. Zelda flinched at Delpha's firm touch. The coconut oil is making your skin radiant. And…might I add…your breasts are…" Zelda cut her off.

"Okay, okay you…. are _done_ drinking for the night." Zelda said, putting a palm to Delpha's cheek.

"I'm serious! You're about to pop right out of that bandeau! You would if it weren't for being tied around your neck and clad in such lovely seashells!" Delpha wasn't entirely wrong. Zelda's skin was dewy, luminous and softer than it had been since she arrived in Lurelin. Her hair was shiny, and it had grown thicker and longer. Zelda's body was over-reactive to touch to the point it was uncomfortable yet at the same time she _desperately_ wanted to be touched…but not by Delpha. Even Zelda had to admit to herself that she felt a little snugger in her bandeau top than she had two or three months ago. And finally, it was difficult for her to focus on one smell because she was so heightened to all of them around her. Though the porgy stoof out most prominent, she couldn't tune out all the others. Zelda laughed.

"Well, you're right…it may be a little…tight." She confessed, her necklaces rattling together.

"Would you look at that? Luran's hot, isn't he?" Delpha asked with her rum-heavy breath as Link rested his arm on Luran's shoulder. Link turned around and whispered something to Luran as they stood near the fire with Rozel and Nummar. Zelda was completely amused by Delpha tonight. She decided she _really _liked drunk Delpha.

"I love it…you adore him so." Zelda gasped and giggled at Delpha. "And you _want _him." She interlaced her fingers with Delpha's. "And yes, yes Luran is hot." It was true Luran looked good shirtless in front of the flames of the bonfire, but Zelda's eyes were all over Link. The beach had turned his body in sculpted perfection. His tanned and sweaty form made her earnest lust for him tune out everything that was going on around her, including anything Delpha was saying. It drove her completely insane. Her body _ached _for Link and if Delpha knew what was going through Zelda's mind, even she would have blushed. Delpha giggled stupidly with Zelda. "I've _really_ enjoyed tonight, Delpha. I'm so happy Link and I have gotten to be a part of this. It's all because of you…and the man you want to _fuck_ right now." Zelda said. It sent Delpha into a squealing fit of how thrilled she was that Zelda said exactly what Delpha was thinking. The alcohol didn't help to hinder her excitement at all.

"YES! Yes, you are exactly correct! Listen, I'm really happy you're here too. For now, I need another plate of porgy and I'm going to go tear Luran away from your husband and take him home."

"And about Perry? Zelda asked, amused that Delpha had once again, forgotten about her son.

"No worries. He's spending the night with the other boys tonight. They will wear themselves out and go straight to bed. "Give me a hug." Delpha said, outstretching her arms. Zelda flinched again, her tender body not expecting to be squeezed. "Good night, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Delpha. Be good!" She called to her as Delpha left Zelda and walked toward Luran. Delpha looked over her shoulder at Zelda with a most flirtatious smile. Zelda watched Link over the flames of the fire as Delpha worked her way through the crowd and to where Luran stood. Delpha was just _so _in love with her Luran…or rum…one of those…maybe both. Link looked over to Zelda before swallowing one more shot with Luran. He wished them goodnight and left Rozel and Nummar to join her. He laughed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he approached her on the side of the deck.

"Luran's _really_ drunk. It's great."

"He can't be as drunk as Delpha. She's nearly wasted like that time all those dignitaries came to the castle and drank wine until they didn't know their names." Zelda said reaching her hands to Link for him to pull her from the edge of the deck.

"That was a night wasn't it? I've had three shots so I'm far from Delpha or Luran's level of toxicity. Once off the ground, Zelda's senses instantly awakened. She smelled something and it was _incredible._

"Oooooh my god…" she sighed. Digging her nose into Link's collarbone. Link's natural scent and the sweat that hung on his neck sent her in to overdrive. She took Link in her arms so that his smell would engulf her. He put one arm around her waist and his other palm on the back of her head and laughed at her reaction. Her cool seashells made him flinch as she pressed them against his chest.

"And how drunk are you? You haven't said?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"I've had nothing…" Zelda said softly. "…but it's time you and I left. Because, I'm going to take you back home, get you out of your pants, and have my way with you. You'll lie underneath me, and I'll be in charge. You'll sink your fingers into my thighs, and you will pant like a thirsty dog for me. You'll do as I say, and you'll like it." Link swallowed hard. He was suddenly much less interested in anything the festival had to offer. The last time Link had heard Zelda talk like this was at the Tabantha Bridge Stable. Link nodded at her.

"I look forward to it…let's go…" he said, taking her hand in his and leading her back to their home. Zelda hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest. She had pushed Link backwards onto a nest of pillows and got his pants off in one fierce motion. Link was actually taken aback at just how quickly Zelda had gotten out of her clothes and out of her seashells. Seeing her naked and straddled over his body reminded him of the first time he ever saw Zelda naked. She had been so confident about baring it all to him which was almost more of a turn on than the fact that she was stripped down in the back bed of the Woodland Stable. When Zelda wanted to take charge of a situation, she could do it with gusto. And with her lips on his, she got the message across to Link that was submitting to her every desire.

Zelda could feel her tender body scream as she sunk down onto him. She motioned for Link's hands, taking his fingers into her clammy palms and pressing his hands into her hips. Zelda groaned softly, letting her head fall backwards as she ground her hips into him. Link worshipped the sight of Zelda's strong, sculpted thighs. Most women in Hyrule were not even in half as good physical condition as Zelda. They didn't have the strength or the muscle to get on top. Not to mention women in Central Hyrule believed such an act to be disrespectful to one's husband…and probably a sin.

Zelda's body wasn't feeling so tender anymore judging by the way she slammed herself into Link. She was mesmerized by the desperate, helpless look on his face. She could feel him dig his fingertips into her thighs as she braced herself, her palms flat behind her. Her silky hair fell messily all around her. She had wanted him so badly all evening and she had finally gotten her way. Any other time, she would have slowed down, been a little gentler, and teased Link mercilessly. Tonight, was not that time because her body was entirely out of her own control and it had an agenda of its own. So, she listened to it and didn't fight her intense climax that was about to rip through her. Zelda clenched her teeth surrendered. Her body pulsated with heat and she felt weak. She leaned back on Link's knees and took a moment to try and ease the dizziness she felt. She could feel a mess beneath her, but she was too exhausted and too blissful to care. She reached her hands out to Link and he pulled her toward him, her body limp and sliding to his left. As Zelda had predicted, Link was still panting slowly and evenly as he held on to her, his head resting on hers. In a rare instance, Zelda was asleep before Link, but on this night, she didn't stay asleep.

There was nothing more Zelda hated than waking up from a perfectly wonderful post-orgasmic sleep. Yet here she was, wide awake and miserable. She had tossed and turned in discomfort for what felt like hours in spite of the fact that she _had_ actually fallen deeply asleep. It was a little after four in the morning and after debating lying here next to a peacefully asleep Link or getting up, she opted to pull herself out of bed. She had a splitting headache and needed some fresh air badly.

Not wanting to wake him, she stood up as quietly as she could, only to feel a most awful wave of nausea overcome her. She started to wonder if she had either eaten too much porgy or if some of it had set out too long in the heat. All she wanted right now was air. She fumbled with her robe but managed to get it loosely tied around her shoulders. Zelda carefully made her way to the front door, opening it and allowing the early morning rush of air inside the house. It felt wonderful. Zelda rolled the palm fruit in front of the door with her foot before heading out onto the deck.

She looked around the pre-dawn village. The bonfire from the night before was now a pile of smoking embers. All the tiki torches were still lit. The coastal air cooled her off and the sound of the waves calmed her. Zelda closed her eyes as she leaned on the banister trying to let sleep once again overcome her. It didn't work. She groaned at the throbbing pain in her head and the gurgling unease in her stomach. She needed _something_ to ease this discomfort.

"Zelda?" Link asked, groggily coming outside. He had been awakened by the cool air flowing into the house. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you out here?" He asked, waking up a little more. Zelda turned her head to look at Link in the moon's silhouette, but she didn't immediately answer because of the acidic taste in her mouth.

"Link…" she said softly, feeling her stomach toss and slosh.

"Here, let me get you a…" before Link could finish his sentence, Zelda leaned over the banister, feeling a most wretched surge from her stomach. She heaved and gagged, pink-faced and head throbbing worse than it was when she awoke. Anything left in her stomach, was now in the sand below. She panted, feeling worn out and relieved. Zelda dizzily stepped backwards, Link grabbing her and putting his hand on her forehead.

"You're okay...I've got you. Here, sit down."

"Oh god..." Zelda mumbled, before lunging forward over the banister again only to throw up anything she had neglected the first time. Link had gathered Zelda's hair and pulled it off her sweaty neck. She had no choice but to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand. She finally had gotten a bit of temporary relief.

"You're okay. Lean back." Link said, his arms around her. Zelda closed her eyes and let her bodyweight fall into Link, her mind racing. It was all beginning to make sense to her now; her raw and insatiable sexual appetite, her dizziness, her heightened sense of smell, her sore, tender and swollen breasts, her glowing skin…

"Link I, I think I'm pregnant…" she said softly.


	16. All Eyes on Me

Zelda had never taken anything illegal in her life…except for that one time when she and Link were in Goron City and were partying with the Gorons. One of the Gorons gave she and Link something that could only be described as weird. Whatever it was made them laugh stupidly all night and it left them completely sick and worthless the next day. That's how Zelda felt this morning: sick and worthless. She had been in bed all morning, having thrown up twice more since her incident on the deck. Link was panicking because he wasn't certain what to do next. All the other times Zelda had shown first signs of being pregnant, Wingrad, the physician, practically swept her up, put her on several herbal concoctions and would hardly allow her to move. Pregnancy had never been much of a joy to Zelda because it meant that she was no longer allowed to be active in any way. Zelda's nauseas feeling had lulled her to sleep and so Link took this opportunity to do…. something. He didn't have a plan. His plan was to keep his quiet panic to himself. And so, he decided to pay Luran and Delpha a visit. Surely they would…well, they would do something.

He quietly left the house and made his way across the grassy, sandy hill toward the cliffs to the house behind theirs. The bonfire from the night before was still smoldering and some of the fishermen were already taking off for the day. Link assumed that Luran had already headed to sea. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long.

"Well! Good morning! You're just in time for pancakes and sausages!" Delpha beamed, opening the door widely to let Link in. She turned around to return to her sausages in the skillet.

"Morning!" Luran called from the table, obviously not out on the boat yet. "Come, sit down. Where's Zelda?" Link tugged at his fingers wondering what the best way to say this would be.

"Hi….um…I can't….I can't really stay for breakfast. Um…I…need some help…I think." That seemed articulate enough to work.

"What's wrong?" Luran asked seriously, scooting his chair back and standing up.

"Zelda's pregnant…I think…she thinks….I think we think this." That was enough to stop Luran and Delpha in the very moment.

"What!?" Delpha questioned, turning away from her cooking sausages. "Why do you think this?"

"She got really sick last night. She's thrown up three times at least. She keeps complaining about being dizzy, having headaches, and her body is tender all over. She felt this way with all the other pregnancies which is why she thinks she may be now." Link explained. Delpha looked at Luran.

"Would you like to share what I put you through?" Delpha asked of Luran.

"Delpha was _very_ sick with Perry. She threw up around the clock…. mostly on me. I felt terrible. There was nothing at all I could do for her."

"Alright! This breakfast can wait." Delpha said, pulling her skillet off the open flame and wiping her hands." C'mon, let's go have a look at the damage you've done. Luran, get the door." She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him out of the house toward the steps.

"The damage I've…. Delpha!" Link scolded her.

"What? I'm sure Zelda was perfectly fine before you…wrecked her. _This _is precisely why you can't have nice things, Link!" Delpha said, still dragging Link across the sand with Luran trailing behind.

"You're one to talk. Do you want to speak about what you did last night?" Link reprimanded her.

"Sure!" Delpha said, bouncing her way up the steps.

"I wasn't serious! Get…in there!" Link said, pushing her up the last step and to the door. Delpha stepped inside and realized Zelda was in the back of the house presumably in bed. She made her way to Zelda's side.

"Zelda?" Delpha called softly. "Hello and good morning." She said, sitting on the side of the bed and putting her hand on Zelda's forehead.

"What…what are you doing here? Delpha you had….at _least _five rum drinks last night. Why aren't you hung over?" Zelda asked, pushing herself up to her elbows.

"Never mind that…we'll talk about that later. Now, Link appeared this morning, interrupting my lovely breakfast and has announced that you may be pregnant." Zelda shook her head.

"I think I am. No…I know I am. I've been sick since…since nearly four in the morning. My body is screaming. Look! Look how bloated I am. I just _know_ it. I…" Zelda's eyes darted around, and she motioned Delpha closer toward her. "For the past three days I've been so…so…._ aroused_ and last night I threw Link down, had my way with him and didn't even give a _shit_ about whether or not he was pleased with me. I wanted him when I wanted him and then I was just done. I'm _awful_." She confessed. Delpha nodded.

"You're _wonderful. _Alright. Can I get you anything? You want a cool cloth, a change of clothes?"

"I…" Zelda hesitated. "I…. need that bowl…" Zelda said beginning to heave and feel another wave come up from her stomach." Delpha stood up and reached for the large bowl that Zelda had put near the bedside just in case…. this was the just in case. Delpha reached around and pulled Zelda's sweaty, soiled hair away from her face.

"You're okay. But I can tell you this. You don't need your physician's approval or my physician's approval…you're pregnant." Zelda wiped her mouth on the sheets and agreed.

"I've done the math, Delpha. With my last pregnancies, Winegrad helped me determine that sickness was overcoming me between approximately six to nine weeks into the pregnancies. I strongly feel this is the same."

Delpha burst into an enormous smile. "You're _pregnant_ Zelda!" she said overjoyed. Despite the fact that she had just thrown up, Zelda laughed and covered her face with her hands before squeezing Delpha's.

"I'm pregnant…" she repeated gleefully.

"Now, let's get you up and get you in the bath. You need it. Do you think you can tolerate some food this morning?" Delpha asked, her hands still around Zelda's.

"I think…maybe a little."

"Good. Get up and come give your husband the news that we used medical science to figure this out." Delpha stood up and pulled Zelda around the edge of the bed.

"But we didn't use any medical science." Zelda said standing up.

"Of course not. You've been pregnant four other times. I've been pregnant. I was miserably sick with Perry. You've had this sickness before. You said it yourself…you did the math. Men don't know these things. You know your body better than anyone." Delpha said. Zelda smiled.

"I had no idea that Link was going to get you this morning but I'm glad he did. I've never had anyone to reassure me before." She said following Delpha into the main living area where Luran and Link sat across from each other at the table.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Delpha said, her hands on her hips and looking down at Link. "She _is _pregnant."

"How…how are you sure?" Link asked, glancing over at Zelda who stood in the arched entryway between the back bedroom and the main living.

"Link, please…this isn't her first time around. Zelda knows what early pregnancy feels like. _I _know what early pregnancy feels like. She's pregnant." Delpha said. Link's expression had turned to that of moderate surprise. He looked at Luran across the table and then back to Delpha.

"Well don't just sit there! Go hug her or something!" Delpha demanded.

"Zelda…" Link said, not truly having an end to his sentence as he walked over to her and put his arms around her. He couldn't conceal his smile. Unfortunately, this moment was bittersweet because they had experienced this exact reaction too many times prior. Zelda's expression changed to that of worry as she let go of Link but kept her arm around his shoulders.

"I guess um…I guess that means Link and I need to…start getting ready to go back to the castle." Zelda said, directing her attention to Delpha and Luran. No one had thought about this part. Zelda being pregnant meant that their time in Lurelin was up.

"Saban will be returning in a week so…we probably need to…" Link was interrupted.

"Seriously!? Is that what you want!? You would…. you would consider going back?" Luran asked, almost offended by these words.

"It's not what we want it's just…" Luran interrupted Zelda.

"No! Absolutely not. You two aren't leaving this village. Honestly, why would you leave?" He asked, adamantly.

"Luran, Zelda's right. It's not our choice. When Saban finds out…" Luran interrupted again.

"Link, I don't understand. I thought that Delpha and I meant more to you two than some messenger from the castle. You two would really just up and leave us like this!?"

"Luran, relax. It's not their fault! Do you not recall the eight hundred rules they showed up here with?" Delpha interjected. All of a sudden, it was Link who felt sick. This was supposed to be a joyous time. Instead, the reality of what their lives would become was sitting in. Everyone was silent. Zelda began to tear up.

"No! No I will not relax! I can't believe it! Delpha and I have let you into our lives and this is the payback!?" Luran said, becoming more emotional.

"Luran, please. You two are the dearest friends we've ever had in our lives and…"

"If you mean that…if you genuinely mean that…then stay." Luran said, clearly not backing down from his stance.

"They won't allow it! The castle _will. Not. Have it. _They will send for us and send for us until they get us back." Link said.

"Then say no! My god, Link! Your Father-in-Law put you here. For once in your life, have some balls and tell him no!" Luran said, not angry, but hurt.

"It's not that simple…" Link began, shaking his head seriously.

"Bullshit! It _is _simple! You just can't do it because you're scared shitless of the man." He accused Link. Link was stunned by Luran's words.

"And what do you know? You haven't any idea the scrutiny that's been my life, Luran. You've had an easy, wonderful life here as a fisherman." Link said.

"Don't you talk to me about an easy life. That means nothing coming from the same mouth that was fed by a silver spoon!" Luran retorted.

"Luran! SHUT the HELL UP! I'm trying to think!" Delpha hissed at him. She had her back turned toward Link, Luran and Zelda, facing the front of the house so she could gather her thoughts. Link didn't say anything, but Luran's words cut deeply not just because they were hurtful but because Luran was partially right. Delpha's body language had suddenly softened. She turned around, making eye contact with Zelda.

"I'm still Link's mistress…" she whispered.

"It's a little late for that, Delpha." Luran said, irritated.

"Shut up." She repeated, clearly having enough of him.

"I'm Link's mistress…" she repeated louder as if an exclamation point appeared over her head. Her eyes were wide with excitement as Delpha patted her chest.

"What are you saying?" Zelda asked. Delpha pointed a finger at Zelda's abdomen.

"We don't tell Saban you're pregnant. We tell him that _I'm _pregnant. We're going to pass it off as mine but to do it we aregoing to have to work together." The room was so quiet, a hair could be heard hitting the floor.

"WHAT!?" Link practically shouted. "Delpha, have you gone utterly mad!? We can't do that!" Delpha's idea was either completely brilliant and completely insane enough to work.

"Think about it…I'm supposed to be the one pregnant anyway. They won't at all suspect her. Link and I tell Saban that I am carrying the future heir or heiress to Hyrule. Zelda remains tucked away, and all their attention with be on me.

"That's the point! _All _eyes will be upon you. Not just the eyes of the castle, but that of the public. _Everyone _will be watching you. Why would you do this, Delpha!? You could…. You could be accused of high treason because you took an oath to Hyrule! You could put Perry and Luran in grave peril by…by _lying_ about this!"

"Oh, like this is the first lie the castle has been fed! C'mon, please! Don't make me laugh." Delpha shook her head. "This is all I have to offer as a solution. Either you're on board, or you're out of here." Delpha said. There was silence amongst them.

"Okay…" Zelda said, nodding her head emphatically. "…okay…. what do we need to do, Delpha?" she asked.

"You…" Delpha said, pointing at Link. "…you have to cooperate 100%. And you…" she said, pointing at Zelda, "…you have to come eat some breakfast. And _you_ Delpha said, giving Luran a glare that would send him straight to hell. "You…" Delpha needn't finish her sentence because Luran already knew. "Zelda, come on." Delpha said, turning around and heading out of the house. Link began to panic wondering if Delpha's self-confidence was this deluded or if she _truly _believed she could pull this off. He was absolutely overjoyed, frustrated, hurt, remorseful, hopeful, zealous…. everything at once.

"Delpha wait…" he said, rushing to the door, feeling tears well up in his eyes because of how angry he was at her. Why, why, _why _would she do this for him and his unborn child!? Why the hell would Delpha put herself out there to the firing squad of the prying castle eyes like this. Link was so mad at her…and so damn grateful. "Delpha…" he called to her, watching Zelda follow her down the steps.

"We all need to relax. It's going to be okay. Zelda and I will return. And when we do, this whole fucking thing will have blown over." She said. "God damn it…may the goddess mark my words; we are _having _a baby in Lurelin this year!" She finished before walking away with Zelda.

Link exhaled heavily and pressed his fingers into his forehead. Luran rose from his chair and walked over to Link, putting his arms around him. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm very sorry. I said some awful things to you…because I was scared of losing my friend….my brother." Luran said pulling away from Link, his hands-on Link's shoulders and his eyes fixed on Link's. "My emotions got the best of me and I understand if you're not willing to forgive me right now. Link shook his head.

"I'm sorry too. I got really scared as well. When…when Zelda said we'd have to get ready to….to go back to the castle…" he paused to dry his eyes. "My first thought was…how the hell am I going to be a good father without Luran? I'm so jealous of…what a good father you are. I can only hope that…shit…that I could be half the man you are. And my god, you make it look so easy. I've been excited for this four other times…I pray this time is for real."

"Link, I want you to know that I'm here every step of the way with you. It's not easy but…fatherhood is the greatest blessing in my life, and it will be yours." Luran said. Link laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Speaking of blessings…where's Perry this morning?"

"Oh shit! I've got to go get him! Seriously, _I'm _who you look up to?" Luran said laughing with Link. "Listen, you look overwhelmed. Go get some rest. You, me, Rozel and Nummar…we'll play cards tonight, yes?" Link nodded.

"Before you leave, I need to know something. Why the hell does Delpha think this is going to work?" Luran shook his head.

"Link, you have no idea the things Delpha is capable of. If she says, we're passing of Zelda's pregnancy as hers? Believe me, _all _the right people will be eating out of the palm of her hand. Now, I must go get my son. I'll see you at seven tonight." Luran said before giving Link a firm hug. "Oh, and Link?" Luran began, starting down the steps into the sand. "I know this much is true. You will make a fine father."


	17. Doctor's Orders

"You requested my presence, Saban." King Rhoam stated, offering Saban a chair in his study. Saban was grinning ear to ear as he removed his hat.

"Yes, My Lord. I come bearing news." He started, dropping to his knee. "The Honorable Mistress of The Lurelin Village is with child." Saban's comments were met with silence. Rhoam stared though Saban did not meet his gaze. "My Lord?" Saban questioned, his eyes still to the floor. The King cleared his throat.

"That's…that's joyous news, Saban. And how do you know this to be true? Please rise." Rhoam asked.

"It's been confirmed by the physician in Lurelin." Saban explained as he stood and took the chair across from the king. "He has given an estimate that the Mistress is between ten to twelve weeks into the pregnancy."

"And you saw her? How is her condition? Does the Mistress require any additional medical care? Is there anything we can send her?" He asked.

"I did see her. I can confirm she did not feel well and needed to lie down. She looked healthy otherwise. No, her care in The Lurelin Village will be more than adequate as the physician there is experienced. She requested nothing else at this time." Saban explained. King Rhoam smiled and stood.

"Well done, Saban. Thank you for delivering the news. I shall notify Lady Impa."

SIX WEEKS LATER

"This is weird." Link said as Zelda laid on the cot beside him. She smiled and reached for Link's hand and moving it along her now visibly pregnant abdomen.

"I know. I _really_ like Ives." Zelda said referring to the physician of The Lurelin Village.

"I do too. I just can't get used to the fact that he's including me in…well, everything." Link said. Zelda had to laugh.

"It's a far cry from Winegrad's beliefs isn't it?" Zelda asked. Link smiled and nodded. It was true that ever since Ives had given Zelda her first examination, he had included Link in _everything_. They didn't do this kind of thing in the Lurelin Village in years prior. In fact, when Parry had been born, Luran had been one of the first few fathers to be involved in the birth of his child. The doorway of the small structure opened.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. I was making a house call." Ives said, closing the door behind him.

"It's quite alright." Link assured him. Ives smiled.

"Well! _You_ look fantastic today. Have you been staying active?" Ives asked, pulling up a stool beside Zelda. She nodded, excitedly.

"I've been taking a walk every day and jogging as you mentioned." Zelda said.

"And no more horses for a while, you know that, yes?" Ives reminded her.

"Sadly…" Zelda answered.

"And how have you been feeling?" Ives asked, putting his hands on her stomach.

"Overall, quite good. Link's to thank for most of that. He's been such a help to me." Zelda said. Ives put his hands on Zelda's stomach and pressed down. Link watched him carefully, still in awe of the fact that he was sitting here experiencing this with Zelda. Ives reached into his pocket and pulled out a hollowed-out shell. He leaned his ear over to Zelda's abdomen. The room was silent as he listened.

"I hear your pulse…and I hear movement." Ives announced with a smile. He pulled his ear back and tucked the shell away. He reached for a long piece of thin cloth and proceeded to take measurements of Zelda's stomach. "Let us discuss some things. I'm going to estimate you are no further along than eighteen weeks and no less than sixteen. So, about four months."

"I've never made it past seven." Zelda said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm here to help you make it past seven." Ives assured her.

"When do I start my lying in?"

"You won't. It's much better for you to remain active and up and moving than to be cast away to your bed for so many months."

"What!? You…you aren't going to insist Zelda take bedrest?" Link asked as this was unlike anything Link or Zelda had heard from Wingrad in the past.

"Not at all. She needs to stay active, stay healthy…and…you can expect a healthy baby." Ives said. Link and Zelda looked at each other.

"Ives…this…this is all very new to me…to us. Wingrad was always so restrictive and stern. And, he never told me anything. Nothing. He always said that the pregnancy was about the mother. He just…he firmly believed it was taboo to include me. I cannot thank you enough for making us both a part of this."

"Master Link, it is my belief that this is going to be the future of how pregnancies are handled. I believe that eventually, the taboos you speak of will be forgotten." Link smiled. He felt relieved hearing a different perspective that wasn't Wingrad's. "What other questions do you have for me?"

"I always hated the lying in the most. I mean, Wingrad would practically lock her away! She would be in this awful, dark room with midwives watching over her all the time and praying around the clock. I think that part was more stressful to both of us than anything else." Link shared. "Sorry, that wasn't really a question."

"Quite alright. You needn't worry for those things anymore…those days are gone. Neither of you will have to deal with that. Now, Zelda, you can go for now. Master Link and I need to talk." Ives said, helping Zelda sit up. "Stay active. If you have any questions about what you should or should not engage in, just ask. Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. You truly make this easier than what it's been. I'll see you at home." She said, directing her last statement to Link.

Once Zelda left, Link shifted his focus to Ives, unsure of what this conversation was regarding.

"How are _you _feeling." Ives asked, rather directly.

"I…I feel…I'm very excited but I'm trying to keep it reserved. I…I want _nothing_ more than for Zelda to have this baby for us but I'm scared." Link confessed.

"I know that. Tell me what else you're thinking." Ives said. Link paused and thought about his statement.

"I feel helpless when Zelda's pregnant. There has been nothing that I've been able to do for her

and always I've never been included in anything involving the pregnancy as I'd mentioned

earlier. Zelda has always been treated like this…this sacred vessel that must be kept away.

Any information I ever received was from Zelda and even then, she was never given all the necessary information. I'm not sure that the midwives have given Zelda the best or the most accurate care."

"You will not experience this again. I'm going to include you in everything. You and Zelda will receive all the information about this pregnancy at the same time." Ives promised him. Link smiled, relieved by Ives' kind nature.

"There's something else…we must discuss. I received a notice from the castle, and it seems they believe Delpha is the one who is pregnant. They requested to see you…and her."

"Wh…are…are you serious?" Link questioned.

"Yes. Here's the notice. I need to know…what's going on." Ives questioned, handing the notice to Link.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled, reading over the note before handing it back to Ives. "Okay, I…_we_…Delpha and I…you know Delpha is my mistress…we told the castle messenger that she was the one who was pregnant because Zelda and I did not wish to return to castle life. Now, you have a very clear picture why." Link explained.

Ives appeared puzzled for a moment. "So, should I receive further communication, I am to respond with Delpha's name and not Zelda's, yes?"

"That's right." Link said. Ives nodded.

"II understand. I will help with this situation in any way that I'm able." Ives said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I had better go notify Zelda of this." Link said, shaking Ives' hand before leaving.

Across the beach, Delpha and Zelda were sitting across the table from one another drinking palm juice while Zelda told Delpha all about the check-up with Ives. Its surprised Zelda at how much Delpha knew about Ives and his practice. It relieved her to hear how much Delpha regarded him as a physician. They were laughing about something as Link opened the door.

"Hello, daddy." Delpha greeted him. Link sighed.

"_You_ have _got_ to stop that." Link said, pointing at her.

"No, I don't. And why should I? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Delpha asked, a stupid smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, I mean…no…I mean…it's just…not…" Delpha interrupted Link.

"It's so funny when you stumble over your words in discomfort." Delpha said. Zelda laughed. "So, Ives told you some good news yes?"

"Yes and no. He received a notice from the castle. _Impa_ wants to see you." Link said to Delpha.

"What!?" Zelda replied impulsively.

"Yes. I read the notice. Impa wants to see you when five and six months is confirmed. Ives says Zelda is about four months." Link explained. Delpha and Zelda were silent as they looked at one another.

"How…how are we going to fake _this_?" Zelda asked, pointing to her visible abdomen. Delpha was thinking, her eyes focused toward the floor. Link turned to roll the palm fruit in front of the door to allow some air to circulate through the room only to see it wasn't normally where it sat. He looked around to find it under a blanket near the basket of newly washed laundry. Delpha's face perked up as Link rolled the fruit out from under the blanket.

"There. That's how. The palm fruit." She said.

"Delpha! You can't hide a palm fruit under your clothes." Link said. Delpha bounced up from her chair.

"You can if you hollow it out and dry the rind! Think about this. Palm fruits grow to many different sizes and shapes. We find one that matches close enough, cut it in half, gut it, and dry the rind on the beach." She said.

"Delpha, may I ask…why the hell are you not a spy or a…maybe a…military general?" Link asked, once again surprised by Delpha and her way of coming up with ideas to lie to Hyrule. Delpha laughed.

"Ah, that would take far too much of my time." She said, sitting down again, satisfied with this solution.

"So then, we need to collect some palm fruits. That's the first step. And…we must make certain that the castle doesn't not send any transportation." Link said. Zelda nodded.

"You need to make arrangements with Anly at the stable." Zelda said. "There are plenty of horses there." Link agreed.

"I'll take care of that if you and Luran will take care of the palm fruit." He said.

"It's a deal. We'll come up with the right one." Delpha said.

"There's something else…" Link began. "Impa…if she wants to _see_ you, it means she will also want to _talk_ to you. She's going to want to know _exactly_ what's been going on here."

"Lots and _lots_ of sex. Is that what I should say to her?" Delpha questioned.

"NO!" Link said emphatically.

"Then what do you mean she wants to know what's been happening here?" Delpha questioned.

"She's right." Zelda said. "Link, if Impa wants to see her, you know she will absolutely _grill_ Delpha. Impa isn't stupid. She's going to want to _know_ this _"baby" _is yours and not Luran's. The only thing the castle is relying on is our word and Impa wants to _see_ the proof and _hear_ that it's genuine."

"What if she lifts up my clothes to see my abdomen?" Delpha asked.

"She won't. No one in the castle touches an expectant mothers' stomach except Wingrad and the midwives. Right now, the castle believes Ives is seeing to your care and so they won't summon Wingrad to give you an examination." Link explained. There was silence between the three for a moment.

"Delpha…" Zelda started, leaning in toward her and moving her half empty glass of palm fruit juice aside. "…there are some things…you need to know before this visit happens…. some _very_ specific things. Everything that happens in this visit _must_ be believable." Zelda raised her eyebrows at Delpha.

"Wait. Wait…what are you going to tell her?" Link questioned.

"Nothing. It doesn't concern you. Don't you have to…go outside…for…a long time?" Zelda said, attempting to shew Link away.

"Noooo, Zelda…what does Delpha need to know?" Link asked, his eyes widened.

"Relax, Link. I'm not going to tell her…you know…too much." Zelda said. Delpha stood up and walked over to Link.

"How abouuuut, you go outside and start looking for palm fruit. I can't quite do that right now. Zelda and I will stay here and…we'll stay here." Delpha said, walking Link toward the open door and pushing the palm fruit aside.

"No, wait. Why are you pushing me toward the door like this? Zelda, what are you going to tell her!? Zelda!?" Link called one last time before Delpha gently shoved him out and locked the door behind her. Link shook his head wondering why he so easily allowed himself to be dismissed from his own home.

Zelda laughed. "Come, sit down. We need to talk."

"I'm all ears." Delpha beamed, pulling out her chair and awaiting everything Zelda had to share.


	18. The Truth About Delpha

"How do I look?" Delpha asked, modeling her dress and faux pregnancy to Luran. He smiled at her, completely charmed by her.

"You look the way you did when you were pregnant with Perry." He said, smiling all over.

"Luran, wipe that look off your face. We are _not_ having any more." Delpha said, letting out a deep cough.

"Ah, it's a nice thought though, isn't it? I loved when you were pregnant with Perry. You were simply radiant." Luran said. Delpha didn't answer right away because she had taken another deep coughing fit. Luran shifted his focus to the kitchen counter at a brown cloth bag.

"Yes, yes…the most wonderful of thoughts. If you recall, the last three months with Perry was miserable." Delpha coughed again.

"I do recall that. I felt so sorry for you. Now, you look convincingly pregnant." Luran said, heading to the counter to empty the contents of the bag.

"You're going to look after Zelda well, yes? Link and I will be gone _all _day. We won't return until the very early morning hours." Delpha explained.

"Why don't the two of you stay at an inn on your way back? You'd be much more refreshed to travel." Luran suggested as he ground up the ingredients before him.

"It's just too risky. We want to keep a low profile." Delpha said, practicing sitting down with her palm fruit baby.

"That was good." Luran complimented her, sliding a glass with a latte colored, thick liquid toward her.

"Bluh…" she turned her mouth up in disgust as she prepared to swallow it down. She put the glass down after a couple gulps. "_Still _no better."

"Get Zelda what she needs. You and Perry take good care of her while Link and I are gone. I can't believe she looks as if she's five months along already. It feels like the time has gone by so quickly." Delpha said, finishing the drink.

"I know. It truly does. Are you really going to wear that all the way to the castle?"

"Not at all. Link and I are going to stop when we are an hour or so away and I'm going to change." Delpha said, standing up and beginning to hike her dress up to change out of her "costume". Luran sighed and put his arms around her before she could start wallowing it off.

"I hope and I pray this all goes according to your…your wild and…. outlandish plan. My god…I'm so lucky to have you, Delpha. Please…. please don't do or say anything stupid." Luran said softly into her shoulder.

"You know I won't. Why are you acting like this? It's going to work out just fine. You'll see." Delpha said, putting her arms around him, her palm fruit still between them. Luran had to laugh as he stroked her hair.

"It even feels like when you were pregnant…when the one thing between us was Perry" He kissed her cheek.

"I told you…._no _ideas." She reminded him. "Help me get out of this without damaging anything. It's nearly time for Link and me to go."

Across the beach, Link had his lips on Zelda's. "Please be careful." She cautioned him before kissing Link again.

"We will. Luran's going to watch out for you while we are away. Expect us very early in the dawn tomorrow morning." Link said, moving his hands to Zelda's budding abdomen. "Luran said he and Perry would go for a walk with you today."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Zelda said smiling.

"Don't push yourself. Don't walk too far. If you get tired, turn around." Link said, fearful that Zelda wouldn't heed his warning. Zelda laughed.

"I promise, I won't do anything I shouldn't." Zelda sighed. "Do you remember the night before our wedding when…you know…when you managed to come see me…completely unnoticed by anyone?" Link smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I won't forget it. I was…completely panicked. Not because of our wedding day, but because I just _needed_ your reassurance." Zelda nodded as well.

"That's…exactly how I feel right now. What if…. what if something goes wrong. What if Impa finds out about all of this? What if she completely destroys Delpha?"

"You must remember, Zelda, Delpha has already held her own against Impa once. Strangely, I have no doubts she will do it again." Link paused. "By the way, what did you tell Delpha…. about _me_ ?" Zelda laughed.

"I told her nothing of grand importance…." Zelda paused. "…except that I told her…._ a lot._"

"Ooooh god…I'm going to hear about it all the way to the castle." Link said. Zelda laughed again.

"Link, our time at the Serenne Stable is _nothing_ to be silent about." Link thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No…no it's definitely not." Link laughed because Zelda was right. Honestly, he didn't really care that she had told Delpha about what happened at the Serenne Stable. "Okay, I've got to go get the horses ready. We must leave soon while the morning is young." Link said, kissing Zelda one more time and motioning for her to follow him.

And with that, Zelda trailed Link to the entrance to The Lurelin Village where the horses awaited he and Delpha. It would take them most of the morning to make the journey in the carriage which had been well equipped for the days travel.

"Well, would you look at this, Luran. My chariot awaits." Delpha said, running her hands over the front of her dress.

"There's no stopping you now. Link, take care of her." He said, kissing Delpha one last time before she climbed into the front of the carriage beside Link.

"I will. We'll see the two of you tomorrow." Link reminded them before giving the reigns a tug and giving the horses their cue to get moving. Luran, Perry and Zelda watched them until they rounded the hill and were on the other side.

Zelda sighed. "I hope I've prepared Delpha enough."

"And I hope she's on her best behavior." Luran said. Zelda laughed.

"I think she'll get further if she is not." Luran smiled.

"It seems to be that way often. C'mon, let's take a walk. Ives ordered it, yes?"

"He did." Zelda answered. "Let's go Perry! Will you walk with me?" Perry nodded at Zelda before the three of them headed to the beach.

Once Link and Delpha were well on their way to Central Hyrule, Link could fasten the reigns to the carriage and lean back while the horses did all the work. "Oooh, here we go, Delpha." Link said, leaning back in the seat and turning slightly toward her. "They'll be good like that for some time."

"Where did you learn to do this?" she asked.

"Military school." Link answered.

"Hmm…" Delpha nodded. "I wish Perry could have that kind of opportunity."

"He could. You can always enlist him when he turns ten. He'll be on a waiting list for a spot and by the time he's eleven, he should be able to get in." Link explained.

"Do you think the superiors at the castle would grant him access to such an education? I mean, I _am _giving Hyrule the next heir or heiress." Delpha said.

"You're giving Hyrule a palm fruit. But yes, yes, I could get him in. He still has to go onto a list, but I could certainly work him toward the top." Link assured her.

"Good. I want him to have a better education than I ever had. Speaking of such, you're educated. Do you know what you're going to say to…well, anyone when we arrive today?" Delpha asked.

"I've been rehearsing some things in my mind. I have to address the clergy and tell them why I'm choosing to remain in Lurelin." Link explained.

"Yeah? What do you have thus far?" Delpha asked, putting her feet up in front of her.

"Something along the lines of…. Gentlemen, Thank you for being here today…this fine woman carries with her, my child…blah, blah blah….umm…Honorable Mistress, Delpha...of The Lurelin Village has been...nothing but noble to Hyrule…and then something about Zelda and I remaining in The Village until you have the baby."

"That's good. We'll come up with the rest. We have plenty of time." Delpha said.

"What are _you_ going to say to Impa? You know she's going to question you." Link asked. Delpha smiled.

"Just the basics…. that I'm delighted to be pregnant with your child, that you've been nothing but good to me…" Delpha paused. "…that you can rock a headboard better than my husband." Link put his hand over his face.

"You are….._not…._going to say that."

"Relax! Of course, I'm not going to say that!" she said.

"Thank god!" Link insisted. The two were silent for a moment.

"But I am going to tell her that you have _so_ much more below your belt than Luran." She said with her toothy smile.

"DELPHA! No…absolutely…no. Tell her the other thing!" Link said.

"The other thing? Oooh, you want me to tell her how I _love _the way you pin my shoulders down and…pound the absolute shit out of me?" Link stared at her. There was no fighting this because those words…were Zelda's.

"Why…. WHY did Zelda tell you that? Impa's not going to ask you _anything_ like that!"

"Well, she very well may not! But Link, this _has _to be believable. _You_ have to fawn over me! You have to look into my eyes with the kind of lust you had at the Woodland Stable." Delpha said, raising her eyebrows.

"You know about _that_ too!? My god…. why didn't Zelda just tell you that…" Link stopped and looked wide-eyed at Delpha.

"Look, I don't know how you're going to finish that thought; but let me tell you, Link…I know enough about you to convince _anyone _that I've bedded you." Delpha said. Link shook his head.

"So…that actually leads me to something I've always wondered. What were they like? The other women who were candidates as mistress…tell me about them." Link inquired. It was a fair question.

"They were…. eager…most of them anyway. They would have torn into you the way a coyote tears into a rabbit. There was one girl…I can't recall her name, but she was smart and younger than I. She was the other pick. There was another married woman who bailed because she couldn't take the pressure." Delpha laughed. "I recall you walked into the room and I swear this one girl nearly wet her pants. I've never seen a group of women so…enchanted by a man. They certainly thought you were _very_ pretty."

"And what about you? You've never been particularly enamored with me or you would have tried a lot harder to bed me."

"You aren't hard to look at. What do you mean I would have tried harder? Hell, the entire village had improved infrastructure _because _of you! You don't think that's trying?"

"I'm just saying…you made it very easy for me to keep my clothes on and you could have made it a lot more challenging."

"I would have _never_ convinced you to bed me." Delpha said.

"No, you couldn't have but you could have reported that back to the castle and made mine and Zelda's lives miserable…but you didn't. Why'd you do it, Delpha? You had no interest in _actually_ bedding me, you and Luran have a happy marriage with a wonderful son and an uncomplicated life in Lurelin. Why did you even answer the call for a mistress?" Link wondered. Delpha grew gravely quiet and watched the landscape around her pass them by, turning her attention away from Link.

"Delpha?" he repeated. She shrugged.

"You know, it's…your father-in-law has been good to the village." She said, completely unconvincingly.

"Bull…. shit…Delpha. Come on…do you _honestly_ think I buy that? Tell me why you did it. Did you lose a dare?" Link asked. "Oh! Did you lose a bet or a…" Delpha cut Link off.

"I needed the money…_we_…_we_ needed the money." Delpha said, focusing her eyes forward and avoiding eye contact with Link.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned further.

"When the decree went out…it stated that there was a handsome monthly salary to the chosen mistress. Luran and I desperately needed that money because of our debts..." She said. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Debts that we incurred…. because of me…" because…because I'm not well." she sniffed. "So, I spoke to Luran and…and we agreed that the worst thing that could happen is I not get chosen. I had nothing to lose. And I…I couldn't bear the thought of Luran out there at sea…. working his ass off…for me…and for Perry. He was staying out for such long hours in hopes of making enough catch to get us through and….and there I sat at home caring for Perry and…and hating myself for all the debt." Delpha explained, wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean…you're not well…" Link began softly. Delpha shook her head and sniffed.

"I'm…ill…Link. I'm ill and the medicine I take monthly is very expensive and Luran's earnings from the boats couldn't keep up to those expenses. I thank the goddess for this salary because it afforded us to pay off the debt and keep up with price of the medicine." Delpha explained. Link was shocked. Delpha didn't look unwell. She didn't act unwell.

"Wait…. wait…what!? What do you mean, you're ill!? You're not ill!" Link said.

"But I am! The medicine I take each month makes me feel wonderfully but toward the end of every month…the symptoms…they return."

"Delpha…time…out…" Link paused as his mind raced. "Impa requested medical records. I know she did. She would _never _choose a mistress who wasn't well. She wanted a spotless medical record." Delpha smiled all over.

"Yeah, about that…Luran's sister has a spotless medical history…so I sent hers…with Perry's birth information of course." she confessed. Link laughed in disbelief.

"Seriously, Delpha. Espionage, what do you think? I think it quite suits you. I can get you in. I've got all the connections. Oh! Nance! Nance, in espionage…you'd like him. Come on, what do you think? Leave Luran…marry Nance…you two could live a spy's life. He's a nice guy…" Link paused and eyed Delpha sincerely. "…. thank you…thank you for sharing that with me. I should be mad at you or…something…maybe. But I never want you or Luran to suffer…and that idea…volunteer to be a mistress…that idea was brilliant. Nance would like it. He would be _way _into you and your shenanigans. I'm telling you….Luran and Perry will be fine." Link finished, selling this the best he could. Delpha laughed.

"Oooh you are funny." Delpha said, settling in further into the carriage seat. "I'll never leave Luran. He's the love of my life…" Delpha paused. "…well, he's the love of my life until you become available and you do with me what you and Zelda did at the Snowfield Stable. Daaaaamn. I've been trying to talk Luran into that kind of shit and he simply won't take the bait. He's shockingly conservative, you know." Link sighed.

"I give up…I absolutely give up. You and Zelda are going to lead me to an early death. I guess she told you about the time we were in Gerudo Town and she tied me up with Gerudo scarves, rubbed me down in amber oil and went down on me?" Link asked, finally caving in to Delpha.

"My god Link, I don't know _everything_." Delpha said, taken aback. "Shit…" she mumbled. Link suddenly regretted not only his entire life, but especially this moment.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…say anything." He said, focusing on the horses before him.

"Aaaaaaggghh! I'm messin' with ya'!" Delpha said, punching his arm. "I know all about it!" she smiled, quite pleased with herself. "And the Kara Kara Bazaar? Sounds to me like you needed to work on your timing and be more Kara Kara careful."

"Delpha…" Link laughed at her. What was the use to even argue with such a perfectly executed pun.


	19. Leverage

Link watched the castle as it's foreboding presence encroached upon he and Delpha. Even in the crisp, October, the castle looked no more inviting than it had in the wintertime. A strange feeling overcame Link because this place that he had called home for four years felt very unfamiliar as the carriage approached the main gates. Link wondered if the castle even still employed all the same staff in the near six months he had been away. Did it even operate the same? Had _anything _changed at all in his absence? He exhaled a nervous breath, feeling the butterflies overcome him. This was it. He and Delpha had stopped in the vicinity of Riverside Stable for Delpha to get changed for the last leg of the trip. As Link approached the gates, both he and Delpha grew very quiet. Everything they had rehearsed on the trip was running through their heads at full speed. Link didn't even have to signal their arrival. The main gates into the castle grounds opened up on his approach.

"Oooh boy…this is really happening…" Delpha mumbled. Link nodded, giving the gate watcher a wave. The final jaunt toward the castle on the cobblestone entryway, though not even a mile in length, proved to be the longest and most nerve-wracking part of the trip. In only a few more minutes that would creep like hours, they would be within the castle walls. Once the carriage wheels came to a halt, Link and Delpha were greeted by eager chamberlains to get them out of the carriage and ushered inside.

The most powerful woman in Hyrule was not King Rhoam's late wife, or Impa, or even Zelda. Dignitaries in the castle and everyone of any kind of rank watched in awe as Master Link escorted Delpha down the long, runner clad corridor. The present members of the castle lined the hallway to drink in the sight of Link's 'pregnant' mistress. At this moment, with the evidence under her dress, Delpha had become the most powerful and most untouchable woman in the kingdom…and she didn't even realize it. The muttering around them could be heard from these 'spectators' as they made their way toward The Grand Hall. "Master Link. Lady Delpha. Peace be to you from the Goddess." They heard these words over and over as they made their way down the corridor. It was an odd and surreal feeling. Even Delpha felt overwhelmed. She couldn't believe the people crowding the hallway to see…her. She couldn't understand why all of these people were holding her in such esteem all because they believed she was carrying Link's child. And furthermore, she was impressed how all these people had re-arranged their days specifically to watch she and Link walk down a hallway.

As the countless heads bowed to he and Delpha, Link felt like a stranger in his own home. Link was directed to the Great Hall, the same Hall where Delpha was tasked with this burden. She squeezed Link's arm as the doors opened for them and the smell of stale air invaded their senses. Once through the doors, both Link and Delpha were taken by surprise because of the holy and high-ranking men who had poured into the pews of The Grand Hall. He and Delpha were frozen were they stood, awaiting further direction of what to do next. Link glanced at her, hearing the whispers and the gasps coming from the men watching the two of them.

Suddenly, everyone in the room stood. "Master Link…Lady Delpha…Please, come forward." A familiar voice called. Link took the first step and Delpha followed in suit. The room was alive with the whispers and low commotion that continued from the men of the clergy. Delpha squeezed Link's arm again as the two stopped before Impa, Paya, and King Rhoam at the head of the King's cabinet, their footsteps were deafening. Link began to pull Delpha down to one knee along his side.

"Not her..." Impa ordered, breaking the customary kneel before The King. Link looked up to Delpha as he dropped to the floor and proceeded to bow his head. The room still hadn't stifled from the murmuring from Delpha's 'pregnant' form caused. She wanted to snicker to herself because it was as if these men had _no_ idea how this actually happened. She was amused. Delpha looked at King Rhoam. This was the first time Delpha had seen him in the flesh. He looked every bit as regal as she had pictured him.

Impa took a step foward. "Honorable Mistress..." She addressed Delpha. Impa nodded, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Lady Impa." She responded. Impa was overjoyed at the sight before her. Of all her dedication to the Royal Family and of all Impa's selfless actions in her lifetime to Hyrule, this was her crowning moment. What she saw before her was the fruit of her labor, her unwavering focus to the peace and safety of Hyrule. Impa would be regarded as a Revered Sheikah Elder and held in the highest standing.

"I can speak for all of Hyrule when I say, congratulations on this joyous occasion." Impa said. The men around the room echoed Impa's well-wishes.

"Master Link...you may rise..." Impa instructed him. "Please address the clergy." Link licked his dry lips and turned his back to Rhoam and Impa.

"Gentlemen..." he began. "Thank you for being here today to bear witness..." he paused and looked at Delpha. "...to the fine woman who carries with her...my child. Honorable Mistress, Delpha...of The Lurelin Village has been...has been nothing but noble and just to the cause of Hyrule." He paused and glanced back to her again, feeling his heart race. Link had never lied to a roomful of Hyrule's highest ranking men before. "...because of her...pure intentions...my wife and I have...we have decided to remain in The Lurelin Village until the Honorable Mistress bears my child. Thank you all." Link said. Delpha smiled mostly to herself because Link hadn't stuttered. He had said every word just as they rehearsed on their journey. The room of men agreed unanimously with Link's decision.

"Very well. Now then, I will take the Honorable Mistress with me so that we may speak in private. Master Link, you will accompany King Rhoam to his study. Gentlemen, you are dismissed. There's nothing more to see here." Impa said. "Paya, please cater to Mistress Delpha. I will meet you shortly." Impa ordered her. The clergy began to rustle and dismiss themselves as Paya led Delpha to the very room where she had won Impa over. Delpha looked back at Link until she was forced out of sight.

The room looked entirely different. The desk was gone, the chairs, plush and newly upholstered. It smelled of delicate rose water and it was oddly comfortable and almost inviting. There was hot tea, biscuits and honey on a tray, an ottoman in front of the chair, and a freshly poured pitcher of water. Paya quickly closed the door behind her.

"Can I get you anything? Anything at all? Paya asked, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"No, thank you." Delpha answered.

"Please help yourself to anything here. I'll be in the back hallway to see you out when Lady Impa dismisses you. She will be here shortly." Paya said, giving Delpha a nod and exiting out the opposite door. Delpha smiled politely at Paya. Once the door closed behind Paya, Delpha let out a nervous sigh and practiced rubbing her 'growing' stomach the same way she had with Perry. In her eyes, it appeared _very_ convincing. She walked to the tray of assorted tidbits to pour a glass of water before sitting down. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as she began to take a sip. Delpha jumped and nearly spilled the entire glass as the door that led to The Grand Hall opened and Impa appeared. Impa eyed Delpha, still smiling all over and placing her hand over her heart at the sight of Delpha. Impa shook her head.

"Mistress Delpha. You look lovely. Her demeanor was nothing but warm and welcoming. Delpha nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Impa." Impa made herself comfortable across from Delpha.

"Thank you for meeting me today. I trust your travels were well." Impa asked.

"Very, yes." Delpha answered. Impa still had a pleasant look on her face. She nodded.

"Your skin radiates, Mistress Delpha. Master Link has treated you well, no doubt." Delpha smiled sweetly as Impa.

"Oh, Lady Impa, he has most certainly treated me _very_ well." She said, laughing and rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"And there are no doubts that the child is Master Link's yes? There's no chance it is your husband's?" Impa question.

"I must be honest. After Master Link had me, I made the decision not to lie with my husband." Delpha paused and leaned in toward Impa. "He's _much_ better." She leaned back once again. "So, to answer your question, no. There is no chance the child is my husband's." Impa delighted in Delpha's answer.

"So, Master Link has been…receptive…to you?" Impa asked. Delpha laughed and rubbed her abdomen.

"What do you think? Pardon me, Lady Impa but…Master Link has been far more than receptive."

"Have you lied with Master Link since your confirmed pregnancy?" Impa asked.

"No, ma'am…after all…I'm a lady." Delpa said, smiling again. It actually made Impa _laugh. _"Master Link is so strong to be so slim of build, you know? He's forceful when he wants to be. He knows exactly how to leave a woman spent…yet wanting more." Delpha confessed. She couldn't tell if Impa were intrigued or in shock.

In the King's study, Link sat across from his father-in-law, having not seen him for the past six months. They were staring each other down at the moment. "What changed your mind?" he finally asked.

"About?" Link questioned.

"I recall you were quite adamant about not taking a mistress. What changed your mind about bedding her?" Rhoam asked. Link shrugged and looked at him, disaffected by his question.

"Because you were right. Zelda couldn't have a baby. We tried. We failed. And now, you win." Link said, executing a well-rehearsed lie. The King nodded. The King grew silent as he studied the floor.

"I…I didn't think you'd actually do it." He said, catching Link off guard. He had to think fast.

"You left me no choice. If you recall, _you _are the one who ordered me to bed a mistress. You ordered me to The Lurelin Village. _You_ did this." Link reiterated. And for the very first time…Link had decided he was going to let a little bit of Delpha creep in. "Besides…it wasn't all bad…lying with a different woman." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. That certainly got The King's attention.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned.

"You heard me…it was different…I know _all _of Zelda's moves. I knew _none_ of hers." Link said as he watched his father-in-law uncomfortably squirm in his chair. "I'm sorry…does that make you _uncomfortable?_" Link asked, pretending to be surprised by his reaction.

"Frankly, yes it does, Master Link. Your _wife _is my daughter." He reminded Link.

"Then maybe you should have thought of that six months ago when you had a chance to fight for me and for your daughter. I'll remind you again that _you_ threw me and Mistress Delpha into the same bed. Hyrule's heir…or heiress will be born soon enough. For now, I must go meet my mistress outside." Link said, standing up to leave.

"Wait…" Rhoam halted Link. "I…never wanted it to be this way." Link scoffed and shook his head.

"You issued the decree, Rhoam. You _asked_ for it to be this way." Link said as he left the study.

Impa laughed…again. She was charmed by Delpha's…_information_. "My apologies, Lady Impa. I've kept you all afternoon. Master Link is surely waiting on me. We must begin our journey back to The Lurelin Village." Delpha said, politely.

"It's my pleasure Mistress Delpha. And thank you for sharing your…. experience with me. I praise your willingness to be so candid. I must cater to another matter this afternoon as well. Paya will see you out. She should be waiting in the back hallway." Impa explained. Delpha bid her a goodbye and slipped out the back door. Now that she was standing, Delpha realized she needed to make an adjustment and _now _or else her palm fruit baby would end up in the floor. Delpha walked down the hall quickly, seeing that Paya was nowhere to be found. Delpha wasn't certain where to go but there was another isolated hallway to her left and so she darted out of sight around the corner. Just as Delpha began to adjust her dress, she gasped in utter disbelief. Simultaneously, Paya gasped in disbelief…followed by the guard who's pants, Paya had her hands down.

"Mistress Delpha!" She half screeched in horror.

"Paya!" Delpha choked breathlessly, trying to contain her composure. She had no idea _what_ Paya had actually seen.

"Oh my god…" Paya said wide eyed. However, Delpha didn't know what she was commenting on. Was it because she saw Delpha's 'stomach' move or was it because Delpha had just walked in on…whatever the hell was going on in this hallway? Paya _was_ ordered to wait on Delpha…which she had obviously not done.

"Paya I…I'll see you tonight…" the guard said softly before hurrying past Delpha and darting down the opposite hallway.

"Did you…did you just…do something…to your dress? Your stomach…it looks…lopsided." Paya stated.

"Did you just take your hands out of a castle guard's pants and have your tongue down his throat?" Paya's face grew pale.

"But I…you adjusted something. I saw you!" she said, certain of what had happened.

"Tell me Paya, how could you _see _me adjusting anything in the position I saw _you _in?" And, even if you did… what exactly are you planning to do about it?" Delpha paused and acted exasperated. "I mean…it would be an utter scandal if Lady Impa knew that her _closest_ associate, her personal aide, were unavailable to me. And furthermore, caught in an isolated hallway with her hands down a castle guard's trousers." Delpha stated. Paya turned whiter than she already was.

"How did you…" Delpha stopped her.

"Doesn't that…oh I don't know…make you a royal guard's _slut_? If Lady Impa found out, she had a slut for an aide…I can't imagine what she would…."

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!" Paya repeated frantically, her hands over her ears. "Okay…. I'll do whatever you want. Just please…._ please_…I beg of you…don't say _anything_ to _anyone_ about me and…and him. I'll do _anything_ you ask. Please…please. If you say anything…I'll lose everything and so will he! I'll be banished from castle grounds and from Kakariko." Paya begged. "I don't agree with you bedding Master Link or having his child but my opinion has no bearing on the decisions that have been made. It's none of my business and I _need_ my job as Lady Impa's aide. And I don't…I don't even really know what you were doing just now. _Please_….Mistress…"

"Hmm…sounds severe. You certainly wouldn't want to break the rules, Paya." Delpha said, her tone condescending.

"Just…if you have any future interaction with Lady Impa…act as if you saw nothing." Paya begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tell you what. You go back to minding your own business and I'll mind mine. Do whatever you want to that guard for all I care…though I think you could do better. At any rate, I'll look the other way. Now, kindly see me outside as you were ordered to do and I won't say a word about where those hands have been. I haven't a clue how to get back outside." Delpha didn't know she had a talent for blackmailing…until now. Paya nodded in absolute relief.

"Oh, thank the goddess, thank you. Thank you Mistress Delpha, thank you. I've just…I've been so lonely lately and…"

"Paya please, I wasn't raised that way, and neither were you! Those matters are discussed behind closed doors." Delpha said softly, stealing the line from Link. Paya nodded, still relieved.

"You're right. I'm quite sorry, Mistress Delpha. Come. Follow me." Delpha nodded and did as Paya instructed. Once outside, Delpha thanked Paya once more and hurried to the carriage where Link awaited her.

"We have to go…now." Delpha mumbled.

"Okay…why?" Link asked.

"I just blackmailed Paya and you are going to just die when I tell you the goods I have on her." Delpha said. Link smiled, completely intrigued.

"Seriously. Nance. You. Him. Top spies."

"Let's….go…" Delpha said, managing to pull herself up into the carriage before heading away from the castle.


	20. A Hateno Idea

"I thought you said you weren't a skilled rider?" Link called to Luran from Epona.

"I'm not." Luran answered, catching up to Link's side.

"You fooled me. There's nothing wrong with the way you ride. You act as if you've ridden for years." Link said, bringing Epona to halt and slipping out of her saddle. Link held on to her reigns as his feet hit the grass. He gave Epona a firm pat as he turned to face Hateno Village below. Link had agreed to accompany Luran to Hateno to pick up new nets that had been fashioned for the fishing boats.

"It's beautiful up here." Luran said, as he looked over the landscape from the high peak that Link had brought him to see. Link nodded.

"It is, isn't it? Zelda and I looked out from this point to scope our path when we were traveling together." Link said as He looked over Hateno and all its essence with Luran in silence. The two didn't say anything for some time as they drank in the landscape before them. "Why…did you never tell me that Delpha…wasn't well?" Link finally asked. Luran was caught a bit off guard because he didn't realize Delpha had shared the information with Link.

"She…she told you…about the sickness? I'm surprised. She tries her best to forget it. I worry far more than she does." Luran confessed. "Why…did she tell you about it?"

"I felt compelled to know why Delpha even considered being Mistress to Hyrule. She said that your two needed the money and then she told me that she was sick." Link said, his mind clearly stuck on these facts.

"It's true. Delpha's medicine is very expensive. I'm sorry I…haven't said anything about it but…" Link cut Luran.

"How can she be sick? She doesn't look sick. She doesn't act sick. How can…how is it possible?" Link asked, seemingly not hearing anything Luran had previously said.

"She is…Link. Two years ago, Delpha began to exhibit some odd symptoms. First, she developed a cough. It became very persistent. We didn't think anything of it at first but then she said her chest would hurt when she took deep breaths. It became so painful it would lie her in bed for an entire day at a time. Ives has been wonderful with her. He had heard of similar symptoms and he developed a medicinal drink. Delpha started taking that drink about two years ago and she's done wonderfully. You know her well enough at this point to know that she's going to go to great lengths to fool the whole village into thinking she's perfectly healthy." Luran explained. Link nodded and sat down amongst the rocks, motioning Luran to join him. "Her medicine costs four hundred rupees per dose. We kept up at first, but then the catches became less at sea and my salary suffered. We absolutely went into debt over it."

"Why is it so costly?" Link asked.

"The ingredients are difficult to harvest. I blend them into a quite putrid drink for Delpha. Ives gives us a hearty truffle, a hearty radish, grilled stamonika bass, and a very rare flower called the silent princess. That's the hardest one to find." Luran explained.

"The silent princess? The…the flower?" Link asked, wide eyed. He grabbed Luran's arm. "That's…that's what Zelda and I were researching! That was the purpose when we sat out on our travels. I can…I can get it, Luran. Zelda and I know where to get the silent princess in abundance!" Link said, excitedly. Luran laughed.

"Link, I hardly think the silent princess was the primary focus of your research." Luran said, a smile plastered across his face. Link laughed.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong about that. My point being, you won't have to worry the scarcity. Zelda and I can get it." Link said. Luran sighed and gazed out over Hateno once again.

"It's not that simple. I truly wish it were. Delpha told you that she's close, yes?" Luran asked.

"Close?" Link questioned.

"I guess not…she left out a very important detail about her medicine. Figures she wouldn't…. again, she doesn't want to talk about it. Ives told us that if her symptoms don't dissipate after twelve months of taking the medicine…they probably would never dissipate. She has three doses left." Luran said. Concern engulfed Link's face.

"And…and then what?" Luran shrugged.

"I don't know really. Ives said she would most likely have to live with all the pain and discomfort. I'm prepared to care for her the best I know how." Luran said.

"Then I'll…I'll help you care for her too. As will Zelda." Link insisted.

"You're going to be a father soon enough. You'll surely have enough to worry about. Which begs another question…what happens after your baby is born?"

"He or she…will be taken to the castle and…" Luran stopped Link.

"No, no. I mean…what happens? What happens to…you…and Zelda? Do you return to your life at the castle?" Link turned away from Luran and shifted his eyes on the landscape.

"I've been thinking…a lot…about that. What I'm about to say is crazy but…I took to your words when you told me that I needed to stand up to my Father-in-Law."

"Oh, Link. Please. I didn't mean what I said to you. I was afraid of…" Link stopped Luran.

"No, you're exactly right. Ever since Zelda and I were married, I've been nothing but honorable and respectful to him in every way. I've never challenged a single word he said. I've caved to his every demand. With all this being said…I'm going to suggest to Zelda that she and I leave the castle after the baby is born." Link finished. Luran was dumbfounded by Link's words.

"What? Are you serious? You…you mean…. remain in Lurelin? Or…what _do _you mean?"

"I've thought about many scenarios and one particularly stands out in my mind." He turned to look at Luran and then pointed over the lookout point and to the left, wanting Luran to follow."

"What?" Luran asked.

"There. See that home? Zelda and I own it. It's rented out at the moment." Link turned toward Luran excitedly. "Luran…think about it. Your parents are here. _You're _a Hateno man. Start over with Zelda and I, Luran. It will be you and me and Zelda, the baby…Delpha and Perry. Your parents could see he and Delpha all the time. Perry could start school…." Luran had fire in his eyes.

"…I could ranch the Hateno cattle again. Delpha and I would have a better home here. I wouldn't be out to sea at dawn anymore." He said.

"Yes…yes. I know that you and Delpha would be leaving your entire lives behind you but at least talk to her about it. I know that Zelda will jump at the chance to be here." Link said. Luran beamed, excited at the prospect that just maybe Delpha could get on board with starting over with Link and Zelda in Hateno. Link smiled, pleased that Luran was just as excited about this plan as he.

Back in the Lurelin Village, Zelda moaned and spread herself out over the sofa. "That feels wonderful." She said as Delpha fanned her off and Perry helped to pick up around the kitchen.

"The hot flashes. Those are the milestone of the sixth month." Delpha said.

"Ugh…I'll be glad when they're gone." Zelda said, feeling clammy and miserable despite the cool December air. Winters at the Lurelin Village were mild but at this very moment, Zelda wished she were in Hebra.

"You'll desperately wish heat flashes were the problem by the time you get to the eighth month and the only thing you want is to have that baby." Delpha warned her. Zelda sighed as the cool air from the fan hit her face.

"I'm starting to get scared. I've never made it this far. Well, I have but…not for very long." Zelda confessed.

"Stop. Ives said you're doing fantastic! Your health is probably better than it's been for any of your previous pregnancies. You're going to make it." Delpha said. Zelda smiled and moved her hands to her stomach.

"You haven't said much about your visit since you and Link returned. How did it go?" Zelda asked.

"Perry, that's enough for now. You've done well. Go play with the other boys. They're waiting for you at Rozel's." Delpha said, sending Perry along his way. Once he was out the door, Delpha stopped fanning Zelda for a moment and knelt near her.

"I blackmailed Paya, lied to Impa, your husband gave a fake speech to a room full of uptight looking men, and also the palm fruit shell nearly fell out of my dress." Delpha summed up the visit.

"Whoa….whoa, whoa, whoa…go back the blackmailing thing…" Zelda said.

"Oh, that…" Delpha laughed. "Impa's aide? Paya? I think she was about to either fuck a castle guard and I walked in on it at just the right time to hold it over her head indefinitely." Zelda mouth dropped open.

"Nooooo!" she said. "Paya!? She's….she as awkward as…"

"Oh, there was _nothing _awkward about what she intended to do." Delpha said, laughing again.

"And you're holding this information over her? What does she have on you?" Zelda wondered.

"The stupid palm fruit! It was falling out of my dress! She saw me…well…when she wasn't pre-occupied with other things…she saw me adjusting it."

"Oh my god. That could have been bad. I can't believe Paya was so stupid. She had a job to do."

"And she almost did it." Delpha added. "Anyway, I'm glad that whole ordeal is over. Tell me, what's it going to be like for you and for Link…and for this…when you go back there?" Delpha said, putting her hand on Zelda's stomach. Zelda shook her head.

"I have no idea. I fear for it, Delpha. I do. Link and I have made a life for ourselves _here_. When I have this baby…_if…_I have this baby…"

"Stop. You _are _having this baby." Delpha scolded her.

"Okay, _when_ I have this baby…" Zelda's thoughts drifted. "So much of what happens depends on if I have a boy or girl." Delpha looked at her feeling irritated.

"I swear, Zelda. Don't you ever…just…just want to scream your ass off at all the rules you have? When do you throw your hands up and say enough is enough? Your child needs to be raised in a world where he or she knows that it's mother had a voice. Neither you nor Link have much of one." Delpha said as she began to fan Zelda once more.

"I wish I were you." Zelda said, a bit defeated.

"No, you don't." Delpha said.

"I do. I wish I had your freedom. I wish I had your wit…and I _really_ wish I had guts that you did." Delpha laughed at Zelda.

"You have all those things, but you haven't unleashed them." Delpha said, putting her hand on Zelda stomach once again. She gasped. "Oh my! How about that?" she said with a smile. The baby kicked against Zelda's stomach.

"He or she is starting to become more active." Zelda said, placing her hand beside Delpha's.

"Has Link felt this yet?" she asked.

"He has. We try not to get overly excited about it." Zelda said, earning a scowl from Delpha.

"This was my favorite part of being pregnant…feeling Perry kick and carry on. You need to worry less and enjoy it more." Delpha said. Zelda smiled.

"You're right. So…tell me more about Paya. What guard was it? Was he attractive?" Zelda asked.

"Ugh…no! I don't her in the slightest….but she could do better I'm sure." Delpha said laughing. It was the perfect distraction for Zelda. It was too early to worry about what would happen when this child was born, and too late not to.


End file.
